Recreations
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A place where you guys and I will recreate our favorite movie trailers and clips (For now) with the Rio characters! Hope you enjoy!
1. Star Wars Rogue One Official Trailer 2

**Hey guys! Got a new and hopefully, awesome idea!**

 **Now over my time writing, I sometimes wrote recreations of videos, movie clips, stuff like that with the Rio characters and I been thinking recently, why not just have one place where I could do that?**

 **So, here it is!**

 **Also, this will be a thing where you guys could help participate in!**

 **So, if you have like a movie trailer or clip you want recreated, than let me know below in the reviews! However… It does need to be on Youtube and you need to tell me what to type in the search bar and say what video it is, so I know exactly what you want!**

 **Also, if you want to write it yourself, you are free to do so and give me it, just like in Medieval Adventures! (Which will be the case in about a week, You guys will see why.)**

 **So, now for this one, since Star Wars: Rogue One is coming up in about a month, I thought it would be great to recreate the final trailer for the movie. (The second official trailer)**

* * *

Star Wars Rogue One Official Trailer 2

* * *

On a green world, with clear blue skies, white clouds and bodies of water, as well as planetary rings circling the planet, a black, triangular winged shuttle was coming down. The screen fads to black before showing a field, with an antenna structure on one side, with a bird on the other side walking towards the shuttle that landed down in the field, where a bird in a white suit in the center, with several birds in black armor on either side.

 _"Jewel, whatever I do, I do it to protect you. So, you understand?"_

This was said by the man walking to meet the shuttle's company, to his daughter, as it showed the man speaking directly to a little female Blue macaw, holding onto her body with his wings.

 _"I understand."_

The screen went back to the shuttle's company and the daughter's father coming face to face. The bird in the white suit turning to look at something, then showing the little girl, who was Jewel, hiding in the field, panting.

It was apparently a flashback as the girl, now a young adult opened her eyes to reveal she was in some kind of prison, with another inmate laying on a bed. Outside the prison door, a bird in white stormtrooper armor walked past.

 **Lucasfilm**

 **Ltd**

The scene then went to show a busy market place, the camera panning up to reveal a couple of TIE fighters on patrol and above the fighters was a Star Destroyer. The scene then went back to the prison where Jewel was held as a stormtrooper guard was there, completely caught off guard as an explosion blew the door open, knocking the trooper down to the ground. A couple of rebel troopers charged in, with blasters raised and saw Jewel with wingcuffs attacked to her.

 _"You want to get out of here?"_

One of the rebel troopers asked, then unlocking the cuffs free from Jewel's wings. The scene then changed, showing a desert surface, with a stone rock exactly shaped like a Jedi holding up a lightsaber.

 _"Our rebellion is all that remains to push back the empire."_

A new voice spoke as the scene showed Jewel riding in a land transport through the desert, then showing Jewel walking through a hangar, passing by an rebel X-wing fighter, with many others in front of her in the hangar as well.

 _"We think you might be able to help us."_

The voice continued as a new voice spoke up, asking Jewel an important question.

 _When was the last time you were in contact with your father?"_

A male adult Blue macaw named Blu asked, with his wings crossed to Jewel.

 _"What is this?"_

Jewel asked, clearly confused as to why she was here, a white macaw, wearing a white robe looking up in response as she was over a holograph projector. The scene transferred, showing a dark and stormy night, where there seemed to be a base inside the land. On the outside there was a landing pad, and the same shuttle was at the end, figures walking to the base to meet someone.

 _"It appears he is crucial to the development of a super weapon."_

Said the voice of the white macaw, as it showed Jewel's father meeting the same bird in white, then showing Jewel being surprised to hear this before fading to black again. As it would be, when the screen lit up again, it showed a massive gray, sphere rising up from behind a planet.

 _"If my father built this thing, we need to find him."_

Said Jewel as she was with Blu in a shuttle currently traveling through hyperspace.

 _"Alright, how many do we need?"_

Said another rebel as his friend smiled at this. Then the scene turned to one of a ship taking off from the rebel base.

 _"They are requesting a call sign."_

Said a black robot, who was standing next to Blu, Blu turning to look at him.

 _"It's rogue, rogue one."_

A pilot said into a headphone as he told the ship's company. Jewel silently agreeing to the callsign as the scene turned to one showing the pilot grabbing a lever to activate the hyperspace. The screen faded to black, then showing what appeared to be a huge monitor, with white markings and a red infrared image of a planet, in the center was a figure, a figure who held great power…

Then the bird in the white suit showed itself, speaking to the great figure who stood in front of the giant monitor.

 _"The power we are dealing with, is immeasurable."_

The figure spoke as it showed a patrol of TIE fighters flying towards the same massive gray sphere. The scene slowly moving into one where the bird in white was walking through a crowd of lower officers, the other officers moving aside to let him through. Then it showed a soldier wearing black armor, controlling some controls that showed a monitor, with a desert surface.

 _"If the empire has this kind of power, what chance do we have?"_

A new female voice spoke as it showed a holographic projection of the massive gray sphere back in the rebel base, the female speaking about it to everyone else present, casting doubt. Then, what looks like to be the planet Jewel was being held captive on, a battle was raging in the streets as a squad of stormtroopers supported by an AT-ST walker was shooting at rebels in the street. A few rebel birds being threw up by an explosion as Jewel came running in, with a blaster in one wing. Blu was also there, holding up a blaster and taking care as some shots hit the wall he was behind.

The screen moved to black and then showed a bird with a mechanic leg walking with a cane. The camera panned out to show an old, but strong looking brown macaw.

 _"We have hope, rebellions are built on hope."_

Jewel spoke to the rebels, encouraging them to continue the fight, while Blu and others listened.

 **This December**

The scene turned to one of a watery world, with some land and on the land it showed a tall and large black, triangular building, with what appeared to be a runway structure leading up to it. Jewel and other rebel soldiers were going into the building, running through the tropical like forest.

 _"They have no idea we're coming."_

Then it showed the black robot, as well as Blu and Jewel wearing imperial uniforms, sneaking into the heavily guarded base, then going into what looked like an elevator.

The scene changing to one of rebel X-wings flying through a dark valley while a figure watched them go.

 _"Take hold of this moment. The force is strong."_

The scene showing a group of alien birds holding weapons and then to one of the figure who was currently speaking, fighting a stormtrooper with a staff. As the figure was fighting the trooper, a whole squad came to kill the staff welding figure, who was saved by his friend, when he took out the whole squad with a blaster.

 _"Make ten men feel like a hundred."_

Blu said as he stood next to Jewel while the scene showed the X-wings from earlier flying above the valley still while flames roared down below. A dogfight soon enough happened as green lasers from TIE fighters filled the dark sky, a fighter getting shot down and crashing, while a bird was watching on the ground, with a blaster in his wings.

Then on another planet, the bird who was welding the staff now had a crossbow kind of weapon, as he was taking cover behind a crate and shooting it at advancing stormtroopers.

 _"We'll take the next chance, and the next."_

The voice of Jewel sounded as the scene continued to one of the pilot from earlier breathing heavily from behind some crates and then running to make it on an open ship. Then it showed outer space, where some X-wings were attacking an orbital space station. One of the fighter pilots shouting something out as he pressed his attack, firing his laser cannons at a charging TIE fighter, managing to shoot down the imperial fighter.

The scene moved to an explosion on a landing platform, knocking over some birds as the scene quickly moved to the black robot controlling a shuttle's controls, shooting green lasers out.

 _"You are rebels aren't you?"_

Jewel spoke as Blu listened and smiled, along a group of other rebels. Then showing an enormous explosion from what looked like the ground up on a desert planet and what looked like Jewel just watching it in awe. Then in a dark, evil looking room, the great figure walking through some steam to meet the bird in white, the figure revealing to be Nigel Vader.

 _"Save the rebellion! Save the dream!"_

Shouted the bird who had mechanic legs from before, as it showed the bird in white kneeling down outside, with rain water running down his head. Jewel then appearing, holding one wing onto something and smiling. The bird with the mechanic legs then showing as he spoke his line.

The scene then moved to one of a battle, with a rebel ship flying above the surface, while AT-AT walkers were pounding the rebels forces on the watery world. The staff welding bird and his friend running through the midst of the battle, while an AT-AT leg barely missed crushing them.

The scene faded to black for the last time as some words popped up…

 **Rogue One**

 **A Star Wars Story**

 **December 16**

* * *

 **So… How did you guys like it? Or you didn't like it… Either way… Let me know in the reviews below!**

 **And by the way… I'm so excited for this movie! It actually comes out the day after my birthday! So it's like a birthday present for me!**


	2. Dead Men Tell No Tales Teaser

**Hey guys! I can see many of you enjoyed the new idea, so thank you!**

 **And also thanks to Nightfly123, Skyler the Elf Owl, ShadowDragonghost13, brandonchasepowell, and monsterjamvadim for pressing the fav and/or follow!**

 **Now this recreation is from Nightfly123, so without further ado…**

* * *

Dead Men Tell No Tales Teaser

* * *

A ship was sailing into a deep dark cave which was unknowingly filled with ghost pirates and soon the soldiers were attacked by their ghostly enemies.

It was a absolute slaughter as one bird walked through the battle while killing one of the soldiers in the process before heading down below deck where he met a young male Scarlet Macaw and a wanted poster with a familiar picture on it.

 _"Blu Gunderson."_

Said the evil bird before turning to the young Scarlet Macaw.

 _"Do you know this pirate?"_

 _"Only by name."_

Said the young male Scarlet Macaw as he looked at the other ghostly pirates in front of him.

 _"Find Gunderson for me and give him a message from captain Slazar."_

Said the evil bird.

 _"And tell him...Death will come straight for him."_

The young male Scarlet Macaw looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but with the mad evil pirate.

 _"Will you say that to him?"_

Asked Salazar, desperately.

 _"Please?"_

The Screen fades to black before zooming out from the dark cave and into the night sky where the stars were in the style of a Zigzag before entering another deep cave until the logo of the familiar skull and crossbones appeared on the screen before the numbers 2017 appeared a few seconds later.

* * *

 **Well that was short… But still… If you're a Pirates of the Caribbean fan, aren't you more excited now? Of course you are!**

 **Now the next one will be my writing and it's going to involve the Battle of Stalingrad…**


	3. Soviet Charge at Stalingrad

**Alright guys! Ready for more?**

 **Now, first of all, if you can remember, I said my most favorite conflict was the Eastern Front during the Second World War, in my Q and A. And to me, no battle demonstrates Soviet courage and determination more than the Battle of Stalingrad.**

 **And on Youtube, I would search around randomly for stuff to watch, you know and I saw this video title, "STALINGARD (2013) Epic battle HD" and I searched it up on google and it's actually a Russian movie.**

 **It's about Pavlov's house, the story of a small group of Soviet soldiers led by Sergeant Yakov Pavlov who captured an apartment building and held it for two months under constant attacks by German infantry, tanks, and planes until they were relieved by other Soviet forces.**

 **One last thing, all the Russians are Scarlet macaws and all the Germans are cockatoos in this recreation.**

 **Oh and thank you to Tomadahawk for pressing the fav and follow!**

* * *

Soviet Charge at Stalingrad

* * *

It's late 1942 and the battle for the Soviet city of Stalingrad was still raging on, the Russians hanging on with whatever they had to fight with, sometimes even with their bare hands against German tanks and dive bombers, but still the Russians stubbornly fought on, defending their positions to the last bullet, to the last bird.

In the city, in an apartment, Captain Alexei, with his small group of soldiers with him were fighting off constant German attacks. They had captured this building about a month ago, storming the German held position with their PPSHs and grenades and now turned it into a Russian stronghold to hold off the Germans and deny them the claim to the city.

The Germans were desperate and were using intimidation tactics to scare the Russians and lower their morale. And just outside the apartment building, there were a line of German soldiers, with their MP-40s and Kar-98s out, they had their weapons raised and pointed at line of Russian women, with their children, ready to shoot when the order was given.

And in fact…

One of the Russian woman, along with her newborn baby chick was forced into a wood cage of some sort, while a flamethrower soldier stood outside, pressing the trigger, the flamethrower squirted out its deadly jet of fire, igniting the wood. The woman inside screamed in horror, while the baby chick cried, literally being cooked to death, the line of Women outside could only stare in sadness and cover their children's eyes.

In the apartment building, Captain Alexei was angry as he looked at what the Germans were doing through a pair of binoculars.

"Dammit!" Alexei shouted as he ran to grab a Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle.

Picking it up and aiming it, he fired a shot, killing the woman in the flames to end her misery. Pulling the bolt back to allow for the next bullet to chamber, he then ended the poor baby chick's life. After he done that, he steadied the rifle and waited a second before firing it, hitting the flamethrower's pack of the deadly fuel, which ignited and burnt the flamethrower soldier and another soldier besides him.

After the flamethrower was down, Captain Alexei shouted for his men to charge. While down on the street the Russian women and children fled, the German soldiers getting into position.

"For the Motherland!" Captain Alexei shouted down on the bottom floor, firing a shot from his pistol while his men ran down the stairs to charge out. "Attack, attack!"

Kicking the door, Alexei led the charge, pistol in one wing firing at the Germans and the other, a knife. As Alexei charged out, the soldier besides him got shot, bullets ripping into him as he dropped his rifle. The German soldiers, likewise, charged at the incoming Russians, the commanding officer, a captain named Nigel, was firing his MP-40 while behind him a German soldier was shot down, blindly firing his own MP-40.

As the Russians charged out with determination, both Russian and German soldiers fell from bullets as the Russians made for the trenches in front of the building. And quite quickly, melee combat came as soldiers used their rifle butts and knives to fight. One of the German soldiers falling onto a Russian soldier with his rifle, the Russian grabbing the rifle and began wrestling with the German.

Captain Alexei charging alongside with his men as he picked up a small shovel, jumping over a trench, he met a German soldier with a rifle, who was ready to thrust his bayonet. However Alexei just grabbed the end of the rifle with his wing and swung the shovel against the rifle, disorienting the German as Alexei hit the German in the face with the shovel.

As it showed another Russian soldier kicking out a German with his rifle butt, Alexei was finishing off his target, throwing the German in the air and then striking him down with his shovel. Another German was running to Alexei and started firing off his MP-40 and would have killed Alexei if a grenade didn't kill the German.

Another Russian soldier swung his rifle at his enemy, only to miss and for the German to hit his rifle across the Russian, but the Russian grabbed it and wrestled it away from the German. And another Russian soldier was finishing off his enemy, sticking a knife in the German and twisting it.

A German soldier in another spot was doing the same as he swung his knife and killed a Russian, only to be killed himself by a couple of pistol shots. Another Russian, with a captured MP-40, blocked a German's rifle and then kicked the German to the ground and then swung his weapon at another German across the face, the German drawing blood from his beak.

Meanwhile Captain Nigel was trying to lead his men, taking cover in a trench as he fired off his Luger pistol and killed a Russian.

"Froward, froward!" Nigel yelled as he took out a stick grenade, a couple of German soldiers getting blew by a grenade themselves near Nigel.

As the fight continued, a Russian soldier was laying down at the ground, at the mercy of a German soldier as the German was going to stab his enemy with his bayonet, if Captain Alexei wasn't right next to them and killed the German with his pistol, the Russian would surely have been killed right there.

Alexei continued killing Germans, lunging for one with his knife. As he fought with the German, he punched the German across the face and used that time to grab his rifle, shooting the German dead through the chest. Pulling the bolt back to fire the next bullet, Alexei targeted Nigel, who was struggling to reload his Luger. Nigel would have been dead, if a German didn't come and and launch himself at Alexei, the two falling to the ground. Alexei managed to fight off his attacker and using his knife, slashed it across the German's throat.

The other Russian soldiers were beating down their German enemies, strangling them even. One of the Russian soldiers, with a PPSH threw down a German in a trench, the German yelling out as the Russian fired his PPSH. A German soldier threw a grenade, which blew up behind a Russian with a rifle as he stopped and helped up his comrade.

Now the Germans were really pushed back as they started to retreat. As one of them made his way out of the trench, Captain Alexei, with a Luger, shot at him. The pistol shot entering the German as soon as he grabbed Nigel's outstretched wing. The Russians established a fire line, firing away with their PPSH and Mosin-Nagants at the fleeing Germans.

Captain Nigel then heard a German soldier calling from behind.

"Mortars in position!" The German soldier shouted.

"Fall back, fall back!" Captain Nigel shouted to the German soldiers.

From a short distance back, a German mortar crew aimed their weapon. A German soldier then inserting the mortar round into the tube, then quickly covering his ears to block out the loud noise of the shot.

Captain Alexei was still firing away with the Luger he captured and as he emptied another clip, he heard the incoming mortar shots.

"Fall back!" Captain Alexei shouted to his men as the German kept firing off more mortar rounds.

As if everything suddenly went to slow motion, Captain Alexei, with his men ran back to the apartment building, the mortar rounds starting to explode around them as they made a run for it. They would make it back to the building, to live to fight the Germans another day and eventually kick them out of their city.

* * *

 **Well another recreation done!**

 **Also, since this scene came from a Russian movie, the Russians speak Russian and the Germans speak German, so if any of my German and Russian readers saw the video, it would be a great help if you guys can correct me on the translation!**

 **And hopefully I didn't offend any German or Russian person, that's not my intention here!**


	4. Rescuing Sorrel

**Hey guys! Ready for another recreation?**

 **Before we do, I would like to thank Mercer1412, (Formerly Nafi1412) Zachmoviefan, and T8ECR34TOR for adding their favs and/or follows!**

 **Now this one comes from a suggestion by Tomadahawk, who suggested I recreate a certain scene from "Bolt". If you love Disney movies with dogs, you're going to love this movie, if you haven't seen it already that is.**

 **So, without further ado…**

* * *

Rescuing Sorrel

* * *

It's nighttime in a small American town and a falcon and a little Blue macaw chick were standing on a grassy ledge overlooking an animal control center.

"There it is." The falcon named Tomada spoke as he looked down at the building.

The little Blue macaw chick, named Tiago, was breathing in and out rapidly, excited to see the falcon in action.

"This will be just like the time you infiltrated Big Boss's arctic hover base!" Tiago shouted with joy, but Tomada expressed seriousness.

"It's not going to be exactly like that Tiago, we're going to have to do things a little differently." Tomada said.

"Oh… Stealth mode…" Tiago said more quietly, a smile forming on his beak.

Meanwhile, inside the animal control center, one of the workers was walking to the front door, just finished with putting the captured animals in their cages. He was going home for the night and he was tired as he said goodbyes to one of his coworkers.

"Good night, Ester." The worker said tiredly as the front door automatically opened to let him out.

"Good night, Lloyd." The female worker, named Ester, at the front desk replied.

Suddenly, a couple of seconds later, the front door opened up again, but no one could be seen walking in, confusing Ester.

"Lloyd?" Ester said in confusion and then got angry as her coworker didn't reply. "Lloyd Spoon, you jump out and scare me, and I'm gonna pepper-spray you again!" Ester getting up from her chair to reveal she was very short, grabbing a flashlight she went to the front door. "I swear, it's like I work with toddlers."

Unknown to Ester, Tomada and Tiago quietly ran up and hid underneath the front desk, waiting for Ester to check out what was wrong and as soon as Ester left, the two came out from under the desk.

"Threat nullified." Tiago smiled in success, as Tomada looked down the hall.

Making sure it was clear, he flew down the hall, Tiago following and hiding behind the wall and checked to make sure Ester was still out and didn't see them. Tiago, behind Tomada was still in a very excited state and exclaimed a little loud for Tomada's liking.

"I feel alive." Tiago giggled, Tomada quickly shutting Tiago's beak with his wing.

"Shh!" Tomada quietly told the little chick.

Walking across the hall, Tomada peeked into an office and saw another worker reading a magazine, the worker being half asleep, but Tomada was still alert.

"There's a guard." Tomada explained.

"I'll snap his neck." Tiago said and started to walk towards the guard, only for Tomada to stop him.

"We need to get him away from that door." Tomada gave an alternate plan.

"Oh…" Tiago got to thinking and saw something that interested him.

It was a room filled with dogs, and they were kinda of hungry. Tiago flew in and the dogs became alert, wanting to eat Tiago, but Tiago stayed out of reach as he got them to bark like crazy, to attract the worker.

"I'm just… I'm read.. I'm just…" The worker expressed as he woke up fully and sighed. "Just pipe down!" the worker throwing down his magazine on his desk and getting up to see what was all the commotion for.

He passed by Tomada, not seeing the falcon as Tomada took the opportunity to get inside and look for what he came for, a female Blue macaw named Sorrel. She was currently locked up in a cage, with her back to the bars and her face facing a wall. Tomada flew past her, but then noticed the sad looking macaw and flew back.

"Sorrel?" Tomada called.

Sorrel was surprised and turned around as she saw the very bird who dragged her across half of the United States so far.

"Tomada?" Sorrel replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm busting you out." Tomada answered.

"You… You came all the way back here." Sorrel still was confused. "For me?"

"Yeah." Tomada replied.

"But how'd you… I mean," Sorrel still rambled on as she tried to make sense of things. "You don't have any superpowers." Sorrel finally managed to get out, however Tomada agreed with Sorrel for once.

"I know." Tomada replied.

"Really?" Sorrel questioned, utterly surprised.

"Yeah." Tomada answered.

"Wow." Sorrel said in awe. "Crazy day for you, huh?"

"It's been a lot. Yes, it has." Tomada said as he looked at the lock of Sorrel's cage. "Are you ready for this?"

"No." Sorrel answered nonconfidently.

"Me neither." Tomada agreed, but smiled as he used his beak to unlock the cage and free Sorrel.

Meanwhile, with Tiago and the dogs, the worker who was attracted to the barking came in, clearly very annoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The worker shouted. "What is twisting your giblets?" The worker requested of the dogs and saw the little blue bird. "Hey, wait. Where'd you come from little birdie?" The worker was surprised to see the little blue bird flying around.

"Come here." And the worker started to walk to get Tiago, only Tomada and Sorrel came from behind, with Tomada screeching to get Tiago's attention, only he got the attention of the worker as well. "Hey wait!" The worker shouted and lunged for the two other birds, Tomada sand Sorrel flying out of the way as the worker fell on the floor.

"Initiating escape." Tiago said and started flying to follow Tomada and Sorrel, flying into the worker's head, which the worker replied with an "Ow!"

"What the… Hey!" The worker started as he got up and started chasing after the birds and saw his coworker, Lloyd, who came back. "Lloyd! Block the door! Block the door! Block the door!" The worker shouted.

"Superscreech! Superscreech!" Tiago shouted as the trio ran for the door, Lloyd blocking their way.

While running, the worker who was chasing the trio suddenly slipped on something and fell down, hitting Tiago with his feet and giving him a mighty knock, which launched the little bird right into Lloyd's face, knocking him out. Tiago bounced off and hit a helium tank that held some balloons, which ignited like a rocket and shot right out the front door.

Tomada and Sorrel took this advantage and resumed flying out to make their escape, while the helium tank hit a pole which held a glowing sign. The tank still sailed off, while the pole fell down, the sign hitting a truck, which it must have hit the fuel tank because the truck exploded in flames.

Through the smoke, the trio of birds finally were home free as they flew away from the animal control center as fast as they could. However, Ester came back from supposedly searching for her coworker to find the terrible mess.

"Sweet Sister Frances!" Ester said in shock as she stared at the flames. "What did you do to my new truck?"

Suddenly, the worker who slipped on the floor came out the front door yelling and scaring Ester.

"You hold on right there!" The worker shouted, only for Ester to pepper-spray her coworker. "Golly, Ester!" The worker shouted in pain as he fell on Lloyd as he tried to get the pain out.

"Both you boys need serious help!" Ester exclaimed sternly.

"Spicy eyes!" The worker who Ester sprayed still shouted in pain.

* * *

 **And finished with Tomadahawk's suggestion!**

 **Sorry if it didn't seem that much different from the original scene, still in the beginning of this guys, but I hope you still enjoyed it!**

 **Oh and one last thing, if you want to see the clip yourself, type in "Bolt movie clip 2 (According to Tomadahawk) and it should be the first video.**

 **And I'll see you in the next one!**


	5. Back on Track

**Hey guys!**

 **I decided to take a little break from what my original plans this holiday season were and come back to this!**

 **Now this recreation comes from a scene in The Polar Express, when the train is on the frozen lake. Look up, "The Polar Express clip" and it should be the second one on the list.**

 **And yes,, I know I have other suggestions, but it's the holiday season guys!**

 **And now without further ado…**

* * *

Back on Track

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and racing to the North Pole was The Polar Express, taking a group of kids to the North Pole to see Santa. So far it has been an amazing journey, the climax so far being a rollercoaster kind of ride as the train went up and down at rapid speed. As the train reached the end of the rollercoaster tracks, it went straight down into a frozen lake, where the ice was over the tracks. The train glided freely on the thick ice, still going at his fastest speed until the engineer managed to finally get control of his train and apply the brakes.

In the very front of the train was the conductor and two kids, stuck there as the train went on its fast run. As the train finally stopped, the three went to the engine's cab, the conductor, an old Blue macaw named Eduardo, shouted down at the engineer.

"What in the name of Mike!?" Eduardo called down.

Suddenly the three on top of the engine heard a noise. And one of the kids, a boy named Blu, called the other two to where the noise came from.

"Look!" Blu shouted.

The ice from behind the train started breaking apart, the train must have weakened the ice to make it break and it coming straight for the train. Eduardo quickly stopped being mad at the engineer and shouted for him to go.

"Get us the blazes out of here!" Eduardo shouted.

The engineer pulled back a lever and the train started reversing, since it turned a full 180 as it stopped. The train started backing up as the breaking ice came closer and closer.

"Turn this shed around!" Eduardo shouted from the top as the engineer obeyed.

The engineer pulled more levers, the engine's wheels stopping and allowing the train to turn in the right direction. As the train started coming in the right direction, the engineer pulled the lever again and the engine's wheels starting moving froward.

"Look there!" Blu shouted as he pointed with his wing at something ahead.

"Tracks!" Eduardo shouted. "Dead ahead!"

Indeed it was the other side of the tracks coming out of the frozen lake, the train's headlight shining on the metal as it continued to try to outrace the breaking ice from behind.

As the train moved, since it didn't have any tracks to run on, it wasn't going in a straight line and Eduardo had to give constant directions to the engineer to keep the train running straight.

"Right!" Eduardo shouted, the engineer pulling some levers, turning the train right, but it was going too right. "Left!" Eduardo shouted, the engineer changing the direction. "Right!"

"Hang a Louie! Toss a Ritchie!" Eduardo continued shouting, giving more directions as the train came closer and closer to the tracks, but the ice was still breaking and coming closer and closer… "Port astern! To the starboard!"

Meanwhile, with the two kids, Blu and the other kid, a girl named Jewel were keeping down on top of the engine, that is until Blu's slipper started to come off.

"My slipper!" Blu shouted as it came off from his talon.

In the slipper was Jewel's ticket which Blu held on from before and was keeping it there for safe keeping, but Jewel didn't know that.

"You're gonna lose your ticket!" Jewel shouted.

"It's not my ticket, it's yours!" Blu shouted back.

"It's my ticket!?" Jewel shouted as she tried to reach up and grab it.

"Yes!" Blu replied and also tried to grab the ticket as well.

As the two were trying to grab the flying ticket, Eduardo was still giving out constant directions to the engineer, to get the train back on track.

"Right. Keep up with me. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right." Eduardo shouted down as the train was almost there…

As Eduardo was giving out directions, Blu and Jewel were still trying to grab the ticket and when both of them finally managed to grab hold, they saw the passenger cars of the train starting to sink under the ice and into the water, they both shouted out…

"Oh no!"

This caught the attention of Eduardo, who looked back to see the train starting to sink.

"Brace yourselves!" Eduardo shouted to the two kids, getting down himself to brace for the impact of the train hitting steel tracks.

As the train sunk under, instead of the icy water claiming them, the engine finally managed to get back down on the tracks. The wheels touching steel as the train finally gained traction and started going in a straight line. Climbing out of the lake, the train continued on with its journey to the North Pole, eager to get there in time for midnight.

As the train was going in a icy valley, Eduardo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's more like it." Eduardo said, before jumping down into the engine's cab.

* * *

 **And I hope you guys enjoyed this creation of this scene!**

 **I know I'm really getting into the holiday spirit!**


	6. Hope

**So guys, if you haven't heard, Carrier Fisher died of a heart attack yesterday… I actually just heard it from Nightfly123.**

 **If you don't know who Carrie Fisher is… Then you're not a Star Wars fan! She is best known for playing Princess Leia in the original trilogy and also plays General Leia in The Force Awakens.**

 **And recently, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story has released and the very last scene… (Oh stop reading at this point if you haven't seen the movie! Major spoilers!) Has Princess Leia saying one word… And that word is… Well… You will find out!**

* * *

Hope

* * *

As the compromised imperial base on the planet Scarif was destroyed by the destructive power of the Death Star, a lone imperial shuttle with TIE fighter escort was flying towards the heavily damaged rebel flagship. The flagship having the plans for the Death Star onboard, rebels on Scarif having stole the plans and transmitted it to the flagship.

As the shuttle continued its flight, the rebel troopers on board were in a hurry as they were trying to finish downloading the Death Star plans. As the plans finished transmitting through and put on a disk, the rebel soldiers made their way to escape onboard a smaller ship connected to the flagship, carrying the plans with them.

As they got to the door, they opened it, but it only opened a little bit as the power suddenly failed.

"Come on! Come on!" The rebel soldiers shouted for their fellow comrades to come.

As the door refused to open, the rebel soldiers trapped, tried banging the door for help from the other side. The rebel soldiers on the other side, at first, ignoring the cries for help. As they tried calling for help, the rebel soldiers heard some heavy talonsteps… As they turned to look in the direction, some of them pointing their blasters in the direction of the sound, heavy breathing could be heard.

A red blade suddenly ignited, lighting up the dark hallway where the rebel soldiers were, revealing the rebel alliance's worst nightmare… Nigel Vader…

One of the rebel soldiers shouted out…

"Open fire!" The soldier shouted, all the other rebel soldiers doing the same as they tried to kill Vader.

However, Vader, being a Sith and well trained in the dark side of the force, easily blocked all the blaster shots with his lightsaber, even deflecting them to kill a couple of the rebel soldiers, turning their own shots against them.

As the rebel soldiers were slaughtered, one of them anxiously kept crying for help.

"Help us!" The soldier cried, while Vader kept advancing.

Using the force, Vader picked up one of the soldiers, knocking him out on the ceiling as he continued blocking blaster shots. Finally, a soldier from the other side came and tried to open the door. Vader still walking froward without any hint of fear. Using the force again, he grabbed the blasters out from the rebels wings, leaving them defenseless and then using his lightsaber to cut them up.

Only two soldiers remained as Vader force choke one of them and pulled him up, throwing the soldier against the wall. The last soldier put his wing with the plans through the tiny open space of the open door, to hand over the plans to his comrades.

"Here, here!" The soldier shouted as he wanted his comrades to take the plans. "Take it!" The soldier shouted as he looked back to see Vader right behind him.

As the soldier on the other side took the plans, Vader used his lightsaber to open the door and kill the last soldier on his side at the same time. The soldier with the plans ran to the smaller ship, two others covered him, opening fire on Vader. As the soldier tripped onto the smaller ship, the door was just closing, leaving behind several rebel soldiers who desperately wanted to escape, but were left behind to suffer Vader's wrath, their screams could be heard as the door closed.

As the soldiers ran through the smaller ship, one of them pushed down a handle, disconnecting the smaller ship from the flagship. As the smaller ship dropped from the flagship's hangar and started its engines, Vader came in time to witness the ship leaving, some stormtroopers behind him.

As the smaller ship got away, to prepare for the jump to lightspeed, and the rebel soldiers running through the space, a male bird in a captain's uniform gave out orders to a soldier beside him.

"Make sure you secure the airlock." The soldier acknowledging the order, while the captain started to turn to go to the captain's bridge. "Prepare the escape pods." The soldier nodding his head as the captain, holding the Death Star plans got on the bridge.

As the captain got in front of the door, it opened to reveal a young woman in white clothing, who's back was turned to the captain.

"Your highness." The captain addressed the young woman in white. "The transmission we received. What is it they sent us?" The captain asked as the woman in white's (Jewel) face was revealed, to show a beautiful looking female Blue macaw.

"Hope." The young female answered with a smile.

As the woman faced the bridge window view, the crew started the jump to lightspeed, the blackness of space turning to white lines as the ship made it out from imperial forces around Scarif. To bring the Death Star plans to the rebellion and for the rebellion to have a chance to destroy the massive superweapon, it was as the woman in white said, they now had hope.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **And rest in peace Carrie Fisher! Your legacy will live on with Star Wars!**


	7. Hacksaw Ridge Official Trailer

**Hey guys! It's a Friday again, so time for another fun update!**

 **Now this one is going to be a recreation of the trailer for the movie Hacksaw Ridge, about Private Desmond Doss who was the first conscientious objector (meaning he refused to carry any kind of weapon) to receive the medal of honor for his actions during the Battle of Okinawa, the most brutal and bloodiest stepping stone on the road to Tokyo.**

 **And I know I have a lot of other suggestions, but this trailer just really moved me! I actually almost had tears going down my face to how good it was!**

* * *

Hacksaw Ridge Official Trailer

* * *

In a smoky scene, with artillery rounds sailing through the air and exploding, some American soldiers were charging through and as artillery rounds began to hit, explosions sprang up as one hit nearby a soldier, the soldier going in flames as he was thrown through the air.

 _"What the hell is your delay captain?"_

A senior officer asked his captain as a formation of American soldiers stood still, all looking to one direction. A captain, a Scarlet macaw, replied back through his radio.

 _"We're waiting sir."_

The captain replied as he stared at something, the rest of the men doing the same.

 _"Waiting for what!?_

The captain's senior officer demanded, the Scarlet captain looking to reveal a soldier by himself, with his back turned to him.

 _"Private Gunderson."_

The captain replied, his senior officer confused, but still pretty upset.

 _"Who the hell is Private Gunderson?"_

The senior officer demanded to know as the camera revealed Gunderson's face, with blood marks across his blue face as he had an empty expression on. Then the camera faded to black

 **Summit Entertainment**

 **A Lionsgate Company**

The scene moved to one of something peaceful, with the sun rising over some mountains.

 _"I was dreaming about being a doctor."_

It was Private Gunderson, or as he was known before he went to war, Tyler "Blu" Gunderson, he was walking through a field, enjoying the peacefulness of the day as the scene transformed to one of him going to enter a hospital named Moose Lake Hospital.

 _"But I'm didn't get much school…"_

The scene moving to one of Blu talking to a young nurse named Jewel, talking to her about the war, Jewel clearly scared for Blu as she had a concerned expression on her face.

 _"I can't stay here while all of them go fight for me."_

The scene then moving to one of Blu holding onto a bible he had, where he had a picture of Jewel as a bookmark, he was on a bus, filled with other recruits, to begin his training as a soldier.

 _"Did you figure this war is just going to fit in with your ideas?"_

The scene showing an American troop column moving into a Japanese held island, with their landing craft and warships out at sea. The scene faded to black for a split second, to show Blu's father, named David standing in front of many graves of dead soldiers from the First World War, in which David fought in.

 _"While everybody is taking life I'm going to be saving it, and that's going to be my way to serve."_

Blu spoke back to his father, determined to never carry and fire a gun if he was accepted as a soldier.

 **Based on the Incredible True Story**

The scene moving to one of the bus that Blu was on arriving at Fort Jackson, one of the army training camps for soldiers.

 _"This is a personal gift from the United States government…"_

A Blue macaw Sergeant named Eduardo addressed some soldiers, as his aide next to him held up an M1 Garand, a semi-automatic rifle that can fire 8 rounds before reloading as fast as a man can pull the trigger.

 _"…designed to bring death to the enemy."_

The Sergeant finished, everyone getting a rifle, but Blu refused his as Eduardo saw the lone rifle that Blu was supposed to hold.

 _"Well I'm sorry sergeant, but I can't touch a gun."_

Blu bravely stated, Eduardo having a look of disbelief as he took Blu in to the captain's office, Blu standing in front of the captain.

 _"You don't kill?"_

The captain named Alex asked Blu.

 _"No sir."_

Blu replied, standing his ground as Alex told him the obvious.

 _"You know, quite a bit of killing does occur in war."_

Blu shook his head to show he understood this, the screen moving to one of showing the new recruits laying down while aiming their rifles, doing some target practice. Eduardo addressed the other recruits about Blu.

 _"Private Gunderson does not believe in violence."_

Blu standing outside the firing line, while the other recruits looked at him with disbelief, Blu having an embarrassed expression on.

 _"Do not look to him to save you on the battlefield."_

Then it showed the recruits going through obstacles, such as going through pipes, then crawling under barbed wire in mud, and then climbing up some ropes. At the ropes, another recruit named Roberto, ahead of Blu saw him down below him and with his talons, he kicked Blu off, Blu landing hard in the ground.

Later, while in the barracks, while Blu was reading from his bible, Roberto, a tough guy, came up to him.

 _"I don't think this is a question of religion, I think this is cowardice."_

Roberto said harshly to Blu as he was ready to punch the nonviolent recruit, striking a blow across Blu's face. Later, during the night, a bunch of recruits ganged up on Blu and beat him up. And in the morning, Blu had bruises, with blood on him.

 _"I fell in love with you because I thought you were unlike anyone else."_

Jewel with tears in her eyes addressed Blu as she put a wing on his cheek, while Blu had tears in his eyes as well looking at Jewel. The screen going black before showing Blu being taken to military court, the MPs escorting him. In the court, some of the recruits that Blu was with were also there, Blu exchanging looks with them, but not saying anything to them.

 _"They're saying you could go to prison."_

Jewel told Blu, fearful of what will happen to him.

 _"I don't know how I'm going to live with myself if I don't stay true to what I believe."_

Blu told Jewel, determined to not give in. The scene moving to one of battle, American soldiers charging against the Japanese, a soldier with a B.A.R. (Browning Automatic Rifle) mowing down a group of Japanese soldiers.

 _"With the world so set on tearing itself apart…"_

Blu spoke while he was in military jail, freaking out as he was rapidly punching the door, going insane as he flipped over his current bed.

 _"…it don't seem like such a bad thing to me to want to put a little bit of it back together."_

Blu spoke in court, defending himself as he made his argument.

 _"Private Gunderson, you are free to run into the hellfire of battle without a single weapon to protect yourself."_

The army judge delivered his final ruling, allowing Blu to have his way as Blu smiled slightly at his victory. The scene then moving to one of American soldiers facing a ridge they had to climb, which was currently under bombardment from the U.S. Navy to clear any enemy resistance, explosions covering the land.

 **From the Academy Award Winning Director of Braveheart**

The American soldiers from down below started climbing up the ridge with ropes, after the bombardment, hoping the Japanese were gone. They advanced with caution, weapons ready as the smoke still hung in the air, Blu with them. Suddenly the Japanese opened fire, men getting thrown from artillery rounds exploding, the American soldiers establishing a fire line as the Japanese did a banzai charge. Sergeant Eduardo trying to hold the line.

 _"I'm going to get you home!"_

Blu shouted, holding onto a wounded soldier and then dragging him to safety.

 **This November**

As the sun rose next day on the Japanese held island, a soldier came to Captain Alex to tell him something important.

 _"There's something you got to see."_

The scene showing what Blu did last night, which was to save as many wounded American soldiers as he could, bringing them down the ridge by a pulley system. The same soldiers in a hospital tent in the American camp, resting and being thankful they were alive.

 _"Who did this?"_

Alex asked the soldier who summoned him and the soldier replied back with an answer Alex least expected.

 _"Gunderson the coward."_

Then showing Blu himself crawling through a tunnel the Japanese dug and then hiding from Japanese soldiers walking nearby. The scene moving to one of Captain Alex talking to Blu.

 _"We have to go back out tomorrow…"_

 **One of American's Greatest Heroes**

 _"…and they're not going there without you."_

Alex explained to Blu while the scene moved to one of Alex leading his men against the Japanese. Japanese grenades started to be thrown and Blu kicked the grenades away from his fellow soldiers, to prevent them from getting killed, but he was injured as he was thrown by the explosion.

 **Never Fired a Bullet**

 _"Help me."_

Said a soldier as he wounded and laying down in the soil, Blu coming to him.

 _"You'll have to trust me."_

Blu told the soldier as he buried him to prevent the Japanese from finding him, Blu needing to retreat for now, but promised to come back. The Japanese soldiers with raised rifles at the ready, searching for American soldiers to finish off, as they passed by the buried soldier, later Blu was able to dig out the buried soldier and help him.

 _"You better come home to me."_

Said Jewel as the scene showed her taking off her dress, to spend a wonderful night with Blu before he shipped off. Holding onto him as the two kissed each other deeply. Blu then back in the present, during the battle, where he was currently washing off the blood from his body under some falling water.

And then it showed a scene during the battle in which an American flamethrower was clearing out an enemy bunker, while another one charged in with his Thompson submachine gun. The American and Japanese soldiers meeting face to face in a charge, literally grabbing each other.

 _"Please Lord,"_

Blu said while it showed him kneeling down besides his jail bed, then moving to one of the battle where it showed American soldiers charging.

 _"help me get one more."_

While the battle was still raging on, Blu continuing to help and save his fellow wounded soldiers, bringing them down the ridge. And back to the battle, an American soldier took aim with a bazooka and blew up an enemy bunker, which exploded in flames. And then showing a couple of soldiers taking care of a very sad looking Blu, one of them putting a comforting wing on his cheek. And lastly it showed Blu and Jewel, touching heads, while Blu was in military jail, the screen going black before it showed the last piece.

 _"Help me get one more."_

Blu said as he was carrying a wounded soldier on his back, running back to the American camp.

 **Hacksaw Ridge**

 **November**

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this! This movie actually came out last November, so I'm actually going to watch it tonight! (Through a free movie site) So next update (Which will be a Q and A) I'm going to say how I liked the movie, I can already tell from the trailer that I will like it very much!**

 **Anyway… You guys are probably not going to read this part, but I do want to say it…**

 **This movie, as I said before, is based on the true story of Private Desmond Doss who refused any kind of weapon because of his beliefs and his past experiences of violence in his life. However, during the Battle of Okinawa, he went beyond what any soldier would do and received the medal of honor for his actions, without even firing a single bullet or killing a single enemy soldier.**

 **Instead he saved the lives of his fellow wounded soldiers when other American soldiers would just turn and run and Doss would personally save the lives of 75 wounded American soldiers. He proved that you don't need to have a weapon to be brave and have courage and that it was more important to save lives then to kill the enemy.**


	8. Beauty and the Beast Official Trailer

**Hey guys! Time for another trailer recreation!**

 **Now this suggestion comes from T8ECR34TOR, since he was the only one who read my recreation for the Hacksaw Ridge trailer!**

 **But, he didn't say specifically what he wanted, so I'm just going to do the official trailer for the new movie that's coming out pretty soon!**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Official Trailer

* * *

As the screen lights up, it shows a dark forest, snow flying through the air, as the screen moves, is shows an open area, where a castle sits, looking very desolate and abandoned, but it wasn't… As the screen focuses in on the castle, a point of white light moves and curves like a rainbow over the castle, at the base of the castle was one word…

 **Disney**

As the scene changes, it then shows a room lighted with candles and at the far end of the room was a small table, on which stood a glass case which held a rose, besides the table was a creature, a beast if you like to call it, wearing a cape.

Then the scene showed a painting of a family, a father and a mother, with a little boy, all of them handsome or pretty Peregrine Falcons, it then focused on the falcon boy, who was in between his parents.

the scene then moved to outside the castle, in the gardens, where snow was constantly falling and blanketing everything. Riding through the garden grounds was an old Blue macaw male riding on a white horse.

As the old man went through the garden and spotted a patch of white flowers, the creature from before saw him and moved. As the old man tried to pick one of the flowers, the creature came down, landing on the ground in front of the man, completely terrifying him as the old man was pale, the creature's shadow completely covering him.

The screen turned black, before showing a pretty, young female Blue macaw wearing a dress and a cape herself, opening the huge front door of the castle, looking for the old Blue macaw, her father. As she slowly walked through the castle, she shouted out one word…

 _"Papa!?"_

She eventually found him in one of the castle's dungeons, locked up like he was a criminal, she became afraid as she knelt down and held wings with her father. However, the girl's father wanted her to leave right away.

 _"Sorrel, you must leave here. This castle is alive."_

Sorrel's father warned, but as he did so, a loud screech was heard and both Sorrel and her father turned to the source of the screech.

 _"Who's there?"_

Sorrel asked as she prepared herself to face whoever locked up her father.

 _"Do you wish to take your father's place?"_

The creature from behind spoke in a docile tone as his form appeared from behind a wall.

 _"Come into the light."_

Sorrel requested of the creature, the creature walking froward towards Sorrel as she took a candle stand that was lit and held it froward to see who she was speaking to. As she held it right in front of the creature's face, it revealed a Peregrine Falcon, who had a mess of feathers all around his face, as well as horns sticking from the top, he looked absolutely like a beast.

Sorrel was rather surprised as the falcon looked back at her, with neither an angry or happy face, rather it was neutral.

 **From Disney**

The scene moved to one which showed the castle, all covered in white from the windblown snow, and then showed the falcon beast, holding a mirror.

 _"Show me the girl."_

The mirror, a magic one showing an image of Sorrel, the beast having a look or wonder.

 _"Look at her! What if she is the one?"_

A golden candlestick, that was once a human, spoke to his mater, the beast, the beast turning to face his candlestick.

 _"The one who'd break the spell!"_

The candlestick reminded his master of the spell placed on them. Then it showed Sorrel up in a high tower, where she looked down at the height she was at. As Sorrel was locked in there, someone suddenly unlocked the metal door for her.

 _"Hello!"_

The golden candlestick said happily to Sorrel as he hung from the wall, Sorrel utterly surprised to hear the candlestick speak.

 _"You can talk!?"_

And then the candlestick was joined by his friend, a golden desktop clock, that came making his way up the stairs.

 _"Well, of course, he can talk!"_

The clock spoke as if everything that was happening was normal. Sorrel than picking up a fragile tea cup, with a tea cup on it and not surprisingly the tea cup was also able to talk and it spoke to Sorrel as she held him.

The clock spoke as if everything that was happening was normal. Sorrel than picking up a fragile tea cup, with a tea cup on it and not surprisingly the tea cup was also able to talk and it spoke to Sorrel as she held him.

 _"Hello, pleased to meet you."_

The tea cup, who sounded like a little boy said as Sorrel smiled back at him.

 **On March 17**

 _"The maser is not as terrible as he appears."_

A tea pot, who was a female, spoke to Sorrel as they both walked together through the castle halls.

The scene then moving to one of darkness as it showed a pack of white wolves about to dive in on Sorrel and make her a meal. As Sorrel couldn't move, one of the wolves jumped up and was about to land down on Sorrel. As Sorrel tried to fight off the wolves with a wooden branch, one of them was about to dive in and take a bite of the girl, but the beast saved Sorrel by launching himself at the wolf.

As the beast fought the wolves off, he gave a mighty screech that scared them off, while Sorrel watched. As Sorrel was back in the castle, she came to the room where the rose in the glass case was kept, intrigued by it she walked to it.

As Sorrel was looking at the rose, back in her village, the man who wanted her as his wife, a Blue macaw named Roberto, was rallying the village people to go after the beast and save Sorrel.

 _"I say we kill the beast!"_

Roberto shouted as all the villagers agreed, giving out a mighty cry while holding torches. Back in the castle, both the beast and Sorrel were enjoying a nice, sunny day in the gardens, standing with the white horse that Sorrel's father came to the castle with. Sorrel trying to make the beast touch the horse's mane without getting scared.

 _"Think of the one thing you've always wanted."_

The beast asked Sorrel as he showed her his huge library, where hundreds of books were stored, Sorrel staring at all of it in awe.

 _"Now find it in your mind's eye and feel it in your heart."_

The beast continued as he stood next to Sorrel, who had her eyes on an open book. And then a flash of white light appeared, then showing a grand staircase, where on top from each end, was Sorrel in a long, yellow dress and the beast at the other end, wearing a blue suit. As they came together, they then danced in the ballroom, enjoying their time.

Meanwhile, the villagers were marching out of the village, all of them carrying torches, to the beast's castle. The scene then showing the beast jumping from one section of the castle to another, while Sorrel watched, shouting…

 _"No!"_

The beast struggled to hold on, as he slipped and started to fall down from one of the castle's tower. The screen showing black before it showed Sorrel's father, comforting his daughter.

 _"Don't be afraid."_

Then showing the villagers trying to barge their way into the beast's castle, Sorrel jumping from a crumbling section of the castle into one of the towers, landing inside safely.

 _"I'm not afraid."_

The scene moving to one where Roberto was mimicking a painting on a wall, of someone in a red suit holding out a sword, Roberto doing the same, all the villagers praising him. And then the scene moved to one of Sorrel, back in her village, wearing a blue and white dress, standing in the middle of a field.

Next, for a split second, showing the golden candlestick dancing with what looked like his girlfriend, a glass made model of swan. And outside, the beast was standing in an open window of one of the castle's towers.

Then showing a group of high class ladies, in white dresses dancing about. Then changing to one where the beast was at the mercy of Roberto, the beast grabbing hold of a stone object that Roberto was about to stuck him with.

The next scene was one of the high class ladies dancing again and then showing Sorrel and the beast dancing in the castle ballroom, twirling around before the screen went black before showing the red rose, a petal falling slowly from the flower.

 **Disney**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 **Be our Guest**

 **3.17.17**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

 **For the next one, I'm thinking of doing the trailer for Wonder Woman. What do you guys think?**

 **Oh and Sorrel belongs to Sorrelwing.**

 **And Tomada (Who plays the beast in this recreation) belongs to Tomadahawk.**


	9. Wonder Woman Official Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **Guess what? It snowed a lot last night and this morning, so my classes for today were cancelled! And since I have no classes tomorrow anyway… I have a super long weekend! Which is good for you guys!**

 **And I'm such in a happy mood, my favorite season is winter and when it snows, I'm extremely happy, because to me everything looks pretty covered in white!**

 **And for this recreation, for the Wonder Woman Official Trailer, I was thinking that Lily could play Diana and me as that soldier guy, but when I asked Skyler, she said no… But… We made a compromise, so now Skyler, (As in the Elf Owl) will play Diana and Alex the Snow Owl as that soldier guy. Also, for this case, Skyler will be the same size as Alex, not fatter! Just bigger… I don't know how to explain it… Can someone please explain it!**

 **Also, I really want to see this movie! There are only two reasons why I want to see it…**

 **One, it takes place during World War I.**

 **And two… Diana's a freaking bada**! (Pardon my language)**

 **Anyway… Before I bore you to death…**

* * *

Wonder Woman Official Trailer

* * *

In Paris, France, at the Louvre, a young adult female Elf Owl wearing a red cape walked in front of the glass pyramid, the screen going black as the female spoke.

 _"I used to want to save the world."_

And then it revealed the female looking at an old picture, of her and and four other male owls standing besides her. Taking a closer look, it revealed more detail, her holding onto a shield and a sword, wearing metal armor, like an ancient warrior.

 _"This beautiful place."_

And then it showed the female, not wearing the cape, but still wearing her metal armor, staring out into the ocean, from the shore, watching something crashing down into the sea. The female went to save whoever it was that crashed, jumping down from a cliff into the water.

 _"But the closer you get,"_

The female then swimming back to land as she saved a man, a Snow Owl from dying in the cold water.

 _"The more you see the great darkness within."_

The scene then changed to one of soldiers getting off a rowboat, onto the shore that the female was on. As the soldiers assembled themselves on the shore, they were met by a group of female Elf Owl warriors, who rode on horses and wielded swords, as well as bows and arrows.

As the two groups of warriors clashed, charging into each other, a battle broke out. As the battle continued, one of the female warriors ran off the cliff, holding onto a bow and arrow and while in midair, fired a grappling arrow, which stuck to the side of a cliff. Swinging in midair, the female warrior, fired arrows at the group of invading soldiers.

However, one of the soldiers took aim and fired his rifle, the bullet going in between the Elf Owl from earlier and the Snow Owl she saved. The Snow Owl ran to get the female who saved him out of the way as he launched himself at her.

 _"I learned this the hard way. A long, long time ago."_

The bullet in fact, hit the female warrior who was swinging from her grappling arrow, and the female who saved the Snow Owl must have been her friend, because she had a very sad face on.

 **Warner Bros. Pictures**

 **A TimeWarner Company**

 **DC**

 _"What is your mission?"_

The leader of the female warriors asked the male Snow Owl as they were in what looked like a temple of some sort.

 _"To stop the war."_

The Snow Owl answered, but it wasn't enough, because the female who saved him asked another question.

 _"What war?"_

The female asked as she was standing in front of the leader.

 _"The war to end all wars."_

The Snow Owl answered again, with a serious face on. The scene then changed, showing a factory, with biplanes in front of it, as well as soldiers and workers walking around.

 _"Weapons far deadlier than you can ever imagine."_

It showed what was going on in the factory, scientists experimenting with some kind of gas as one of them was showing an officer, a German, what he was doing. And in a glass container, filled with some gas, there was also a gas mask, one of the glass pieces of the mask cracking and then shattering as it showed the deadly power of the gas. And what looked like the gas must have escaped, there was a pink frog who seemed afraid of being exposed to the gas.

The scene then changed, showing a white cockatoo German general, who was coming into a room of some sort, where he spoke about the war. (He has a line, but I can't really understand what he's saying… Someone want to help me?) As the general spoke, the pink frog from earlier, threw what looked like an explosive device into a room, where it then blew up into a magnificent explosion, soldiers from outside reacting to this.

 _"Wherever you are, you're in more danger than you think."_

The Snow Owl warned the group of female warriors, as it showed the peaceful place the group of female warriors were living in, all the buildings covered in green of the surrounding landscape.

 _"I cannot stand by while innocent lives are lost."_

The female Elf Owl told her leader, confidently, as she was ready to go defend the world. The scene then showed the Elf Owl getting ready, as she grabbed a shield and then went down to get a sword, having to jump down from a height to get it.

 _"Be careful Skyler."_

The leader told the female Elf Owl named Skyler as she caught her escaping to go fight.

Then it showed London, England, during the time of World War I, many factories all over the city as smokestacks gave off a ton of smoke.

 _"Who is this woman?"_

A male spoke, one of the Snow Owl's colleagues, asked, as Skyler and the Snow Owl walked through a room.

 _"She's my, muh, secretary, sir."_

The Snow Owl answered the man, who was apparently his boss. The scene moving to one of a military macaw male holding a revolver, firing a shot intended to kill the Snow Owl, but Skyler, wearing a metal bracelet, blocked the bullet and yet again saved the Snow Owl, the military macaw who fired the bullet was utterly confused as he looked at his gun.

 _"She's a very good secretary."_

The Snow Owl continued to say to his colleagues, as back in the alley, Skyler blocking multiple shots from the gang as she then knocked all of them out.

 **This June**

 _"It is our scared duty to defend the world,"_

Skyler spoke as she walked with the Snow Owl across a bridge, passing by a group of wounded British soldiers from the front who were going to recover back home.

 _"and it's what I'm going to do."_

Skyler stated as she was standing in a trench on the British side, while on the German side, a mortar crew fired off a round towards the British.

Skyler, meanwhile, climbed one of the ladders, to advance to the German trenches, the Snow Owl must have seen her, because he shouted.

 _"Skyler!"_

Running to try to stop her, Skyler kept going, a German soldier fired a rifle at her, the bullet traveling through the air, Skyler using one of her metal bracelets to deflect it, the impact set off some sparks, but Skyler was unharmed and kept her pace.

The scene changed, the Snow Owl piloting a plane, strafing a German airfield with machine gun bullets. While Skyler crashed through a window, holding her shield and wielding her sword.

Next, it showed, Skyler, wearing a bright blue dress, attending a ball, looking at something, she must have been looking at the Snow Owl, who was disguised as a German officer.

After that, Skyler, riding a horse, in the middle of the forest, took out her sword, using it to cut down a German soldier as she continued riding on. While the Snow Owl, in the plane, was flying away from an explosion.

And in a moment of romance, Skyler and the Snow Owl, were looking into each other's eyes, touching each other's faces with their wings. But back to the war, the Snow Owl, cocking a shotgun first, used it to shoot a German soldier, who was down in a trench, an explosion following up.

Skyler, meanwhile, jumping through the air, took out her sword, running in front of a wire fence. Then showing the pink frog, sitting down on the ground as she stared at what looked like a huge fire.

Skyler, using her golden lasso, threw a villain, who was wrapped up, high in the air before throwing him or her back down to the ground. A multitude of scenes appearing as it showed a factory exploding in a huge fireball, then the Snow Owl riding a motorcycle, riding it in the air, as he must have launched from ramp.

Skyler then was fighting a German officer, who was going to strike her with his sword, but Skyler simply kicked at him before the officer could attack her. Skyler then was shown cutting through a group of German soldiers, to go into a building, as she was inside, the German soldiers trying their best to kill Skyler, she cut down a wooden pillar holding the building up, with her sword, the wood shattering into splinters.

Skyler then broke through a rock wall, easily breaking through. She then launched herself up into the air, crossing her wings in front of her face as lightning seemed to come out of her.

 **Wonder Woman**

A last scene appeared, one in which Skyler was trying on dresses with the Snow Owl's real secretary, a plump woman named Mimi.

 _"How can a woman possible fight in this?"_

Skyler asked as she tried lifting her legs to do pretend kicks.

 _"Fight?"_

Mimi said confused by Skyler's behavior.

 _"These are principles."_

Mimi stated, as Skyler took off the hat she was currently wearing and seemed to smell the inside of it.

 _"Although, I am not opposed to engaging in a bit of fisticuffs should the occasion arise."_

Mimi said smiling as she rose her wings to a little fighting stance.

 **June 2017**

 **See it in Real 3D and IMAX**

* * *

 **Well… Now I'm even more excited to see this movie!**

 **And also I forgot to mention… If I haven't already… Make sure you put all your suggestions in the review section and not in a PM!**

 **It's just a lot easier for me if everything is in one place and I don't have to go looking through the many PMs!**

 **Also, Skyler belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl.**

 **And the Snow Owl (Alex) belongs to Alex The Owl.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	10. Dead Men Tell No Tales: Extended Look

**Hey guys!**

 **So Nightfly has yet again written a recreation, this time for the new Pirates of the Caribbean extended look that came out. And since he was the only one who read my recreation of the Wonder Woman trailer so far, it's only fair I post this as soon as possible!**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

Dead Men Tell No Tales: Extended Look

* * *

There was only one ship that was in the middle of the sea and a male Green Macaw sailor was busy cutting something when he saw a strange looking creature staring at him.

The creature was indeed a bird but it was a small bird and it couldn't talk much to the male Green Macaw's shock before he splattered some water on his face just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

He looked at the same place where the strange bird was only to find that it wasn't there anymore but he was shocked to see the creature right in front of him and he screamed out in terror.

The scene changes to a ship coming out of the water before landing on the water in the right position and the scene changes to a face of the familiar bird from the previous trailer.

The scene changes to a spooky ship roaming around a very dark place and in a unfamiliar location.

It then shows the hole of a broken ship and the scene shows a male bird sending out a battle cry before the scene changes to a familiar male Scarlet Macaw, who was wearing an royal navy uniform, looking up to the ship that was literally looming over his own.

The scene then shows the male Scarlet Macaw looking on nervously as the evil bird from the previous trailer lands behind him.

The scene changes to a ship firing a cannon shot at another ship before the scene shows a female Green Macaw talking to an unknown male Scarlet Macaw.

 _"The dead have taken command of the sea."_

Said the female Green Macaw as the scene changes to an unknown figure walking to an unknown destination.

 _"They're searching for a Gunderson."_

Said the female Green Macaw as a pirate hat is placed down on the rest of the mysterious clothing.

The scene then shows a view of the beach before a female Spix Macaw is shown to be trying to get away from something.

The next scene shows the undead birds jumping down from their ship and they landed on the water before the next scene shows them and their leader charging across the water on foot and they headed towards the female Spix Macaw who turns her head only to see the undead pirates coming straight at her.

The scene then shows a ship trying to avoid falling down a gap that had appeared in the sea.

The next scene shows the same male Scarlet Macaw from before staring at the incoming ship that was heading his way.

The scene continues to show the same ship continuing to try and not fall down the big gap in the ocean.

 **THIS MEMORIAL DAY**

The scene then shows the male Scarlet Macaw's ship gets squashed by the evil bird's massive ship and the scene changes to the evil bird who was steering the ship as the attack finally brought down his enemy's ship.

 **DEAD MEN**

The scene then shows a familiar male Peregrine Falcon who has now become a bit gnarly and is slowly becoming a part of his own ship.

 **TELL**

The next scenes a Spix Macaw trying to keep him/herself afloat as sharks swim in a circle beneath him/her.

 **NO**

The scene changes to a pirate flag being burned as it slowly floated down to the ground.

 **TALES**

The next scene then shows a muddy but familiar wing put down his compass on the table before the next scene shows that bird is none other than Blu Gunderson.

 _"Pirates life."_

Said Blu, in a sarcastic tone.

The scenes changes to Blu holding up his rum as a salute to an unknown bird before the screen cuts to black.

Soon a skull and crossbones show up on the screen before it shows a small message.

 **MEMORIAL DAY**

 **#PIRATESLIFE**

 **IN REAL 3D and IMAX 3D**

* * *

 **Man… How I really wish some movies had the Rio characters instead… Oh well… Least we still have the power of imagination!**

 **See you in the next one and keep suggesting things!**


	11. Last Save

**Hey guys!**

 **I had time to make a second update for today, so I thought, why not!?**

 **We done a bunch of trailers, so lets do a scene from a movie! This one is from Hacksaw Ridge, which is by far, probably my most favorite WWII movie so far!**

* * *

Last Save

* * *

Okinawa, 1945, the American and Japanese forces have been battling each other for a long time over the island and one of the final obstacles for the Americas was Hacksaw Ridge. However, the Japanese have managed to dislodge the American forces seven times so far and the last attempt to take the ridge ended in a disaster and a retreat by the American forces, however Army Medic Tyler "Blu" Gunderson was left stranded with about a hundred wounded American soldiers who have been left behind.

And all throughout the day, he carried his fellow wounded soldiers, down the ridge to safety, while avoiding first American artillery fire and then Japanese soldiers, having many close calls, even almost getting bayoneted by a Japanese soldier. As night passed, he continued carrying his fellow soldiers down the ridge, all the while asking for the lord to help him.

As day once again broke, he still continued saving as many of his fellow soldiers as he could. While going back for his sergeant, a sniper shot Blu in the helmet, but the bullet grazed off his helmet, Blu unharmed as his sergeant, Eduardo, picked up an M1 Garand and after Blu helped him find the sniper, Eduardo managed to kill the sniper. Now, Eduardo, wounded in the legs, put down the rifle as Blu came to him.

"You're like gum on a shoe aren't you?" Eduardo asked as Blu came.

"Give me this." Blu told Eduardo as he took the rifle.

"It's a bit late for target practice now don't you think?" Eduardo asked as he was surprised that Blu was holding the rifle, Blu being a conscientious objector.

Blu looked down to notice he had the rifle and quickly put it down on the blanket he had, rolling the end of the blanket around the rifle.

"Jump on it." Blu told Eduardo.

You're kidding?" Eduardo asked, with a look of disbelief.

"No, I'm going to drag you." Blu replied as he beckoned for Eduardo to get on.

Suddenly they could hear the Japanese soldiers talking, who obviously heard the rifle rounds going off, which changed Eduardo's mind very quickly.

"Lets do it!" Eduardo cried as he tried his best to lay down on the blanket, Blu helping him.

"Ready?" Blu asked.

"Yeah." Eduardo replied.

"Lets go." Blu said and started to drag Eduardo, first going backwards.

However that changed as the Japanese soldiers spotted them and charged at the two, firing with their rifles while shouting in Japanese.

"We got company!" Eduardo shouted, Blu stopping for a quick second.

"Come on." Blu said as he turned around to face froward and still holding onto the blanket, started running as fall as he could.

The Japanese soldiers still charged, firing away at the two as Eduardo, who had a Grease submachine gun, fired back, the bullets catching a Japanese soldier who fell froward. Blu ran as fast as he could as the Japanese pressed on, one of them firing his rifle a split second before Eduardo's bullets hit him. As Japanese soldiers continued to fall from Eduardo's bullets, Blu eventually stopped, the two coming at the edge of the ridge.

"Arms up!" Blu said to Eduardo as he grabbed some rope and tied it.

You're got to be kidding me cornstock." Eduardo said in disbelief as he looked at Blu's tie.

"You're tying a bowline, I'm building a bra." Blu replied as he placed his rope tie around Eduardo, who had no choice but to trust Blu. "Come on." Blu said as he helped Eduardo over the edge.

As the Japanese soldiers advanced cautiously, Eduardo was all set to go.

"Ready?" Blu asked as he was ready.

"Uh huh." Eduardo answered.

"Get off!" Blu shouted as he kicked Eduardo off with his talons, Eduardo falling down with the rope tied around him while Blu held onto the rope that lowered Eduardo down.

As Eduardo descended down, Blu was holding onto the rope, using the blanket around the rope so his wings would't burn. As Blu held on, the Japanese soldiers stopped and took aim with their rifles, shooting at Blu who heard the bullets flying. Taking cover, he still didn't let go of the rope until Eduardo landed down, the sergeant landing hard as two soldiers ran up to him with stretcher.

As Blu was still on the ridge, he panted as he was over the dead body of Roberto, the one who bullied him back in boot camp, but the two becoming friends two nights ago, Blu wanted to bring Roberto's body with him. However the Japanese soldiers still fired their rifles and advanced to pounce on Blu and kill him.

As Blu tried to figure out a way to get him and Roberto out, back on the ground, Eduardo was being carried to safety.

"Put me down." Eduardo ordered the soldiers carrying him.

"Yes sergeant." One of the soldiers replied.

"Sergeant Eduardo." A Scarlet macaw captain named Alex said as he came to the sergeant.

"Gunderson's still up there." Eduardo said, while Alex looked up at the ridge, only hearing the constant Japanese shouts and rifle shots.

"What the hell." Was all Alex could say.

"He's got Japs on his tail." Eduardo explained as he too looked at the ridge.

Suddenly Blu was seen, with Roberto, throwing himself off the ridge as he was tied to a rope which was tied to a tree trunk, however the rope didn't reach all the way down and Blu and Roberto were suspended in midair.

As the Japanese soldiers came, firing their rifles down, Eduardo, who still had his grease gun, started firing up, the bullets hitting a Japanese soldier who fell off the cliff to his death. As more Japanese soldiers came, all the other American soldiers down the ridge began firing their rifles at the Japanese attackers, while Blu still hung, trying to grab onto the rope net that was used to climb up the ridge.

As two American soldiers climbed up to get Blu and Roberto, the firefight between the Americans and Japanese still continued until the Japanese soldiers retreated, going out of view. Blu having successfully escaped and now he was safe and sound, finally out of danger.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Sorry if the ending was weird, but that was the end of the clip.**

 **And see you in the next update!**


	12. Wonder Woman Official Origin Trailer

**Hey guys! So, I just came back to school from spring break, which means, updates are coming out more slowly now, but still going at it!**

 **Now, if you don't know, the new trailer for Wonder Woman came out yesterday and wow… I just really want to see the movie now! The music was a bit weird in the trailer a little, but the trailer's content itself was so good!**

 **So, here's the recreation for the new trailer and yes, the characters from the first Wonder Woman trailer recreation I did are the same!**

* * *

Wonder Woman Official Origin Trailer

* * *

As the scene starts, it shows clear blue water seeming to rush away, but it is revealed that it it not as the scene moves up to show white cliffs, with green growing all over them.

 _"The gods gave us many gifts."_

A female Elf Owl's voice spoke as she stood on a balcony overlooking the coast while raising her wings up in the air, with a little female Elf Owl by her side. And then the scene showed the entire city, that was covered in lush green, of which more green fields surrounded the city.

 _"One day you'll know them all."_

And then it showed the adult female Elf Owl riding a white horse, with the little Elf Owl girl and some other female adults, riding down an alley in the city.

 _"This is where we keep them."_

The scene turns black, only to reveal a door opening to let the adult Elf Owl in, walking up with the little girl holding her wing as she went into the room. The pair came into the room which held a gold memorial of some sort, to reveal it holds a sword, however it still amazed the little girl.

 _"It's beautiful."_

The little girl spoke.

 _"Who would wield it?"_

The little girl asked the adult, of which she answered back…

 _"Only the fiercest among us even could."_

However that did not seem to deter the little girl as she stared hard at the sword, having a determined look in her face.

 _"And that is not you Skyler."_

 **Warner Bros. Pictures**

 **A TimeWarner Company**

 **DC**

The scene moved to one of the girl, now older, Skyler, doing sword practice with another of the female warriors, the two of them trading blows and blocks as they fought.

 _"You will train her harder,"_

The adult Elf Owl from before spoke as the scene moved ahead in time, to show Skyler training still, doing sword practice with others, while the adult Elf Owl still spoke.

 _"than any Amazon before her."_

As the training continued, one of the female warriors threw a spear at Skyler, only for her to jump over it as she held a bow and arrow.

 _"Five time harder,"_

As another female warrior shot an arrow from above, Skyler used her shield to throw at the archer, knocking the bow from the warrior's wings.

 _"ten times harder."_

As Skyler continued practicing, the one she has been sword fighting with, knocked her down with her sword, Skyler's sword going out of her wings as she fell down. Skyler's opponent picked up her sword and advanced on Skyler.

 _"Never let your guard down."_

Skyler's opponent shouted at her, as she swung the sword dangerously close to Skyler.

 _"You expect the battle to be fair?"_

Skyler's opponent kept up her attack, hitting Skyler with the sword, only for Skyler to block it with the metal bracelets she was wearing on her wings. The adult Elf Owl's voice speaking once again…

 _"Until she is better than even you."_

Skyler crossed her wings to block her opponent's attack, only for that action to cause a reaction from Skyler's metal bracelets as a shockwave was sent out, knocking down her opponent and causing all the other female warriors to cover their face with their wings. As the shockwave stopped, Skyler was surprised, looking in wonder and amazement at her metal bracelets.

 _"But she must never know the truth, about what she is."_

The adult Elf Owl's voice spoke a little sadly. Later on, Skyler was alone on a cliffside, looking out into the seas. Suddenly she saw something on fire crashing down into the water. Skyler, without even thinking jumped off the cliff and down into the water to save whoever crashed. It was a man, a Snow Owl to be exact, something that has not been seen on this island so far, Skyler curious as she stared at the man who lost consciousness from the crash.

 _"What is this place? Who are you?"_

The Snow Owl's voice asked as he regained his consciousness from the crash, the scene first showing a temple of some kind before it showed the Snow Owl, with his top clothes off, down in some cave, while Skyler came down to see him.

 _"It is our scared duty to defend the world."_

Skyler spoke, not bothering to answer the Snow Owl's questions.

 _"Right…"_

The Snow Owl replied, with a dumbfounded look on his face. The scene changed to one of actual battle, the female warriors charging in a V formation on their horses towards some soldiers who landed on the beach from some rowboats. During the fight, one of the female warriors, holding a bow and arrows jumped up in the air, preparing to fire her arrows at one of the invading soldiers, she fired off three arrows at once.

 _"Whoever you are, you are in more danger than you think."_

The Snow Owl's voice spoke as the scene changed to one of a German officer walking down a room where weapons were being made, after which it showed a female purple dart frog seeming to choke on some gas, and then it showed a small glass chamber, of which there was a gas mask, gas was pumped into the chamber and the glass eyepieces of the mask shattered and broke.

 _"Be careful Skyler."_

The adult Elf Owl said to the girl, putting her wings to Skyler's cheeks with a sad expression, as the scene changed to one of Skyler dropping from a height, onto the floor, where she would grab the sword she once saw as a child. Skyler took the blade and held it, looking at the magnificent design with admiration.

 _"If no one else will defend the world, than I must."_

Skyler spoke as she grabbed the golden lasso of truth, then looking at herself in the mirror. The scene changed to one of London, England, with factories blowing smoke all over the city.

 _"Welcome to jolly, old London."_

The Snow Owl said happily as he and Skyler were riding on a small boat in the middle of the Thames River.

 _"It's hideous."_

Skyler commented as she looked back at the Snow Owl, since she was riding in front.

 _"Yeah, it's not for everybody."_

The Snow Owl replied causally as the scene changed to one of a German general opening the doors to a room and then back with Skyler and the Snow Owl, they were walking down an alley, when some robbers came upon them.

 _"Step back."_

The Snow Owl warned Skyler, only for a bullet first by one of the robbers to glance off one of Skyler's metal bracelets, the Snow Owl clearly amazed by how tough the metal bracelet was.

 _"Or maybe not."_

The scene then changed, where Skyler was back to her original outfit she left her island wearing, having a smug look on her face. She then climbed out of a trench in Eastern France, on the British side, taking her shield with her as she bounced a mortar shell off the shield and then used it to block incoming machine gun bullets. The scene quickly changed to one of a tower exploding from a bomb, soldiers taking cover before it changed back to Skyler, sparks from her boots lighting up the floor as she swung her sword at something.

The scene changed to one of the Snow Owl, riding his motorcycle, riding off a short rise in a forest as it switched over to Skyler, where she was fighting some German soldiers in a room, sliding along the floor as she turned a wooden support beam into splinters before quickly turning around to face an attacking soldier.

Then it showed Skyler's golden lasso of truth, strapped to her side as it then showed her using it, first whipping it at something and then seeing her using it to trip up a German soldier while the Snow Owl fought another German soldier nearby.

 _"Is there anything else you want to show me?"_

The Snow Owl asked Skyler while the two were in the alley in London. The scene changing to one of Skyler holding onto a man's wing, with her's and flinging him into a table. Skyler then riding a horse and taking out a sword, using it to cut down a German soldier. Then later Skyler launching herself up into the air with ehr wings spread out.

 **This June**

The scene moved to one of the female warriors charging down, while riding on their horses, then Skyler blocking machine gun bullets with her shield, then the Snow Owl piloting a biplane while looking back, and lastly a purple dart frog going into a room while also looking back. Then Skyler, using her strength, picked up a German military vehicle and threw it against some buildings, causing dust to kick up.

 **Witness The Future**

The scene then moved to one of Skyler riding a horse while wearing a blue dress, then the Snow Owl, who just managed to hang onto a moving car. It then showed Skyler and the Snow Owl standing together, while looking into each other's eyes. The Snow Owl then piloting a biplane, towards a factory, and next it showed a building exploding while some birds ran away.

 _"What are you?"_

The German general's voice asked angrily as it showed Skyler in full view on the battlefield and then the German General's angry face. It then showed Skyler crashing through a window while also knocking out a German soldier as well.

 **Of Justice**

 _"I am Skyler of Themyscira."_

Skyler spoke while it showed her raising up above the ground and then her speaking while walking to a window, then outside, besides a wired fence, Skyler did a loop in the air before landing back down again.

 _"Daughter of Apollonia."_

Skyler then was seen crashing through a window, sword out and holding shield with a determined face on. Then showing Skyler charging through a group of German soldiers who fell from Skyler's charge while Skyler remained unhurt.

 _"In the name of all that is good,"_

Skyler was then seen fighting a German officer, the officer forcing Skyler up against a wall as Skyler struggled to fight back. And later, Skyler fell down hard on the ground as an explosion happened, debris and fire going everywhere as Skyler simple got back up.

 _"your wrath upon this world,"_

Skyler spoke as she stood with her head feathers flying wildly as she charged through a makeshift obstacle, breaking straight through.

 _"is over."_

Skyler finished as she closed her eyes and crossed her wings again, her metal bracelets lighting up with lightning as the screen faded to black, only for the Wonder Woman logo to pop up in a nice fashion.

Lastly, back in London, Skyler was still getting the hang of life and not doing a great job, as she was carrying her sword and shield and trying to go out a door with them. The Snow Owl saw her and went to her.

 _"Yup, that's not going to work."_

The Snow Owl said and tried to get Skyler to put down her weapons, but Skyler refused for him to take them.

 _"Please put the sword down."_

The Snow Owl advised Skyler and later, the Snow Owl's secretary, a Blue macaw named Mimi, also disapproved of the weapons.

 _"It doesn't go with the outfit."_

Mimi said while using her wing to express her opinion, the Snow Owl agreeing.

 _"At all."_

 **June 2017**

* * *

 **Okay, anyone as hyped as me about this movie? Because I certainly am super hyped right now! I need to see this movie right now!**

 **But seriously, who needs Batman or Superman, when we got badass Wonder Woman kicking everyone's butt!?**

 **See you guys in the next update!**


	13. Logan Official Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **So before we begin, I have a few things to say…**

 **First, sorry I been out of this archive, been focusing on some stuff for MLP: FiM, but can you blame me when the first reveals for season 7 are coming out!?**

 **But not to worry, I will get back to my current Medieval Adventures story very soon, right after I finish the last chapter of my MLP: FiM short story.**

 **Second, while I'm focusing on MLP: FiM at the moment, that doesn't mean I wouldn't bring you stuff submitted by other people! This recreation was written and submitted by Nightfly123, so thank him for bringing this! This was also an idea submitted by T8ECR34TOR, so kill two birds with one stone, right!? (Of course, not literally!)**

 **Anyway… Before I bore you to death…**

* * *

Logan Official Trailer

* * *

Johnny Cash's "Hurt" song starts to play as the 20th century Fox logo appears before it eventually shows a Blue right wing shaking.

 _"Nightfly, what did you did do?"_

Asked an old male bird's voice.

It shows a familiar male Spix Macaw with two feathers on top of his head, slender body, blue feathers and brown eyes, who has aged greatly and is no longer in his prime as he sat in front of an old and fallen water tower.

 _"Alex, the world is not the same as it was."_

Said a forty or fifty year-old Nightfly.

The scene changes to an Older Nightfly looking at something that was currently unknown to the audience.

The scene changes to an foggy forests where a mysterious figure is running through the forests towards an unknown destination.

 _"Our friends, they're gone now."_

Said Nightfly.

The next scene shows Nightfly at a grave yard where he takes a drink of beer behind a tree.

The scene changes to Nightfly holding an sink tub with blood on his wings as he looks at a mirror while his back is covered in scars.

The next scene shows Nightfly putting on a jacket to cover the scars that were showing on his back.

Another scene shows an much older Alex the Scarlet Macaw in a bed in a dome-like place as he gripped the bar on his right with his wing.

The next scene shows Nightfly walking towards the fallen water tower.

The scene changes to a little female Spix Macaw chick who was sitting on a table.

 _"What is she?"_

Asked Nightfly as he looks at the little female Spix Macaw chick.

 _"She's like you."_

Said Alex the Scarlet Macaw as the screen shows the female Spix Macaw standing in the door way.

 _"Very much, like you."_

Said Alex the Scarlet Macaw as the scene changes to Nightfly having a confused expression on his face.

The next scene shows some Eagles driving in cars in a desert.

The scene changes to a mysterious male Scarlet Macaw wearing a mask, hat and goggles.

 _"She needs our help."_

Said Alex the Scarlet Macaw as the scene shows the female Spix Macaw chick turning her head in order to look at something.

 _"Someone come along."_

Said Nightfly who was in the drivers seat with Alex behind him.

 _"Someone has come along."_

Said Alex the Scarlet Macaw as the scene changes to Nightfly as he slowly opens his eyes.

The scene changes to Nightfly who was holding some dog-tags in his left wing as he looks at them before the scene zooms in which effectively showed his name before the scene changes to Nightfly moving his head slowly upwards.

 **20th Century Fox Presents**

The scene shows some Eagles storm into an seemingly abandoned place before showing a car swerving on the grass as it shows Alex the Scarlet Macaw trying to hold on while Nightfly tries to keep control of the car.

The scene then changes to a male Eagle as he puts on a pair of sunglasses before showing the same Eagle as he looks at a flying Helicopter.

The next scene shows the female Spix Macaw chick struggling to reach Alex who is having a seizure.

The scene changes to Nightfly as he carries Alex to the same bed that was seen in an earlier part of the trailer.

The scene then shows Nightfly with a smile on his face and the female Spix Macaw chick is also smiling while Alex looks happy.

The scene changes to a rusty car where Nightfly is sleeping on the female Spix Macaw's lap.

The scene then shows an Eagle running up some stairs at a very fast pace before the scene changes to another Eagle holding out handcuffs and the female Spix Macaw chick is struggling to resist them.

The scene changes to Nightfly as he turns his attention to something or someone unknown while another scene shows the male Eagle and his soldiers.

Another scene shows the female Spix Macaw chick in handcuffs as she turns her head to look at something while another scene shows Nightfly about to attack the soldiers.

The scene changes to some soldiers running through the forest while a very angry Nightfly charges at them in a berserk rage as he jumps up and stabs the soldier in front of him.

Another scene shows the female Spix Macaw chick trying to fend off her attackers and succeeding.

The next scene shows 6 cars driving in a desert before the scene changes to an Eagle firing an gun at something while Nightfly fights back at some Eagles ferociously.

The scene changes to an male Scarlet Macaw being tortured before the scene changes to Nightfly as he tries to supress Alex's powerful seizure.

Another scene shows some Eagles jumping of the roof of a building while the scene changes to Nightfly as manages to block an attack from an unknown enemy.

The scene then shows the female Spix Macaw chick holding Nightfly's wing as they look at something.

 _"Nightfly, you still have time."_

Said Alex the Scarlet Macaw as the scene shows the female Spix Macaw chick looks up at Nightfly who turns to look at her while holding a shovel along with blood on his stomach.

 **LOGAN**

 **March 3**

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Now for the next recreation… I was thinking of doing a trailer for a new World War II movie coming out this summer… I'll give you a hint… It stars a British soldier…**


	14. Dunkirk Trailer 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So I guess my hint was a bit too obvious, since someone guessed this update correctly… (Curse you Lowknave! LOL! JK!)**

 **Anyway… This recreation is for the first official trailer that came out for the upcoming movie, Dunkirk. It is about the successful evacuation of 338,226 British and French soldiers from France to England in the face of the German Blitzkrieg that swept through Europe in the early years of the Second World War. It is considered to be the first of many fatal mistakes that Hitler made, (Well, maybe except for invading Poland!) and can be made as the first of the Allied victories despite being called a defeat, because all those soldiers who made it out, lived to fight another day…**

* * *

Dunkirk Trailer 1

* * *

 **Warner Bros. Pictures**

 **A TimeWarner Company**

 **Syncopy**

In a small, deserted French town, a small group of British soldiers were walking through while leaflets were falling down onto the street. One of the British soldiers grabbed one in midair with his wing and looked at it. On it was a picture of part of northern France, most of it colored red and in the red was the words, "We surround you" with blacks arrows pointing at a white space and in the white space was the single word, "You".

The screen faded to black before showing a beach, with some dead soldiers scattered about and abandoned military vehicles, one of which had a British flag which was being fluttered about by the wind. Also on the beach was a line of British soldiers, all alive, waiting for something. As the British soldiers waited on the beach and in the water, one of them pushed away a dead comrade.

 _"The enemy tanks have stopped."_

A British officer spoke while the screen was black before showing the officer, a gruff looking older Blue macaw. (Eduardo) He was with two other officers on a pier on the beach.

 _"Why?"_

Another, younger officer (Roberto) asked to the older officer.

 _"Why waste precious tanks when they can pick us off from the air like fish in a barrel?"_

As the officer spoke, a British soldier by the name of Nightfly was just coming from the outskirts of the French town, looking at the beach, which was filled with many rows of British soldiers waiting for the Royal Navy to get them. As they waited, silence was on the beach as no one spoke, all calm and peaceful.

 _"There are 400,000 men on this beach."_

Eduardo stated as it then showed a German pilot closing the canopy of his plane, as the screen faded to black, the tension became alive as back on the beach. German dive bombers attacked the British soldiers, the soldiers laying down and hoping to still be alive as the German planes bombed and sprayed bullets at the British soldiers, chaos reigned on the beach as British soldiers stayed still while others panicked and tried to run for it. Nightfly was laying face first down on the beach, his wings over his ears as a bomb exploded nearby and sand flew on top of him.

 **From Christopher Nolan**

As the beach became clam again, Nightfly and a couple of other soldiers were sitting down on the beach, as they watched another British soldier get rid of his gear and letting it fall on the sand as he walked to the water. As Nightfly and the others watched, the soldier went into the water and began to swim, as if he wanted to swim all the way to England.

 **The Event That Shaped Our World**

Back on the beach, German planes attacked yet again as a British soldier pulled back the bolt of his rifle as the planes came in.

 _"He's coming back around."_

A British soldier who was a on a boat explained as he was holding onto some railing with his wings.

 _"He's coming back around!"_

The British soldier shouted louder as a bomb hit and exploded no the boat he was on along with other soldiers. Nightfly, along with other British soldiers, who were swimming to get on the boat, ducked down under the water, Nightlfy holding his ear with his wings again as the muffled screams of men could be heard. As Nightfly let himself go back up the surface of the water, German planes were still attacking, targeting the troop transports as they tried to escape.

On a hospital ship, soldiers were abandoning ship as they jumped over the side of the ship into the water. The German planes finally peeled off, most likely out of ammo, while Nightfly and other British soldiers were still in the water.

 **This Summer**

As Nightfly was standing on top of a sunken ship, he was recused by some normal citizens in a small yacht, one of them tossing a rope to Nightfly. As Nightfly was saved, one of the citizens wrapped a blanket around the soaking wet Nightfly.

 _"Where are we going?"_

Nightfly asked to one of the citizens who saved him.

 _"Dunkirk."_

The citizen answered, while steering his small boat, the British flag flying from the back. And as the screen expands, it shows many small boats, such as sailboats and yachts heading for the beaches of Dunkirk.

 _"We're not going to make it."_

Nightfly said with doubt, but the man who saved him didn't give in.

 _"There's no hiding from this, son."_

The man said, unafraid. The screen turning to black before showing a line of british soldiers boarding a boat.

 _"We have a job to do."_

The screen going black before showing a group of British soldiers desperately trying to take a rowboat out into the water, but having to fight the waves coming in onto the beach. The screen going to black again before showing Nightfly.

 _"If we go there, we'll die."_

Nightfly replied, still hopeless about the situation.

 **Hope is a Weapon**

Back on the beach, while the British soldiers were waiting, some of their comrades and friends, who were dead, were laid on the beach, side by side with their bodies covered up. And then it showed Nightfly up against a wall, loading his rifle, pulling back and pushing the bolt back as the next scene showed a capsizing ship, an explosion rocking the ship as British soldiers were thrown back by the force into the water. And inside the ship, where crew members were attending to the British soldiers, the hull gave way and water rushed in, flooding the room.

Up in the air, British fighter planes were flying through, while back down on the ground, Eduardo, on the pier took his cap, looking up at the sky, where three British fighter planes split formation.

The next scene showed British soldiers down in a ship's hull when some of them heard something, Nightfly, who was along them also heard something as well. As one of the British soldiers came to a hole where water was seeping in, looking through it, something must have hit his beak from the outside for he gave a mighty cry and fell down holding onto his beak in pain. While Nightfly and other soldiers watched, a couple of soldiers held the pained soldier to help him out.

 **Survival is Victory**

Back on the beaches, French citizens in a sailing boat were helping British soldiers board their boat, grabbing onto wings and pulling the Brits up. And as that was happening, german planes still kept up their assault, British soldiers on the boats and piers again laying down as best they could, while bombs landed nearby, exploding in the water.

Meanwhile Nightfly must have been blown off the side of a ship, for he was down in the water with a life vest on, begging for someone to come and save him. Back up in the air, British fighter planes were flying to Dunkirk and back on the seas, a few small yachts were passing by a Royal Navy destroyer, where soldiers were lined up on the deck, cheering by clapping their wings, or taking off their helmets and waving them in the air. And back on the beach, Nightfly and another soldier were carrying a wounded comrade on a stretcher, running along the beach. And back in the French town, from earlier, Nightfly and other British soldiers were running, probably from German troops since a couple of them fell down, most likely from bullets.

The screen faded to black before it showed Eduardo again.

 _"You can practically see it from here."_

Eduardo spoke as Roberto was confused about what he meant.

 _"What?"_

Roberto asked as it showed the scene from when the German planes attacked the beach, while Nightfly was holding his wings to his ears, finally looking around when the sound became quiet again, while Eduardo answered Roberto.

 _"Home."_

 **Dunkirk**

 **Summer 2017**

* * *

 **"The miracle at Dunkirk" as British Prime Minister Winston Churchill called it, would be a very defining moment for Great Britain and for the Second World War.**

 **Hitler's failure to allow the German army to continue their advance and destroy what remained of the British and French armies in France would be fatal and would be a first step to his downfall. For if the German army destroyed what was left of the Allied forces in France, then Hitler might have been encouraged to invade Great Britain right away and Great Britain most certainly would have fallen to the Axis Powers. In turn, leaving America, at that time, as the only major power left to oppose the combined forces of Germany, Italy, Japan, and the U.S.S.R.**

 **However, the resolve of the Royal Navy to evacuate the remains of the British and French armies at Dunkirk pulled through, and over 300,000 Allied soldiers made it to England. And shortly after, with the resolve of the Royal Air Force and the British people's determination to not give in because of the rallying speeches of Winston Churchill, pulled through during the Battle of Britain, when Hitler tried to bomb the British into submission, instead 2,000 German planes fell from the skies during Great Britain's lone resistance to the Axis Powers.**

 **P.S. I decided to use Nightfly's OC, since Nightfly himself is British and I thought he would very much appreciate being part of this update!**


	15. A Seal's Revenge

**Hey guys! Time for another recreation!**

 **This one comes from my most favorite movie on the Navy Seals, Act of Valor, in the end of the movie.**

 **If you haven't seen this movie, and you like modern military movies, I highly suggest you watch it!**

* * *

A Seal's Revenge

* * *

The final moment has come, a Navy Seal team led by Tyler Blu Gunderson, aka, "Chief" and Lieutenant Alex, with the help of a Mexican Special Forces team has breached into a milk factory to hunt down and kill a cell of suicide bombers that was supposed to go into a tunnel leading to the United States, to spread as much destruction as they could in the cities. However, while some of the Seals and the Mexican Special Forces were in the factory to hunt down the bombers, the rest of them had to fend off waves of drug cartel soldiers, who were protecting the bombers. And there was the fact that the bombers were closing in on the tunnel and complete escape, time was of essence for the forces of good.

Blu and Alex, with another Seal member by the name of Roberto, along with a couple of Mexican Special Forces soldiers were entering a room, guns at the ready as they carefully scanned the room. However while they were entering, one of the suicide bombers, upstairs and above, out of view of Blu and Alex, was holding onto a grenade.

As the Seals and Mexicans were checking the room, scanning the area with their assault rifles, the bomber pulled the pin of the grenade and as Alex was checking above, the bomber threw down the grenade into the room, Alex managing to see it. As Alex saw the grenade come down, it bounced onto the floor, but Alex's squad mates and Mexicans didn't hear it because they too focused on what was ahead.

Everything then seemed to go in slow motion…

"Grenade…!" Alex yelled out, however sounding like it was slow motion as Alex lunged froward and threw his body down on top of the grenade.

A second later the grenade went off, instantly killing Alex as the explosion lifted up his body, with blood and feathers flying off, dust also floating in the air as Alex's body was put back down by gravity. As Blu recovered from the explosion, Alex's blood on him, he saw his friend laid down, not moving as blood began to appear from underneath Alex.

"Alex!" Blu yelled out repeatedly as he couldn't believe it, lunging over to his friend, Blu tried to get Alex's attention, but of course Alex didn't hear anything, Blu tried shaking his friend awake, but to no avail. "LT!" Blu continued shouting.

Then Blu heard gunfire from his squad mates and Mexicans, responding to the grenade being dropped as Blu didn't pay attention to them and only cared for his friend. Roberto came to Blu and talked to him.

"Chief." Roberto said as Blu saw him come over. "I got him."

Blu only nodded and got up and with one of the Mexicans, kicked down a door to a room. Meanwhile the suicide bombers have finally reached the tunnel entrance and prepared to escape.

"Keep going, I'll cover you." One of the bombers holding onto an AK-47 told the others.

The leader of the bombers, a white cockatoo named Nigel also shouted to his fellow bombers to hurry.

"Get in the tunnel." Nigel told them in Arabic.

As the bombers started leaving, the Mexican that was with Blu appeared, but he was quickly shot down by the bomber guarding entrance. Blu then came next, but he didn't go down as easily… Firing his M4 Assault Rifle, Blu targeted the bombers escaping, shooting them down one by one like fish in a barrel. Nigel, with an AK-47 got up and shot at Blu, the bullets hitting Blu's M4 which caused Blu to drop it, but that didn't stop him.

As Nigel continued shouting for his suicide bombers to escape, Blu drew his M9 handgun from his holster and began firing it, killing another bomber that ran out of cover into the tunnel. Nigel then shot at Blu again, first hitting Blu's wing that was holding onto his handgun and then started to riddle Blu's body with bullets while Blu was pushed backward by the force, this is until he hit a wall.

Nigel kept shooting Blu until he emptied his clip, hearing the click of the trigger as the white cockatoo took cover and reloaded his AK. As Nigel was busy doing that, Blu slowly lifted up his head, his vision blurry as Nigel shouted in rage and anger. Nigel was shouting to the last bird with him to escape while he put in a fresh clip in his AK and Blu struggled to lift his wing that was holding the handgun. The last bomber watched Blu for a second and decided to make a run for it.

With only three bullets left in his clip, Blu took careful aim as the bomber ran. Blu missed the first two, the shots hitting the bomber's cover, but the third and last connected, the bomber dropping dead in the entrance of the tunnel. However that left Blu completely at the mercy of Nigel.

Blu slowly let his wing fall down as he emptied the clip from his handgun, Nigel listening carefully as he held his AK. Blu released the empty clip, Nigel hearing it and getting up from cover, pointing his AK at Blu. Blu, in his extremely blurry vision, saw Nigel pounce on him, ready to kill the Navy Seal, but at least Blu would die as a hero, having saved countless American lives, but at the cost of his own…

Nigel would have shot Blu and ended his life, if Roberto didn't come charging in with his own M4, shooting it and putting bullets in Nigel. Nigel clearly didn't see Roberto as Blu saw Nigel getting shot, Roberto still shooting until Nigel dropped to the ground, dead. Roberto still cautiously came up as he aimed his weapon at Nigel, at the same time kicking away his AK. Roberto then saw Blu and quickly came to him.

"Chief." Roberto said as he knelt down to Blu, Blu still having very blurry vision as Roberto kept trying to talk to him. "Chief!" Roberto said louder.

Roberto began attending to Blu, fixing him up as Blu still had his eyes open, but they seemed lifeless.

"Assault Two, this is Assault One." Roberto radioed to the other squad mates and Mexicans guarding the perimeter of the factory. "Be advised, tunnel is secure and all threats are neutralized. LT and Chief are down."

And as Roberto reported in, Alex's dead body could be seen, still laying lifelessly with blood still coming out from underneath. Victory came for the Seals as they saved America from a major suicide bomber attack, but it came at a great cost to a great soldier…

* * *

 **And done with another and I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **And sorry I do a lot of recreations for war movies, I can't help it! After animation, my favorite category of movie is war, so yeah…**

 **Also, I'm thinking about extending this to include trailers and clips for TV shows. What do you guys think?**


	16. Royal Embarrassment

**Hey guys! As I stated before I was thinking about extending this to include TV shows and trailers and here's the first one!**

 **Now this was written by Nightfly123 earlier on, but that's when this series was limited to just movie trailer and clips, so it didn't qualify than, but it does now! So here's Nightfly's recreation of the bedsheet scene from the BBC series, Sherlock.**

* * *

Royal Embarrassment

* * *

Tomada Junior was in Buckingham palace after Nightfly's brother Mycroft had called him and Nightfly himself to a special meeting at Buckingham palace.

He was walking with a important businessman who showed him where he can wait for Mycroft only to find Nightfly sitting on the sofa while wearing a bedsheet.

Tomada Junior just looked at him which caught Nightfly's attention as he motioned to him with his head to come and sit next to him which Junior eventually does.

Junior at first prevented himself from checking if Nightfly had any pants on but he eventually took a peek and he quickly snapped himself out of it.

"Are you wearing any pants?" asked Tomada Junior.

"No" said Nightfly.

"Ok" said Tomada Junior.

Soon enough, he and Nightfly looked at each other and they laughed since they couldn't believe that Nightfly wasn't wearing any pants.

"I am so feeling an impulse to steal an astray" said Tomada Junior as Nightfly kept on laughing. "What are we doing here...Nightfly, no, seriously, what?".

"I don't know" said Nightfly.

"Here to see the Queen?" asked Tomada Junior as Mycroft himself came walking into view.

"Oh, apparently yes" said Nightfly when he saw Mycroft before he and Junior began to laugh again much to Mycroft's annoyance.

"Just for once, will you two behave like grown-ups?" asked Mycroft, annoyed.

"He solves crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants" said Tomada Junior as he motioned his head at Nightfly. "So I wouldn't hold on to too much hope.

"I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft" said Nightfly. "Transparent".

"Time to move on, then" said Mycroft as he picked up Nightfly's clothes and handed them towards home. "We are in Buckingham palace, the very heart of the British nation, Nightfly, put your trousers on".

"What for?" asked Nightfly.

"Your client" said Mycroft.

"And my client is?" asked Nightfly as he stood up while a male Scarlet Macaw walked into view.

"Illustrations in the extreme and remain, I must inform you, entirely anonymous" said the male Scarlet Macaw before he noticed Mycroft. "Mycroft".

"Harry" said Mycroft as he shook wings with Harry. "May I apologise for the state of my little brother".

"Criminal work, I suppose" said Harry as he noticed Junior. "Tomada Junior, my employer is a big fan of your blog".

"Your employer?" asked Tomada Junior, shocked.

"Especially about the Ann-something crutch" said Harry as he noticed Nightfly. "And Mr Nightfly the younger, you look taller in your photographs".

"I like the company of short friend" said Nightfly. "Mycroft, I don't do Anonymous clients, I prefer a mystery at one end of my cases, both ends are too much, good morning".

Nightfly tried to walk away only for Mycroft to deliberately put his food on the end of his bedsheet which resulted in the bedsheet falling down and Nightfly managed to luckily grab although his naked body shown.

"This is of national importance, grow up" said Mycroft, sternly.

"GET OFF, MY SHEET" said Nightfly, angrily.

"Or what?" challenged Mycroft.

"I will just walk away" said Nightfly.

"I'll let you" said Mycroft.

"Boys please, not here" pleaded Tomada Junior.

"WHO IS MY CLIENT?" demanded Nightfly.

"Take a look at where you're standing and make a deduction" said Mycroft. "You are to be judged by the highest in the land and so for GODS SAKE!, put your clothes on".

* * *

 **I wonder how the Buckingham Palace guards would react… They would probably just stand there doing nothing, well since being naked in front of them is not an issue.**

 **Oh and before I go, I have also been thinking about whether or not to also include game trailers and cutscenes in this as well… Any thoughts on that?**


	17. The Pirate and his Son

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry there wasn't anything yesterday, I decided I needed a little break from FFN for a day and today I had a very busy day, but I still wanted to give you guys something…**

 **Luckily, Nightfly123 came to my rescue and has written another recreation for this!**

 **And I'm going to be spending the last of my day (after dinner) catching up on reading and messages from you guys!**

 **But for now…**

* * *

The Pirate and his Son

* * *

A young male Peregrine Falcon is looking at his father who has barnacles on his face and on the rest of his body to symbolize the fact that he hasn't been doing his job of ferrying the souls to the next world.

The adult male Peregrine Falcon had his sword pointed at his son before he eventually puts the sword back into it's sheathe as he begins to speak to his son.

"Don't you see, I'm cursed to this ship?" asked Tomada Junior in annoyance.

"That's why, I'm here, I think I know a way to break your curse, to free you from the Dutchman" said the young male Peregrine Falcon.

"Tom, no" said Tomada Junior since he doesn't believe that there is a way to break his curse.

"I read about a treasure, a treasure that holds all the power of the sea, the trident of Poseidon can break your curse" said Tom in an attempt to convince his father.

Tomada Junior walked over to his 10 year-old son before hugging him which Tom instantly returned since he loves his father very much.

"Tom, the trident can never be found" said Tomada Junior.

"I found you" said Tom.

"It's just a tale" said Tomada Junior.

"Like the tales of you and Sir Nightfly?" asked Tom as he and his father broke their hug. "He'll help me find the trident-".

"You stay away from Nightfly" said Tomada Junior. "Leave the sea forever, you've have to stop acting like-".

"Like a pirate?, I won't stop" said Tom. "I want you to come home".

* * *

 **Well that was quick!**

 **And again, this was written by Nightfly123, so make sure to thank him for spending the time to write it!**

 **And I'll see you hopefully tomorrow!**


	18. Call of Duty: WWII Reveal Trailer

**Hey guys! Welcome back to this story!**

 **Now here's my first non movie recreation for this post!**

 **As some of you may know… The next Call of Duty is finally going back to its roots… WWII. And the hype is so real right now!**

 **Yesterday was also the 73th anniversary of D-Day, aka. Operation Overlord, the invasion by American, British, Canadian, and Free French forces in Normandy, France, on June 6, 1944, to free Europe from Hitler and the Nazis.**

 **So here's the recreation for the reveal trailer that came out!**

* * *

Call of Duty: WWII Reveal Trailer

* * *

 **Actual In-Game Footage**

 _"This day has set upon a mighty endeavor…"_

A man's voice on a radio sounded as first the ocean could be seen, then landing craft full of American soldiers, then a cliffside, and lastly, a sky full of allied planes. The day was D-Day, June, 6, 1944, the invasion of Normandy, and this particular beach on the Normandy coast was Omaha beach.

 _"Souls will be shaken with the violences of war."_

The man's voice continued as in one of the landing craft, a Blue macaw soldier named Blu stood up, looking towards the German occupied beach.

 **Activision Presents**

 _"In this hour of great sacrifice…"_

The man's voice on the radio still continued as back in Normandy, one of the landing craft exploded in flames from a direct hit by a German gun. The flaming landing craft hitting another as soldiers in the other one ducked down.

 **A Sledgehammer Games Production**

 _"We shall prevail."_

The man's voice on the radio ended as the landing crafts finally got to the beach, but as soon as the ramps lowered down, German MG-42s sprayed bullets all over, killing scores of American soldiers. Blu went over the side of the landing craft instead and splashing down in the water. As he floated back up to the surface, another soldier was with him, shouting to him.

 _"Get your head down and keep moving!"_

As the German MG-42s continued firing, the American soldiers charged up the beach, running through tracers and mortar rounds landing nearby. As the scene changed, it showed a lot of allied planes advancing into German occupied Europe.

 _"We are all that separates the world from darkness."_

A soldier's voice sounded as P-47 Thunderbolts flew above his head towards their targets. The scene changing to a German soldier getting off his burning tank and taking out a Luger pistol and loading it.

 _"The enemy is ruthless."_

The soldier's voice said as the German pulled the trigger of his pistol, apparently finishing off a wounded allied soldier.

 _We can not, we must not fail."_

The soldier's voice finished as it showed a group of American soldiers in a field, with allied planes flying above.

 _"Duty first."_

Another Blue macaw soldier named Roberto told Blu as he winked at Blu. The scene changed to one where American soldiers were riding on Sherman tanks, advancing deeper into Normandy.

 _"Hey Felipe! Bumpy enough for you?"_

One soldier called to his friend while sitting on the lead tank. As the Sherman tanks drove on, they were ambushed by a German Panzer IV, firing a point blank shot at the lead Sherman, which exploded in flames, taking all the American soldiers riding on top with it. Blu covered his eyes from the explosion as he couldn't believe it.

As the fight continued, German Stuka dive bombers roared in, their infamous sirens wailing as they fired their machine guns at Blu and his comrades. One of the soldiers getting shot and died instantly as he fell, Blu and the others ducking down. As Blu came to an AA gun, he started shooting back at the German planes, managing to get one, which went down in flames.

Later, Blu could be seen sitting down, a face of no emotions as the same German plane crashed into a church, knocking Blu backward as he hang on to a ladder, a church bell hitting the ladder from the other side and almost knocking off Blu. As Blu hung on, one of his comrades was about to fall off, hanging onto a wooden beam.

 _"I got you, hold on!"_

Blu shouted, but he was too late as the other soldier fell to his death. Then next showed a American soldier with a flamethrower, burning out a German bunker. As it showed Blu looking around at a town's ruins, his voice sounded, speaking to Roberto.

 _"How many casualties?"_

Blu asked, Roberto giving back an answer Blu didn't like.

 _"We have to execute the mission."_

Roberto answered, as the next shot showed a soldier laying down, speaking to Blu.

 _"Get me the f*** out of here."_

The soldier asked Blu as it showed a American soldier getting shot while holding onto his rifle, a mortar round exploding near by. Blu then making the sign of the cross over the dead body of one of his friends. Blu then angry at Roberto, yelling in his face.

 _"How many!?"_

But Roberto still stuck to his orders of course…

 _"We had orders!"_

Blu didn't like this one bit as he then punched Roberto with his wing right across the face. As another battle started, trees exploded as a German round hit them while American tanks and soldiers advanced froward, the trees turning to splinters. As the German barrage continued, a round exploded in front of Blu, knocking him off his talons and onto the ground.

As the American soldiers went froward, a German MG-42, on a halftrack, was firing onto the American soldiers, cutting them down. While the battle continued, Blu, holding onto his rifle, helped another of his friends up.

 _"Get to cover!"_

Blu's officer shouted as Blu and his friends ran, one soldier returning German fire with his grease gun while a wooden structure collapsed.

Then it showed Blu having to fight hand to hand with a German soldier, Blu picking up his helmet while he pinned down his enemy and then using it to senselessly beat the German's head.

 _"Lieutenant! Tell them what we're all about."_

A high officer asked a lieutenant named Eduardo.

 _"No mission too difficult."_

Eduardo spoke while it showed Blu loading up his M1 Garand, then a group of American Sherman tanks firing at German positions while taking return fire, while an American soldier was on top of one of the tanks, firing the turret mounted M1919A4 machine gun at the Germans. As the fight went on, Blu, with a trench gun, shot and killed a German soldier charging at him at point blank range.

 _"No sacrifice too great."_

Eduardo continued as Blu and Roberto were together, walking through some woods. Then a German King Tiger tank rolling through, aiming its deadly 88m gun at Blu and his friends.

 _"Come on! On me!"_

Roberto's voice shouted as the German tank zeroed in, firing its gun, the shots hitting close by Blu and the other American soldiers. As Blu and his friends finally managed to destroy the German tank, the tank now a flaming wreckage, Blu came up with his rifle and shot one of the German soldiers, who was wounded.

As the screen went black for a split second, it then showed Roberto, speaking to Blu who just arrived in the Army's First Infantry Division.

 _"Welcome to the bloody first."_

Roberto welcomed Blu and then stepped back while holding a grease gun.

 _"You're a long way from Minnesota, farm boy."_

 **Call of Duty: WWII**

 **November 3**

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So yes, the hype is real! But also, I wanted to make something for D-Day, but nothing really came to mind.**

 **And I also had the first half written up like a month ago, but never finished with the second half until now, so this might have turned out a little messy… But that's up to you guys to decide!**


	19. Star Wars Battlefront II: Reveal Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with another recreation for a game trailer!**

 **This one's going to be for the Star Wars Battlefront II: Full Length Reveal Trailer, which was suggested by T8ECR34TOR, but I also have been thinking about doing this trailer anyway too!**

 **So here it is!**

* * *

Star Wars Battlefront II: Reveal Trailer

* * *

 **EA DICE**

 **Motive Criterion**

As the camera pans down, it shows a blue sky filled with clouds to reveal a snowy planet where a First Order base sat, TIE fighters launching.

 _"I've waited 30 years for this."_

A female's voice spoke as the camera went down to the base level, showing bird stormtroopers walking about with their blasters. As a whole wing of TIE fighters launched to battle the Resistance, the scene changed to one of 30 years earlier…

 _"I still remember my last orders…"_

The female's voice continued as it showed her, wearing black stormtrooper armor, a little probe hanging on her back as she stood on the bridge of an Imperial ship. The ship was going through hyperspace while the female put her helmet on.

As the ship came out of hyperspace, TIE fighters accompanied it as they passed by a much larger Star Destroyer.

 _"…The day the real war began."_

As the ship continued on, it showed more star destroyers, with a massive carter shape behind one of them.

 _"The rebellion…"_

The emperor's voice spoke as the scene changed to what was the massive carter shape, which was the incomplete second death star, the imperial fleet circling the massive battle station to protect it.

 _"…cannot be allowed to persist."_

The emperor's voice finished as the scene went down to the surface of the moon of Endor, a fierce battle between the imperial stormtroopers and rebel troopers was happening. The female wearing the black stormtrooper armor charging through with her squad against the rebels.

As the battle continued, the special black stormtroopers showed their skills as they easily bested the rebel soldiers and while an imperial scout trooper had his blaster jammed, several laser bolts came flying in behind him, killing several rebels.

 _"We weren't expecting special forces."_

A stormtrooper sergeant's voice said to one of the black armored ones as the black stormtrooper walked past the sergeant, replying to his comment at the same time.

 _"That's the point, Sergeant."_

As the imperial soldiers relaxed, the second death star above Endor suddenly exploded in a fireball as the shockwave of the huge blast could be seen. The female commander of the special imperial forces took off her helmet as she was stunned by the death star's destruction, revealing her to be Bia.

 _"Impossible…"_

Bia commented as she had the look of disbelief on her face.

 _"Commander…"_

One of Bia's soldiers, named Tiago, asked.

 _"What do we do now?"_

As Tiago asked, the scene changed to the space around Endor, now filled with wreckage of star destroyers and the second death star from the space battle as a lone TIE fighter flew through the wreckage.

 _"We avenge our Emperor."_

Bia answered as her ship, along with what remained of the imperial fleet escaped the rebel fleet and jumped into hyperspace. As Bia's ship sailed through hyperspace, the scene changed as the Millennium Falcon was flying through above a lake on a green world, being chased by a couple of TIE fighters.

 _"Resistance…"_

The emperor's voice spoke again as the scene changed to a space battle, X-wings and TIE fighters dogfighting with each other as a Star Destroyer's turbolasers fired away at a rebel ship.

 _"Rebellion…"_

The emperor continued as one of the TIE fighters shot down a rebel X-wing, the X-wing exploding in flames as the pilot blocked the flames with his wing.

 _"You will burn these ideas away."_

The emperor finished as the destroyed X-wing flew through space while the TIE fighter continued on to hunt down more rebel fighters. The scene changing to one of Bia standing at attention before a red cloaked figure on the bridge of an imperial ship. The scene switching to one of a Jedi, Blu, who held onto his lightsaber while his droid, R2-D2 was beeping at him. As Blu got up from kneeing, Bia, wearing her armor on, pointed her blaster at Blu.

 _"Hope cannot save them!"_

Bia shouted to a group of imperial stormtroopers in an imperial base.

 **The Untold Soldier's Story**

The scene changed to one of imperial stormtroopers, supported by AT-AT walkers, advancing onto a rebel held position. And then a battle in a planet's atmosphere, Bia's ship dodging missiles and destroyed ships. As one of the rebel ships was destroyed, a couple of X-wings still in the hangar flew off and dropped down through the sky as the battle continued.

 **Fight For The Galaxy**

The next scene showed a group of TIE fighters flying above a green world, missiles sailing through the sky as one of them hit one of the fighters, which blew up. Back to the snowy planet from before, a First Order TIE fighter, shot down and crashed down onto its base as the stormtroopers ran for cover. And on another planet, this time a sandy one, a speeder raced through a town, while a horse like creature reared its head as the speeder passed close by.

 **In Multiplayer Battles**

Then a red colored cockatoo showed, wearing black clothing as he ignited his double bladed red lightsaber. As the cockatoo had a face full of anger, he charged at his opponent, who dropped his own lightsaber, but with the force, the owner got it back to his wing, which was green.

 **Across All Eras**

Jewel was then seen, running through a wooded area as explosions of a battle were lighting up nearby. The next shot showing the battle of Hoth, as rebel soldiers riding tauntauns fired away with their blasters at imperial snowtroopers while dodging the huge legs of the AT-AT walkers.

The next shot showing the battle of Scarif as rebel fighters flew above the shield gate to engage a Star Destroyer and numerous amounts of TIE fighters.

The screen went black for a couple of seconds before revealing a cockatoo's wing covered in black clothing pushing out his wing for a force push, throwing a resistance fighter down the hallway. Again the screen went black before showing the cockatoo using his red lightsaber to cut down another resistance fighter. For the third time the screen went black before showing the full extent of the red cross design of the lightsaber as the cockatoo, who's head was turned, turned it to show his mask that he wore.

 **Star Wars**

 **Battlefront II**

 **EA**

* * *

 **And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Now, in case you're confused, lets just say that in this Star Wars universe, none of the characters I used are related to each other. So Blu is not Bia's father and Bia is not Blu's daughter.**

 **Also, I got a suggestion from Tomadahawk suggesting I do a movie trailer for Cars 3. Now I don't think that would work really well… Since the cars wouldn't be alive and it would be birds driving them… Unless he wants the cars to be named differently…**

 **But… If one of you guys wish to tackle it and write it, than by all means you are free to do so!**

 **And see you in the next one!**


	20. Cars 3 Official Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **Looks like Nightfly came to the rescue again as he has written the Cars 3 trailer. Still waiting to see if other people will write stuff for this, because so far it's just me and Nightfly doing it and I would really like it if more of you guys got involved!**

 **Anyway… Lets get on with Nightfly's recreation of the official trailer for Cars 3!**

* * *

Cars 3 Official Trailer

* * *

The screen first shows a racing arena while a mysterious voice spoke to an unknown person as the voice explained something important.

 _"You are about to become the biggest brand in racing. Movie deals, in-commercials, products indorsements, KA-CHOW!."_

Many different products were shown on the screen before the scene eventually showed a male silver car and a male red race-car.

 _"You think you're famous now?"_

Asked the male silver car before he laughed.

 _"We'll be rich beyond belief."_

The screen shows many races where the male red race-car always loses to the rookies before it eventually showed the male red race-car getting cleaned.

 _"Mr Sterling, what is this about?"_

Asked the male red race-car called Tomada.

The screen cuts to show some rookie race-cars who are speeding up before the scene changes to show Tomada in the lead before an unknown rookie catches up to him and the scene changes to Tomada swerving out of control and the next shot shows him hitting the barricade before he is shown flying through the air.

 _"Your legacy, every time, you lose."_

Said Sterling as he addressed an important issue.

 _"You damage, yourself, I'm sorry, your racing days are coming to an end."_

The scene changes to Tomada landing hard on the track repeatedly and sliding along the track on his side before it shows him rolling across the track as the scene changes to Tomada being checked on by ambulances while his friends looked on in concern.

 _"We can only hope, that this race today."_

Said a news reporter.

 _"Wasn't his last."_

The screen shows Tomada watching the TV in his trailer before he switches the TV off in annoyance.

 _"I will decide when I'm done."_

Vowed Tomada.

The scene changes Sorrel, who is female blue Porches 911, entering the garage as she looks at Tomada with worry.

 _"How you're feeling?"_

Asked Sorrel, worriedly.

The scene changes to Tomada looking at a sign that showed his long-dead friend Alex.

 _"I can't go out on the track."_

Said Tomada.

 _"And do the same old thing, it won't work. It's futile to resist change, man."_

Said Fillmore.

 _"You know, what I do?"_

Asked Nightfly who is a rusty tow truck.

 _"What?"_

Asked Tomada as silence happened between him and Nightfly.

 _"I don't know."_

Said Nightfly as he finally responded.

 _"I got nothing."_

 **ONE LAST CHANCE**

 _"I'm so excited to train you."_

Said a female yellow car called Arlene as she looks at Tomada.

 _"I like the challenge, I call you, my senior project."_

 **ONE MORE DREAM**

The screen changes to Luigi holding a green flag as he looks at Tomada and Arlene.

 _"On your marks, get set, GO!"_

Said Luigi as he waves the flag while Tomada and Arlene drive off down the beach.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa."_

Said Arlene before she finds herself stuck in the sand.

 _"The beach ate me."_

 **FROM THE CREATORS OF FINDING DORY AND INSIDE OUT**

 _"Tiberius, set a new record today."_

Said an female news reporter.

 _"When he pulled up the fastest lap ever recorded."_

 **THIS SUMMER**

The scene changes to Tomada being swarmed by reporters before the scene shows Tomada watching Tiberius, who is a young black car, create the fastest lap with a worry expression on his face.

 **IT'S NOT OVER**

 _"This is my last chance, Arlene, LAST!"_

Said Tomada in an stern voice.

 _"If I lose, I never get to do this again."_

 **UNTIL TOMADA STRIKES**

 _"Don't fear failure, be afraid of not having the chance, you have the chance."_

Said Sorrel in an attempt to cheer Tomada up.

 _"I used to watch you on TV, flying through the air."_

Said Arlene.

 _"You seem so fearless, I wish I knew what that felt like."_

 _"TOMADDDAAAAA!"_

Shouts a fan.

 **FROM DISNEY AND PIXAR**

 _"You'll never be as fast as Tiberius."_

Said an old truck.

 _"But you can be smarter than him."_

 _"Racing is the reward, not the stuff."_

Said Tomada.

 _"Tiberius chances of winning are, 95.2 percent."_

Said a female car.

 _"GO TOMADA!"_

Shouted Nightfly as he watches his friend race.

 **CARS 3**

 **JUNE 16**

* * *

 **Oh and before we go, I also had to do a ton of editing, including replacing one certain character with Nightfly himself, but other than that, everything is the same as he has written it!**

 **And see you next time!**


	21. The Incredible Hulk Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally we have a recreation that was not done by either me or Nightfly123!**

 **This one was done by T8ECR34TOR, so make sure to say thank you to him when you write your review!**

* * *

The Incredible Hulk Trailer

* * *

 **"TIH" OPENING THEME**

This big theme opens up with a red flashing sign that says "DANGER." Then a deep voice appears after revealing a blue macaw activating a machine and restraining himself to medical chair while a scanning was on top of him.

 _"Doctor Tyler Gunderson, physician, scientist. Searching for a way to tap into the hidden strength that all birds have."_

Tyler was calm on the chair as the scanner came closer to him. The scanner showed a count meter.

 _"Then, an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry."_

The scenes changes to Tyler being outside on a rainy night, trying to fix the tires of his car. But then he scraps his wing with one of the tools, causing him to yell and get angry.

 _"And now, when Tyler Gunderson grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs."_

Tyler stands up and his eyes begin to turn green.

 **Jesse Eisenberg In…**

Then all of Tyler's feathers start turning green as he gets bigger and his shirt tears. Tyler turns into a roaring buff green bird before pushing his car down a hill with complete rage.

 **The Incredible Hulk**

It shows Tyler in his hulk form trying to destroy labs. Demonstrating his power.

 _"The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter."_

It then shows that reporter as a young and handsome blue macaw alone in a lab holding a yellow rock.

Tyler is in his normal form and speaks with the reporter.

 _"Mr. Beto, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."_

Then the scene changes into a lab that is exploding. Mr. Beto dodges behind a car witnessing the explosion and the hulking bird inside.

 **Also Starring…**

 **Bruno Mars**

 **Andy Garcia as Dr. Tyler Gunderson In Hulk Form**

Tyler, in hulk form, was moving all the fire and debris away from him while still showing fury.

The deep voice returns as the scene changes to a new morning where Tyler is alone, standing in front of a tombstone that says "Tyler Blu Gunderson."

 _"The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Tyler Gunderson is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he is dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him."_

Then it shows Tyler's face and the picture is cut in half. One side is Tyler in his normal form, the other is him in his hulk form.

 **The Incredible Hulk**

* * *

 **And again, like last update, had to edit this, but everything is basically still the same as T8ECR34TOR wanted it.**

 **And now… The great and powerful Tr… I mean… Alex, is gone! (Throws a smoke bomb) JK! LOL!**


	22. Star Wars: The Last Jedi Official Teaser

**Hey guys! Back with another recreation!**

 **And you guys are going to certainly love this one! I can't believe its taken me this long to put it out…**

 **But this is the recreation for the first teaser that came out for Star Wars: The Last Jedi!**

 **Boy am I excited to write this one!**

* * *

Star Wars: The Last Jedi Official Teaser

* * *

As the screen is first black, with only a few dots of light, like stars in space, it slowly lights up to reveal that it's not space, but rather a rocky surface. Suddenly a blue wing appears on the rocks as the camera pans up to reveal Jewel, grasping for air as she's on her wings and legs. The screen turns black again as Eduardo's voice speaks as he instructs Jewel.

 **Lucasfilm**

 **Ltd**

 _"Breathe"_

The screen lights up again to reveal a blue ocean, the camera panning up to reveal a small island with a sunset behind it, the screen turning black again.

 _"Just…"_

The island is seen again, this top from top down as the camera goes along the island's length.

 _"Breathe."_

As Eduardo continues, Jewel is seen on a cliffside, looking down upon the waves crashing against the edge of the cliff.

 _"Now…"_

Eduardo continued as the screen turns black again for a second.

 _"Reach out."_

As the screen lights up again, Jewel is seen laying her wing against a rocky surface, using the force to lift a clutter of pebbles off the ground, the screen once again going black before Eduardo finally asks Jewel a question.

 _"What do you see?"_

The screen returns to show a bridge of a resistance ship, General Mimi staring at a star map while the crew of the ship walked about.

 _"Light."_

Jewel spoke as the scene changes to one of a shattered Nigel Ren's mask laying on what appears to be the floor of a First Order base.

 _"Darkness."_

Jewel continued as the next scene showed what appeared to be a wooden wall, with a small bookshelf attached to it and a light shining upon the books. As it appeared that Jewel was there, she put her wing on one of the covers, which had a symbol of a gold lightsaber, a star in the middle of it as a circle of blue surrounded it.

 _"A balance."_

The screen goes black before showing Jewel back on the island, practicing her lightsaber skills as Eduardo watched Jewel from behind.

 _"It's so much bigger."_

Eduardo replied to Jewel's comments.

 **This Christmas**

Next scene showed a desert like planet, as resistance speeders charged towards a group of First Order walkers while trailing red smoke. As the next scene quickly cuts in, Blu is revealed, still in a coma as he is laying in a sleeping chamber. The next scene then changes to one of a resistance ship being attacked, Rafael, who was the leader of the resistance's black squadron of X-wings, running down the hall with his droid, BB-8, going to Rafael's X-wing.

Next scene showed a desert like planet, as resistance speeders charged towards a group of First Order walkers while trailing red smoke. As the next scene quickly cuts in, Blu is revealed, still in a coma as he is laying in a sleeping chamber. The next scene then changes to one of a resistance ship being attacked, Rafael, who was the leader of the resistance's black squadron of X-wings, running down the hall with his droid, BB-8, going to Rafael's X-wing.

As they make it, the hanger entrance suddenly blows up, taking Rafael's X-wing with it, but Rafael and BB-8 were fine. The scene changes to one of a sky battle, a First Order TIE fighter being shot down by the Millennium Falcon as it escapes from more TIE fighters.

And then Jewel can be seen running, with her blue lightsaber powered up.

 _"I only know one truth."_

Nigel Ren spoke as it showed him with his scarred face from his battle with Jewel on Starkiller Base, Nigel holding his red cross lightsaber and pointing it froward. As the scene moves on, a temple on fire could be seen, the old male wearing a hood walking up to it, R2-D2 behind him.

As the next scene comes up, it shows a squad of special stormtroopers walking through the flaming wreckage of the temple. And then the next scene changes into a space battle as resistance ships and X-wings faced off attacking waves of TIE fighters. As the battle progresses, a resistance X-wing shots down a TIE fighter which explodes in flames as the X-wing flies through the debris and out the other side. The screen turns black for one last time.

 _"It's time for the Jedi…"_

Nigel Ren's voice rings as Eduardo is seen standing by the entrance of a cave, looking out at something.

 _"To end."_

 **Star Wars**

 **The Last Jedi**

 **December**

* * *

 **Yup! The hype is real!**

 **And I already know I'm going to get some bad reviews saying how this movie is going to be bad, just because The Force Awakens was bad to some.**

 **I actually liked The Force Awakens and I'm going to like The Last Jedi just as much, so trolls… Come at me! I dare you!**


	23. FREEDOM!

**Hey guys!**

 **So Nightfly123 turned out to be the only one so far to have read my recreation of the Star Wars: The Last Jedi Teaser, so it only makes sense for me to have his recreation that he written up posted, does it not?**

 **Anyway…**

* * *

FREEDOM!

* * *

Tomada was laid out on a cross-like table and he was gasping for breath as he was going through the most painful punishment that has ever been used in the Medieval age.

He had already been drawn and hung, but, now he was gasping for breath as he was going through the next painful stage of his punishment.

A member of the magistrate, who was a male Spix Macaw, was urging him to submit to King Longshanks although Tomada had repeatedly refused to do so.

"Right now, please, live" said the male Spix Macaw. "Just say it, cry out...mercy".

Tomada was still gasping while the crowd watching were beginning to feel sorry for the Peregrine Falcon and soon cries of mercy were heard from the crowd since they moved by the guy's valour.

In the crowd, Tomada's friends Bosco and Marcus were watching on in horror as they watched their friend suffer the worst punishment that their friend would ever have been put through.

Meanwhile, King Longshank's son, prince Marshal was looking out the window as he watched events unfold and he waited patiently for Tomada to die, but, not without hearing him utter the word mercy.

"Cry out" said the male Spix Macaw. "Just say it, Mercy".

Back in King Blu's kingdom, Blu was standing on the top of his castle as he looked out over the horizon as he desperately hoped that Tomada would not be killed even though he knew that he was grasping at straws.

Tomada's daughter Bobbie could only sit and pray for her father since she knew that there was nothing that she could do at this very moment as she tried to hold back tears of sadness.

"Mercy, him, mercy" said Bosco in a defeated tone.

"He's just gotta have to say it" said Marcus as he looked to be holding back tears.

Tomada was now slowly regaining his breath and he took the moment to try and get his breath back before he nodded to the male Spix Macaw that he wanted to say a word which the male Spix Macaw quickly complied with.

"The prisoner wishes to say a word" said the male Spix Macaw to the crowd.

The crowd's cries for mercy slowly died down as they waited for Tomada to say mercy since they thought that was the only thing that he could say at this very moment and they wanted him to be granted a quick death, just to get it over and done with.

Tomada was still regaining his breath and it took several moments until he had enough strength to utter one word and he knew exactly what word that he wanted to utter and he shouted out the word with the last of his strength.

"FRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOORRRRMMM!" shouted Tomada as he raised his head only to slowly lower it back down again.

Bosco and Marcus couldn't believe that Tomada had uttered the word "Freedom" and Marcus eventually closed his eyes as a sign of knowing that Tomada was going to get a slow and painful death.

Bobbie eventually closed her eyes since she had a feeling that this was the end for her father while the crowd stood in shock at the fact that Tomada much rather die than utter the word mercy.

The male Spix Macaw seemed disappointed and he turned his head to the executioner who he nodded in approval to kill Tomada and the executioner began to prepare himself to finish off Tomada once and for all.

Tomada turned his head to his left only to see a vision of his wife Sorrel who he smiled at while Sorrel smiled back at him as the executioner brought up his axe before bringing it back down and straight onto Tomada's neck which effectively ended Tomada's life for good.

* * *

 **I honestly have not seen Braveheart, but now I think I should…**

 **Oh and before any of you complain, it is really fair that Nightfly's recreation is here because again, he has taken the time to read mine, so I should take some of my time to post his recreation.**


	24. Musical Number

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with another submitted recreation done by T8ECR34TOR!**

 **I hope you enjoy it and I don't know where this is from… Do you guys know?**

* * *

Musical Number

* * *

It was the middle night. Alex the scarlet macaw and Jewel the blue macaw are stuck together inside a parallel universe. Now they're in a dressing room wearing these 1920's clothes, and trying figure out what else to go over so they can get home. Alex is walking around saying, "What do we do now? We got-we got 'Millie' and 'Tommy' to tell their fathers that they're in love." Jewel was sitting on a chest and replies to him. "Which I know we're in a musical and everything, but seeing someone who resembles my Blu and he falls in love with someone else…that was-" "It was hard to watch, I know." So the two friends just exhaled, and Alex says to her "Anyway, I mean, what are we…supposed to do? What do you think this…Music Meister needs us to do now?" "Uh…" Jewel couldn't think of a good answer on how to bring this inter-dimensional threat they're deal with down. But then a friendly voice was released. "Ah, there you are!"

A bird who resembled Nico the yellow canary flew in and spoke with the two. "You two ready?" Alex was confused. "Ready for…" "For rehearsal, you dolt. Mr. Moran told me that you got more songs in your repertoire." "Ah." Alex said, then Jewel said, "We have to this finish the musical." "Yeah." "Uh do you…do you happen to know anything original?" She asked Nico's counterpart, and he smiles, sits down near a piano and says "As a matter of fact, I've been workin' on something all day." He chuckles and gets to the instrument. Alex and Jewel were surprised to get a quick answer like that. "Wow." Alex said. "Things really are easier in musicals." Jewel nodded to that. Then the piano was being played.

Alex cleared his throat, "All right." And began to sing.

At times like these when life is getting me down

And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship

There's at least one power that we both still have

And that's the power of

(then Jewel)

Friendship?

The pianist stopped and so did Alex. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say." Jewel chuckled, "Yeah, it's an easy rhyme." Then the pianist started again.

(Alex)

I'm your super friend

Your super friend

He began to do a little tap dancing and Jewel joined in.

I'll be there in the nick of time

If you're ever in a spot

(Jewel)

And if you're not there in time

You can just go back in time

And give it another shot

Alex said, "I'm actually not suppose to do that anymore." "Oh okay." "Sing!" They laughed.

(Jewel)

I'm your super friend

Super friend

(Alex)

When you need a compliment

I can rattle off a dozen

For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed

By your more famous cousin

Jewel laughed, "Thank you! No one ever says that." "Oh yeah, he's all like, 'I'M SUPER-BIRD.' Whoop-di-whoop-di-whoo." She continued laughing. "That's a really good impression." "Thanks."

(Alex and Jewel)

I'm your super friend

Super friend

(Jewel)

When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best

(Alex)

I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest

(Jewel)

If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers

(Alex)

You can list "soprano" as one of your powers

(Jewel)

Hey, if you're ever broke

(Alex)

I've got the cash!

(Jewel)

On my couch

(Alex)

You're welcome to crash

(Jewel)

And if you ever need a hand

(Alex)

I'll be there in a flash

"Alex!" She gave him a little punch to the shoulder. "That was funny." That the scene changes them up on stage singing the last words with dancing, and finally Alex dips Jewel.

(Both)

I'm your super

(it had the double meaning)

Friend!

Then they stay in that position as the audience claps and cheers, and the two smile, showing that they're having a good time before they figure out what else to do to get home.

* * *

 **And that's that!**

 **Really don't know what to say… So I'll just see you guys next time!**


	25. Dunkirk Official Main Trailer

**Hey guys! Back at it with this!**

 **Now, here's the second trailer that came out for Dunkirk, since the movie is coming out in about a week, why not? I'm really excited to see the movie, not as much as Hacksaw Ridge or Saving Private Ryan, but still looking froward to seeing it.**

 **Also, the fact that one of my most favorite games, World of Warships, has a new operation called Operation Dynamo, which is the evacuation at Dunkirk, coming up in the next update! So I'm going to be playing a lot of that! And if any of you play World Of Warships on the North American server, than join me!**

 **One last thing, Nightfly written another recreation, but since the last two were from others, it's about time I do my own!**

* * *

Dunkirk Trailer 2

* * *

 **Warner Bros. Pictures**

 **A TimeWarner Company**

 **Syncopy**

An air raid siren sounded in the port town of Dunkirk as the town was on fire, smoke in the air as on the beaches, British and French soldiers could be seen crowding around a lone pier. While this was shown, Nightfly, one of the many British soldiers on the pier, spoke.

 _"What has happened is a colossal, military disaster."_

 **From Christopher Nolan**

As the air raid siren continued, the British and French soldiers were all lined up on the beach, just waiting. Nightfly stood along them as he looked to the sky, German dive bombers coming in.

 **Director of Interstellar and The Dark Knight Trilogy**

The German dive bombers came closer, their sirens wailing and growing louder as an officer, Eduardo, saw it too and took off his cap. Nightfly, meanwhile, was repeating Winston Churchill's words.

 _"We shall go on to the end…"_

Nightfly spoke while the British and French soldiers took whatever cover they could on the beach, going flat on their bellies.

 _"We shall never surrender…"_

Nightfly continued as Allied soldiers on the lone pier also took cover, German dive bombers right above them.

 **When 400,000 Men**

 **Couldn't Get**

 **Home**

Now the German dive bombers were attacking, dropping their bombs, which exploded on the beach as Allied soldiers ran or stayed still, Nightfly having his wings over his head as the Germans planes also targeted the ships meant to recuse the soldiers, a bomb making a direct hit on one and on the pier, another bomb hit, shredding the wooden railing and throwing some soldiers over the edge.

 **Home**

 **Came for Them**

Back in England, on the coast of a port town, small boats such as yachts were tied up and ready to move across the English Channel, responding to the call. One of the captains, an elderly man, of one of the small boats spoke to his crew members.

 _"The call went out. We have to go to Dunkirk."_

The elderly man stepping out of the main cabin to give his orders to the other sailors.

 _"Ready on the stern line."_

The man ordered to a young lad on the pier where the yacht was moored. The young lad, Tiago, did it, but instead of standing on shore, he jumped on, wanting to go too. An older boy on the boat thinking that Tiago was crazy to want to go.

 _"What are you doing? You know where we're going."_

The man a bit scared as he told Tiago where they were going.

 _"Into war Tiago."_

Tiago not scared at all as he replied in a calm voice.

 _"I'll be useful sir."_

As the small yacht sailed across the channel, a British plane flew above, flying low and fast over the fleet of civilian boats as the man spoke.

 _"It's one of ours."_

Meanwhile, above in the skies, the battle between the Royal Air Force and the Luftwaffe commenced as fighters from the two air forces battled it out. One German fighter managing to get behind a British one as the pilot radioed to his wingman.

 _"He's on me."_

The British pilot's wingmen coming to the recuse as he got behind the German.

 _"I'm on him."_

The British pilot spoke as he was right behind the German fighter, firing his machine guns at the German and shooting him down. The German fighter trailing white smoke as it crashed into the English Channel.

Back on the beach at Dunkirk, Nightfly, along with one of his friends was carrying a wounded British soldier on a stretcher, jogging to the pier to make it on a they made it, one of the British soldiers waiting on the pier, spoke to him.

 _"The ship's about to leave."_

Nightfly not stopping as he passed by a whole crowd of British soldiers waiting on the pier, just making it in time, a female nurse letting them through and directing him.

 _"Down you go."_

As Nightfly made it on, he went to the mess hall, grabbing a piece of toast with jam on it and taking a bit bite. As the British soldiers inside the mess hall relaxed and enjoyed their food, one of the sailors from above deck ran down and shouted out the most dreadful thing…

 _"Torpedo!"_

Just a second later, a huge explosion rocked the ship as the British soldiers nearly lose their footing on the floor and started panicking, struggling to get on the top deck to escape the sinking ship. As they were struggling, the side of the ship suddenly gave in and water rushed in, kicking everyone down as the mess hall began to flood.

Meanwhile, soldiers on the top deck began going overboard into the water while Eduardo watched from the pier with a pale expression on. The voice of another officer, Roberto was heard speaking to Eduardo.

 _"They need to send more ships."_

The ship, which was a red cross one, completely engulfed by the sea as soldiers swam for their lives back to shore.

 _"Every hour the enemy pushes closer."_

Roberto said, his face clearly showing a frightened expression as back in the town of Dunkirk, British soldiers ran down a street, clearly trying to escape from advancing German soldiers as Nightfly was along them. While back on the beach, Eduardo replied to Roberto.

 _"They've activated the civilian boats."_

Eduardo spoke while out in the channel, Nightfly was sitting down on the very back of a sunken ship, the small yacht with Tiago on board coming to Nightfly's recuse, the older boy tossing Nightfly a rope while Roberto responded to Eduardo's report.

 _"Civilians?… We need destroyers."_

Roberto replied with a look of disbelief in his eyes as back on the small yacht, Nightfly, along with the older boy helped a couple of British soldiers in the water board their boat. While before hand, Nightfly, with a blanket wrapped around him spoke to the elderly man, who was steering the boat.

 _"Where are we going?"_

Nightfly asked as the man replied.

 _"Dunkirk."_

The man answered as back in the port of Dunkirk, German planes continued attacking, a German fighter chasing down a British fighter, flying past a ship which was hit by a bomb and on the pier, German fighter planes sprayed machine guns, British soldiers taking cover or getting hit while the wooden pier turned into splinters.

Back on the yacht, Nightfly, scared for his own life, expressed his wishes to the elder man.

 _"I'm not going back."_

Nightfly said, having lost all hope while the elder man looked at him.

 _"If we go there we'll die."_

Nightfly stating the obvious fact as back at Dunkirk, a German bomber dropped it bombs on a small ship, the bombs hitting the ship while British soldiers floated in the water nearby. Nightfly, along them, staying a little underwater while covering his ears with his wings. While still the small civilian boats either went towards Dunkirk or away from it with their loads of soldiers on board.

 _"You're weekend sailors not the bloody navy…"_

Nightfly beginning to grow mad, starting to shout at the elder man.

 _"You should be at home!"_

Nightfly yelled, pointing a a feather tip at the man. While back at Dunkirk, one of the ships, having been hit by a German bomb exploded in flames and began to capsize while soldiers and sailors jumped overboard. Another ship sinking and in flames was going down with soldiers swimming for their lives while a group of civilian boats circled around to pick them up. Nightfly, along them, under the water and holding his breath while the flames were right above his head.

 _"There's no hiding from this son. We have a job to do."_

The elder man replied to Nightfly, keeping a clam face, while the odler boy on the yacht came to the side of the boat to see a ship capsizing and many soldiers swimming towards him.

 _"Turn it around!"_

Nightfly demanded as above in the skies, German planes peeled off and dived down on the British soldiers, the soldiers either running away or uselessly firing rifles and light machine guns at the planes. Nightfly returned to repeating Churchill's words…

 _"We shall fight on the beaches…"_

Nightfly spoke as he was sitting down on the beach with his friends staring at the English Channel, while two British fighter planes flew above the sea.

 _"We shall fight on the landing grounds…"_

Nightfly continued as the chaos at Dunkirk roared on, a sailor trapped down below in a ship, fires erupting and water flooding in while back on the small yacht, the older boy was helping up a British soldier, who was barely able to hold on to the boy.

 _"We shall never surrender."_

Nightfly still speaking as British soldiers were having a hard time swimming in the water while on one of the civilian boats, one of the sailors was shouting to his captain.

 _"We shall never surrender."_

Out in the channel, one of the civilian boats, which was hit was filling up with water and sinking. Nightfly on a sinking ship desperately trying to plug holes in the hull with his wings.

 _"We shall never surrender."_

At the Dunkirk port, Nightfly was trying to swim away, reaching for the wing of another soldier, being in between a pier and a ship that was going to crash into the pier. And in the ship, another British soldier was stuck as water filled in…

 **Dunkirk**

 _"Where's the bloody air force!?"_

A British soldier on the pier shouted, capturing the mood of all the Allied soldiers. However the Royal Air Force was in fact having a hard time as they battled off German planes.

 **July 21**

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Is it wrong to be too excited for a movie? But seriously, I can take I'm going to love this movie! (Still don't think it will beat Hacksaw Ridge or Saving Private Ryan however…)**

 **And see you in the next one!**


	26. Presidential Argument

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with another submitted recreation! From Nightfly123 again, who has recreated a scene from the movie, Lincoln.**

 **That's pretty much all there is, so lets get to it!**

* * *

Presidential Argument

* * *

The scene starts of with one member of a group of male Scarlet Macaws informing the president of the United States of America who was listening to the information.

"We've managed our members to a fare-thee-well" said the male Scarlet Macaw member as he looked at Alex the Scarlet Macaw who is the President of the United States of America. "You've had no defections from the Republican right to trouble you, whereas as to what you promised, where the hell are the commissioners?".

It only took them a few seconds to realize that Alex hadn't assembled the commissioners and this horrorfied the rest of the group.

"Oh my god, it's true" said another member of the group before he also looked at Alex. "You...You lied to me, Mr Alex, you evaded my request for a denial, that there is a confederate peace offer, because...Because there is one!, we are absolutely guaranteed to lose the whole thing".

"We don't need a goddam abolition amendment!" argued the third male Scarlet Macaw as he also looked at Alex. "Leave the constitution alone!".

The arguing continued until Alex had slammed the palm of his wing onto the amendment, that he wanted to pass, in anger until the arguing stopped.

"I can't listen to this anymore" said Alex as he tried to stay calm. "I can't accomplish a goddam thing of any human meaning or worth, until we cure ourselves of slavery and end this pestilential war!, and whether any of you or anyone else knows it, I know I need this!".

As he said the last part, Alex slammed two of his wingtips on the amendment in anger of the fact that his members were overlooking the obvious.

"This amendment is that cure!" said Alex as he slammed his two wingtips onto the amendment repeatedly. "We are stepped out upon the world stage now!, NOW!, with the fate of bird dignity in our hands!, bloods been split to afford us this moment!, NOW!, NOW!, NOW!".

As he said that single word, Alex pointed at three of his members before trying to regain his composure as well as trying to stay calm.

"And you grousle and heckle and dodge about like pettifogging Tammany Hucksters!" remarked Alex in anger. "See what is before you, see the here and now, that's the hardest thing, the only thing that accounts, abolishing slavery by constitutional provision settles the fate for all coming time, not only of the millions now in bondage, but of unborn millions to come, two votes stand in it's way, these votes must be procured".

Alex eventually sat back and he listened as one of his members began to explain the ways to get the amendment passed.

"We need two yeses, three abstentions, or, four yeses and one more abstention" said the male Scarlet Macaw. "And the amendment will pass".

"You got a night, and a day, and a night, and several perfectly good hours" said Alex in annoyance. "Now get the hell out of here and get them".

"Yes, but how?" asked another male Scarlet Macaw in curiosity.

"Buzzards guts, man" said Alex as he got up from his chair to face the guy. "I am the President of the United States of America, clothed in immense power!, You will procure me these votes".

* * *

 **I actually kinda of wanted to see this movie, because Abraham Lincoln is one of my most favorite U.S. presidents, actually my only favorite Republican president.**

 **Well that's it, see you next time!**


	27. The Mountain Between Us Official Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with another recreation!**

 **Now I actually saw this trailer in the movie theater, when I went to see Wonder Woman, it was one of those trailers they show you before the movie starts. And while I was watching this particular trailer, I was picturing the two main characters shown as Jewel and Roberto!**

 **So, here it is!**

 **And oh… This does not promote Jewel x Roberto! You'll see that in this recreation, I promise!**

* * *

The Mountain Between Us Official Trailer

* * *

 **20th Century Fox**

 **CCE**

 _"I have an emergency surgery to perform in Baltimore."_

A male Blue macaw named Roberto spoke to an employee at the airport, stressing his importance to get on a flight.

 _"I'll fly wherever I have tonight to get there tomorrow morning."_

Roberto spoke, explaining how important it was that he go.

 _"Can you help me?"_

Roberto asked the employee, hopeful that he will get help. His help did come, but not from the airport, but from a woman also waiting for a flight. She came up to Roberto to offer her help.

 _"Sir, I think we may have the same problem."_

The woman, who was a female Blue macaw named Jewel, spoke to Roberto, who had his headphones plugged into his ears listening to music while he waited.

 _"I have an idea."_

And the two went to a smaller airport where they could buy a private flight to get where they needed. They to go talk to a pilot who would take them.

 _"So what's the rush?"_

The pilot, who was a Scarlet named Felipe, asked.

 _"I'm getting married tomorrow."_

Jewel addressed her importance, but the pilot thought that Jewel was getting married to Roberto, which caused an awkward moment.

 _"Oh congratulations."_

Felipe smiled for the two as he thought they were the ones getting married, Jewel struggling to explain that was not the case.

 _"No no, it's not, we're not…"_

Jewel struggled to explain, but luckily Roberto finished for her.

 _"We just met."_

And so the two went on their private flight, the small plane taking off from the runaway to where the two needed to go.

 _"What's your key to Idaho?"_

Jewel asked Roberto, needing to talk a little louder over the loud buzzing of the plane's engines.

 _"Medical conference."_

Roberto answered as Jewel took out a camera she had and took a picture of the snowy Rocky Mountains they were currently flying over, Roberto watching Jewel.

 _"Are you a journalist?"_

Roberto asked.

 _"Um huh."_

Jewel answered back as Roberto made a comment.

 _"That would explain the questions."_

Roberto stated as Jewel showed him the picture she took, the two sharing a little laugh. Suddenly a loud alarm from the cockpit signaled that there was something wrong with the plane as the plane now started to lose attitude, going down while Jewel and Roberto hung on to something and braced for impact.

The screen turned black before it revealed both Jewel and Roberto each opening their eyes. Roberto, as he opened his, quickly taking in the situation as there was some snow on his jacket. Roberto got up and made his way out of the crashed plane to go outside. As Roberto saw that he was on a mountain, he yelled out.

 _"Hello!"_

Roberto yelled, no answer greeting him back as he was in fact in the middle of the Rocky Mountains.

 _"Anybody!"_

No matter how loud he yelled, there was only dead silence.

 _"Anyone…"_

Roberto said in quiet tone as he had a scared expression on.

 **From**

 **20th Century Fox**

 _"Jewel."_

Roberto said to Jewel as she was wrapped in blankets in the crashed plane, shivering as Roberto looked down at her.

 _"Look at me."_

Roberto spoke to Jewel as Jewel looked back her face having some cuts as she looked back at Roberto with a frightened face on.

 _"You really hurt your leg."_

But that wasn't the only bad news Roberto had…

 _"The phone's smashed, my phone has no signal and we're pretty high up in the mountains."_

The next shot showing Roberto looking around the mountains, Roberto being just a small dot along the gigantic snowy peaks. Roberto still explaining the situation to Jewel.

 _"If we stay here we're safe, if we leave search and recuse they're less likely to find us."_

Roberto finished as he and Jewel sat by a fire, sitting down as it was nighttime.

 _"Look, I don't want to die up here because you're too scared to take a risk."_

Jewel replied as she wasn't going to just stay still, the next shot showing that as she struggled to walk on her injured leg down a mountain slope. A dog that also came on the flight with her.

 _"Someone's looking for us."_

Roberto spoke as he was getting as many supplies from the crashed plane as he could carry.

 _"The pilot, he didn't file a flight plan."_

Jewel replied with a hopeless tone as she urged Roberto to give up also.

 _"Nobody knows where we are!"_

Jewel explained louder as Roberto fired up a flare gun with Jewel waving her wing, they were trying to get the attention of a high flying passenger airliner, which was completely useless as the plane flew on.

 _"We're all we got, me and you."_

Jewel spoke to Roberto, getting him up to the reality of the situation.

 _"We can go three weeks without food."_

Jewel said as she and Roberto trekked down a mountain slope as the next shot showed a small fire made by them cooking up a stew in a pot.

 _"Three days without water."_

Jewel continued as back in the crashed plane Roberto took out a picture he had with him of him and his wife, a Scarlet macaw named Liz.

 _"Three hours without shelter."_

As Roberto looked at the picture, the next shot showed a mountain lion as Roberto lit a flare, most likely to scare away the mountain lion.

 **What if your life**

Jewel and Roberto continued their trek, struggling in the deep snow while in a blizzard.

 _"We might die together."_

Jewel spoke as Roberto lit a fire as night fell, then putting his wings together and rubbing them, Jewel doing the same to keep as warm as possible.

 _"And I don't even know you."_

Jewel said to Roberto while closing her eyes and nodding her head.

 **Depended on a Stranger**

The next shot showing Roberto trying to climb a cliffside, only to lose his grip and slide down, looking back to reveal that he was almost about to fall off the mountain, down to his death. He was about to fall as he looked down to see he would fall into an icy frozen lake. Roberto just barely managing to hang on to the cliffside.

 _"We're not going to die."_

Roberto spoke to Jewel, encouraging her to keep going as Roberto hacked off some branches from a tree and rolled up a parachute.

 _"Not today."_

Roberto continued as he was seen dragging Jewel as she was laying down on a shed as he struggled to walk in the deep snow. Then Jewel yelling out and spreading her wings with a pained cry. Then Jewel stopping from her walking, giving up, but Roberto held out a wing for her to take so they could keep going.

The screen turned black for a second before showing Jewel alone, suddenly hearing a crack, she stopped and using her wing she blushed the snow away from the ground to reveal she was standing on a frozen lake.

 _"Roberto."_

Jewel called for Roberto to come help her, but before Roberto could see her, the frozen lake finally gave in to Jewel's weight and broke as Jewel started to sink in the water. Jewel losing consciousness as the water continued to claim her to the bottom.

Finally Roberto came, but Jewel was nowhere in sight…

 _"Jewel."_

Roberto called, starting to panic as she didn't answer back.

 _"Jewel!"_

 **The Mountain Between Us**

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Alright, now that I did this, I'm even more excited to see this!**

 **And the reason why I used Roberto instead of Blu is because Jewel mentioned she's getting married tomorrow, so that would of course be Blu!**

 **Also I don't really use Roberto all too much so I think it's about time he gets to be the main focus in one of these!**


	28. Crazy Army Talk

**Hey guys!**

 **We're back with another recreation done by T8ECR34TOR! From the old comedy show MASH.**

 **And next recreation, which will be done by me, is going to be the official trailer for Alpha. If you haven''t seen it, I suggest you do, it's really good, I promise!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Crazy Army Talk

* * *

It was a bright day at MASH center. Every bird was doing what they normally did as doctors in the Korean War. But the new thing about this day is that their new Colonel, Eduardo, has just come to everyone.

Now a young peregrine falcon named Radar Tomada Jr was helping the Colonel unpack his stuff in his new office.

"I had big thighs as a chick." Eduardo laughed after telling Radar a funny story from World War I. And now he tells him, "Now, son I want that filing cabinet over there…over there." He pointed to where he wanted his stuff to be in, and then Radar looked around before explaining, "Uh, Colonel Felipe tried it over there, but he found it worked better over there. And I think you'll find it works better for you too, sir. Over there, sir."

Eduardo stared at him. "Felipe's gone, son. I'm here. I'll have it-" "Over there." They both finally said and pointed to the spot. Radar tried getting the filing cabinet until Eduardo said "Get some help. I don't want a ruptured company clerk." Radar stopped and was about to leave the office.

"Yes, sir. I'll do the best I can, sir."

Then once he made it out the door, he saw one of his comrades, a male blue macaw, wearing a golden dress, earrings, and a princess's crown. "Beto, no!" Radar yells.

The macaw, Beto, tries to get in to meet the colonel. "I saw him pull in. This is my chance!" But Radar tries to stop him.

"He's got a saddle."

"I don't care."

"He's regular army."

"And I'm regular crazy."

Finally Beto moves him away from the door and walks in like a lady. Then as he sees the colonel he salutes him. "Colonel Eduardo, sir. Corporal Beto." The colonel sees him and doesn't make a single expression out of his appearance.

Then Beto says "I'm section eight, head-to-talon. I'm wearing a Warner bra. I play with dolls. My last wish is to be buried in my mother's wedding gown. I'm nuts. I should be out."

Eduardo salutes back, and when they both drop it he says "Horse hockey."

This confused the corporal.

Eduardo continued, "I've seen these dodges for 40 years, all the tricks. Knew a private, pretended he was a mare. Carried a colt in his arms for weeks. Another fellow said he was a daisy. Insisted we water him every morning. No, no, corporal. It ain't gonna go with me. Now you get out of that froufrou and into a uniform. And you stay in uniform, understand? Dismissed!"

Beto wanted to protest but they saluted and he walked out. Then when he spotted Radar he said, "Radar, I'm finished. I gotta burn my bloomers." He then walked away. Radar came back into the office, making a nervous smile saying "I see him around sometimes." Then he gets back to work with helping the colonel.

* * *

 **To be honest, I have never seen MASH, but I also don't know if I would like it…**

 **Anyway… See you in the Alpha Official Trailer!**


	29. Alpha Official Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **As I said, here's the recreation for the Alpha Official Trailer**

 **You guys know the saying, that "Dog is Man's Best Friend", and that's true because throughout history there have been many stories of dogs doing extraordinary things that not even we can do. But how did it all start? This movie tells that story.**

 **If you guys don't know, I love dogs very much. If I had a dog, I would like one of those bigger ones, like a German Shepherd, Golden Retriever, or a Siberian Husky. But I can't because my sister is highly allergic… to the point where she could possibly die… But still love my sis of course! So I have to make that sacrifice…**

 **Anyway… Before I get completely off topic…**

* * *

Alpha Official Trailer

* * *

 **20,000 Years Ago**

It was a calm, peaceful night, fireflies lighting up the darkness as light from a fire shone from a cave opening. A father and son were at the cave entrance and the father was showing his son how to tell where he was by looking at the stars, connecting his wing to a constellation in the sky. The son did the same and held out his own wing to the sky.

 **Sony**

 **Columbia**

 **Studio 8**

It was nighttime and sitting around a fire, a group of cavebirds huddled around, to stay warm, as they did eerie sounds came.

 _"My father always told me…"_

The son from earlier, named Blu said as he was along those sitting around the fire. Blu's father, hearing something held up his wing as a sign for everyone to keep quiet and listen. As everyone stayed quiet, a dark outline of a huge four legged creature was shown.

 _"…survival is never certain."_

As everyone stayed still, suddenly the four legged creature, with lightning speed, grabbed one of the cavebirds with its big teeth and ran away with its food. Everyone else not having a chance to react to this as all they could do was jump up in fright. They grabbed their weapons and for the rest of the night kept constant watch until day broke.

When day came, a pile of stones as a grave for the creature's victim was made, Blu's father putting on the last one.

 _"And when there are no more leaders to follow,…"_

Blu's father than getting up and patting Blu's shoulder, while everyone else in the group could only stand and watch.

 _"You must become one."_

Back at his little village, Blu, with his father and some other members of the group were preparing to go out, sharpening their stone weapons, as they were to go out for a hunt. Blu's father whistled to signal that they were leaving and before he left, Blu's mother gave her son a hug, wishing his safe return back home, Blu smiling to reassure his mother he would.

And so Blu, with his father and the rest of the hunting party, went on their trip, trekking many miles to find a herd of animals they could hunt for food. They soon came upon a herd of buffalo, the group laying low, Blu's father looked at his son to make sure he was ready, Blu giving back a nervous face as he held his spear.

Soon the battle between the cavebirds and the buffalo began as the buffalo charged in mass to the cavebirds, the birds throwing their spears to create a wall which caused the buffalo to turn back around and off a cliff. As some of the buffalo realized the mistake, they turned back around. Blu, who came a little too close, stopped as he saw one of the buffalo look at him and charge at him, Blu starting to run away.

As Blu fell down and really hurt himself, as shown by the blood on his face, the buffalo charged at him again and Blu was repeatedly kicked like a ball from the buffalo as his father tried to come to his rescue. Blu's father threw his spear, which hit the buffalo, but the buffalo still ran on, towards the cliff.

And then it happened, the buffalo kicked Blu over the edge and as Blu fell, his father, along with the rest of the group ran to the cliffside.

 _"Blu!"_

Blu's father shouted as he watched his son fall to his death.

A little later, a funeral was held for Blu as yet again another pile of stones was made, Blu's father openly weeping.

As night fell and the sky was full of lightning, Blu's body was seen laying flat against a muddy surface, rain falling down upon his face as his eyes were closed. As the lightning continued to flash and thunder, Blu suddenly opened his eyes, it was a miracle that he was still alive.

As day came, Blu took in his situation and noticed that his talon was twisted, so Blu placed stones on either side of his talon and painfully he twisted it back in place, screaming out in pain.

As Blu was alone now, he trekked through a forest, carefully walking through as he suddenly heard a noise, it was the sound of wolves. As Blu ran out of the forest into a desolate area, the wolves came out in full view. As Blu panicked, the wolves pounced on the lone cavebird and Blu started running away, chased by the wolves.

Blu made it to a lone rotting tree and climbed it, narrowly escaping from the wolves, as Blu managed to fend off the wolves, kicking the nearest one to him from the tree, the other wolves running away. They left behind the wolf that Blu kicked down and Blu could finally relax as he climbed down from the tree and looked down at the wolf he kicked, which was laying down on its side.

Blu brought his weapon above his head, ready to kill the wolf, but the look in the wolf's eyes brought pity to Blu as the four legged creature was hurt.

 **From Columbia Pictures**

 **And Studio 8**

As night fell, Blu carried the injured wolf up a hillside and into a cave, Blu placing the wolf down gently on the cave floor as then Blu himself rested for the night. As day came, Blu tried to give some water to the wolf, but the wolf growled at Blu and that scared him as Blu went back. However Blu did manage to place the stone bowl of water in front of the wolf and the wolf took a drink.

As night fell again, Blu made a fire and luckily he had some food in the form of some meat, after cooking it he tossed some to the wolf to feed him. The wolf accepting the food and ate it. Blu smiled as the next day he set about making weapons to protect himself, like his father showed him.

And the night before he went out, Blu looked at the night sky as the wolf was close by, next to him. The wolf reared up his head and howled.

 **An Enemy Will Become An Ally**

A new day began as the wolf came back to Blu, Blu holding out his wing which contained some food for the wolf to take. And as night fell, with an aurora shining its display of colors in the sky, Blu laid on the ground, a small fire next to him and the wolf against his side as blu put a wing around the wolf. As Blu had his wing around the wolf, the wolf turned to look at Blu while putting leg on Blu.

 **A Boy Will Become A Warrior**

As the next scene showed, Blu was running away from a pack of wolves while in the middle of a snowstorm. Blu eventually falling through a soft spot and tumbling down into an icy cave. As Blu stayed in the icy cave, a big cat came out and saw Blu, clearly intending to make Blu his meal as he jumped up and down to Blu, Blu holding onto a bow and arrow. At the last possible second, Blu fired the arrow.

 **Together They Must Fight To Survive**

Nighttime came again and Blu put up his wing to the sky, to know where he was from looking at the stars like his father showed him. Blu had the wolf next to him the wolf looked up at Blu to see what he was doing as Blu put his wing back down again.

Blu was then seen running across a frozen lake which was cracking under his weight as he eventually fell down through the ice. Blu struggled to get out as he moved underwater to find a weak spot to break through, the wolf following Blu from above. As Blu found it, he used a knife he made to break the ice to escape from the water.

And later, Blu was running away from a hostile tribe, through a snowstorm, a female warrior firing her bow and arrow at Blu as the wolf ran alongside him. And later Blu was hanging onto a cliffside while a huge rainstorm poured down, Blu hanging on for dear life, but eventually lost his grip as he fell into a raging river.

 **Alpha**

 **Witness The Origin**

 **Of The Relationship**

 **That Changed Our World Forever**

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Okay now I really want to see this movie!**

 **Why do I always do this to myself…**


	30. Leaving to Train

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with another recreation done by Nightfly123!**

 **But before we do, I forgot to mention that I saw Dunkirk and it was truly amazing, it certainly wasn't your typical war movie, much different from Saving Private Ryan and Hacksaw Ridge. And I did love how it showed different viewpoints, from the land, air, and sea.**

 **I also saw Alien: Covenant… And whatever you do… Do not see it… It's really scary! I was like cringing and had like jump scares as well!**

 **Anyway… Before I go rambling on…**

* * *

Leaving to Train

* * *

Blu was a Spix Macaw who always loved to train and he was asking Alex, a male Scarlet Macaw, to train him since his rival Roberto (Just for this scene) had a head start.

Unfortunely for Blu, he wasn't going to be let off training that easily since he soon heard a voice that scared him more than any enemy that he had faced.

"NOBODY MOVE!" shouted a voice that Blu knew very well.

Blu turned only to see an very angry Jewel being held back by Tiago and Carla (also, just for this scene) heading his way which instantly got him worried.

"It's Jewel, oh crap" said Blu as he ran behind Alex.

"BLU!" shouted Jewel as she ran after Blu.

"Sorry dad, I had to tell her" said Carla as he nervously rubbed his head. "For my own safety".

Jewel quickly found Blu hiding behind Alex as he attempt to get hide from his angry wife knowing that Jewel didn't like him training.

"What is this about training?" asked Jewel as she angrily pointed at Blu. "You know, how I feel about this, you can't go, tell him, Ivory, he is too busy being a grandpa...HEY!".

She spotted Blu continuing his attempt to run away from his angry wife and he was now hiding behind Tiago before he tried to escape to Jewel why he needed training.

"Look, Jewel, is not a big deal" said Blu as he feebly tried to smooth talk his way out of the situation. "I'm not talking about a long time, just a little training, that's all I need, just a-".

"Do you really think, I was born yesterday?" asked Jewel as she grabbed Blu by his feathers. "That's what you always tell me, but, I'm not falling for it, this time".

"Come on mom, it's ok, why don't you let him go" suggested Tiago. "It's gonna be important if dad wants it this bad".

"Shush, Tiago" said Jewel as she twisted Blu's right wing. "Mom and dad are talking".

"Ok" said Tiago.

"Don't get angry, mom" said Carla as she supported Tiago's idea. "But I think that you should let him go too, We saw how strong, Armando is and how close he came to blowing up the earth and we couldn't do anything to stop it, if there is trouble, I will always try to help, but, we know that dad is our best shot at keeping us safe, and if he can get stronger then that's better for all of us".

"I said no and I meant no, Carla" said Jewel as she continued to twist Blu's right wing. "I want Bernardo (Also just for this scene) to have a granddad who sets a good example and have a nice normal life and running around, battling monsters".

"Just a bit of training, just a tiny little bit" said Blu before Jewel grabbed him by the feathers again.

"It appears this dispute could take a while" said Alex before he turned to Ivory. "I think that I should go home now, Ivory, thank you for the meal as always".

"Uh, you're leaving now?" asked Ivory in shock.

Blu noticed this and he is forced to gently push Jewel off him and he begins running after Alex in an attempt to be taken on as an apprentice for training.

"Look, Jewel, I'm sorry" said Blu as he quickly apologised to his wife. "I tried to do it your way, but, I just can't manage it, I need to train to get stronger, it's too important to pass up, BYE!".

He quickly turns his attention to Alex as he keeps on running towards Alex knowing that if he doesn't catch him, then, he will miss his chance to train.

"WAIT!" shouted Blu as he made a last-ditch dive and he managed to catch Alex by his waist.

"Oh my" said Alex in surprise as he and Blu teleport away from Jewel and the others.

Some time later, Blu and Alex are riding through space when Alex decided to have some small talk with Blu about his eagerness to get training.

"Well, that was a rash move" said Alex which made Blu giggle happily. "Are you sure, that, you want to leave like that?, I hate to be called an home-wrecker".

"Nah, Jewel may be mad, but, she understands me more than anybody" said Blu knowing that while Jewel may be mad him, she understood, his eagerness to train.

* * *

 **Before I forget to mention also…**

 **I would like it if when you guys submit your recreations, if you can also give me the title of it as well. Just in case I get the recreation wrong and the title doesn't make sense with the writing.**


	31. It's Done

**Hey guys!**

 **We're back with another recreation submitted by T8ECR34TOR!**

 **That's pretty much it for now… Got nothing else to say at the moment…**

* * *

It's Done

* * *

Deep inside of large fiery decorated tower, a scarlet macaw, wearing a samurai gown, tapped his magic sword into the ground. And from out of it, came a slithering black ink puddle that morphed into the ultimate demon known as Aku.

Now he was weak on the ground, and the scarlet samurai was ready to drop the final blow on him.

"You might have beaten me now, samurai. But I will destroy you in the future." Said Aku.

The macaw replied with might, "There is no future for you, Aku."

"I disagree." Then Aku rose up and shrieked as three white rings came out of his mouth and hovered above the macaw. "What trickery is this?" Said the macaw, then the rings came together into beam. The macaw tried destroying it but he was too late as the beak turned into a time portal that sucked him right in. Then the portal closed, which relieved Aku.

"Do not worry, samurai. You will see me again. But next time, you will not be so fortunate." That's what he thought until another portal opened. "Ah, what?" Then from out of the portal, came a white female owl with a black cloak and the scarlet macaw (a little older and beaten up). Aku was shocked to see him.

"(Gasp) You're back already!?"

Then the macaw charged at him with anger. "No, wait!" Aku tried stopping him but the macaw sliced him. Aku used his powers to shapeshift and escape but every chance he had, the macaw continued slicing him with his magic sword until, with one last strike, the macaw used his sword to absorb Aku. The sword turned and had Aku's eyes, full of the "oh boy" look.

Then the macaw raised his sword and stroke the final blow to the ground. "NO…MORE!" After jamming the sword into the ground, the entire turned black, signifying that Aku was about to obliterate. Giving the macaw and the white owl the chance to run. Once they did, the two were outside and away from the tower as it exploded.

Aku…was finally destroyed.

"It's done." Said the macaw, now savoring the view of the fallen tower. Then his companion, the owl, fell to her the ground. "Ivory?" He said in worries, but the owl stood up again and said, "I-I'm okay. Al…Aku…I felt him leave me." "Don't worry. He will never hurt anyone ever again. Then the macaw and owl hugged in the sunset before sharing a kiss.

Samurai Al have finally completed his purpose.

* * *

 **I can pretty much guess who this owl is… But… I'll let you guys guess for yourself…**


	32. Fury vs Tiger

**Hey guys! Back with more!**

 **Now, this is going to be a recreation of my most favorite scene from the movie, Fury, the battle with the Tiger tank. It's about an American tank crew as they, along with the rest of the Allied armies, advance through Germany during 1945.**

 **Now the German Tiger tank was a fearsome weapon that struck terror into the hearts of the Allied soldiers, it had heavy armor that was near impenetrable and had a deadly 88m main gun that could blow apart any weaker tank with one shot. The Americans had the Sherman tank, with much lighter armor and a 75mm main gun (Late in the war, new Shermans had the much better 76mm main gun).**

 **It was often said that it took four Shermans to defeat one Tiger and only one Sherman was expected to survive the encounter. However, what the Allies lacked in firepower and armor, they made up for it in numbers, the Germans only managed to produce about 1,300 Tigers, while the Americans managed to produce nearly 50,000 Shermans. (Keep in mind that the Tiger was not the only tank the Germans made and the Sherman was not the only tank for the Allies)**

* * *

Fury vs. Tiger

* * *

The year was 1945 and the Second World War was nearing its end as the German armies had been pushed back to their homeland, getting squeezed from two sides, the Americans and British from the west and the Soviets from the east. However Hitler still wouldn't give up and ordered the German army and people to fight and never surrender. As the American army advances into Germany, the heart of the enemy, they encounter the most fanatic resistance from the Germans…

Moving through the German countryside, four American Sherman tanks were moving along a road, all peaceful and quiet. The tank crews enjoying the peace as they relaxed, not expecting the Germans to attack as they drove on. And all of a sudden that changed…

The whistle of a shell traveling through the air could be heard before it hit the last Sherman tank in the column, the Sherman exploding as the rest of the tank crews became alert. Sergeant Blu, in the lead tank standing up through the hatch spun around as he saw the last tank in flames, he quickly shouted orders to the rest of the crews.

"F***!" Blu shouted through the radio. "Reverse hard left! Hard left! Reverse!"

"F***!" Alex, Blu's assistant driver commented, as he closed his hatch and got back in his seat.

"Back up, back up, back up! Hard left!" Blu continued shouting as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

The three remaining Shermans backed up as the other tank commanders shouted numerous orders to their crews.

"What the f*** was it?" Pedro, another Blu's crew, asked as he looked through his periscope while Nico, another of the crew, just woke up from his nap.

"That was an 88. It's a goddamn tank." Blu identified the target through the radio to his crew. "Where the f*** is it?" Blu cursed as another German round came out and struck the ground between two of the tanks, dirt flying up and hitting Blu.

"Tank! 12o'clock, 800 yards!" Felipe, the commander of the tank besides Blu shouted.

"I see it! It's a goddamn Tiger!" Blu shouted as he also saw the Tiger clearly now. "Put some f***ing smoke in his face!" Blu ordered the crews.

"Let's go Nico!" Pedro shouted to his friend. "Smoke up Nico!"

"Clear!" Nico shouted, signaling Pedro that he can fire now.

"On the way!" Pedro shouted as he fired the loaded round.

As the smoke rounds buried the Tiger, the tank commanders were mixed on what to do.

"We have to get to the crossroads." Roberto, the commander of the third tank advised. "We got to get past them."

"Blu, let's get the f*** of here! Let's go!" Felipe also agreed.

"Unless he drowns himself in a s***-filled ditch, he's our problem." Blu told the other commanders, saying they needed to stay and destroy this Tiger. "Hit that son of a b****!"

"Almost up!" Nico shouted as he loaded another round into the gun.

"Light the bastard!" Blu ordered his crew as they kept firing.

"Clear!" Nico shouted.

"On the way!" Pedro shouted in reply as the tank's gun fired again.

"Shoot that f***er!" Felipe shouted into the radio.

"Fire when ready!" Roberto shouted as well as more smoke rounds were threw into the Tiger.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Felipe shouted to his driver as they were about to run into a forest.

All the Sherman tanks stopped, as the commanders looked at the smoke cloud they created, inside of which was the German Tiger tank.

"Driver, make ready." The voice of the German tank commander, who was a white cockatoo, ordered. "Load anti-tank."

Back with the Americans, Blu gave a dreadful order…

"All right, all tanks, move froward!" Blu shouted.

"F***!" Rafael, the driver of Blu's tank commented as he pushed the drive gear froward.

"Roberto, right flank!" Blu ordered.

"Right stick." Roberto said to the radio to his crew.

" Felipe, left with me, stay abreast." Blu told Felipe.

"Let's go right at them, let's go right at them!" Felipe shouted to his crew as Blu finished his orders to his own.

"Rafael, left flank, let's bum-rush this c***sucker!"

While the American tanks rolled up and picked up speed, the Tiger also started coming froward as the German commander gave out his own orders.

"New target, tank on the left." The German commander told his crew. "10 o'clock, 700 meters."

"He's coming out." Blu said as the Tiger then fired…

"Fire." The German commander ordered and another 88mm round came out, whistling in the air but missing, it was still scary enough to spook Alex, who has never seen such firepower.

"Loader, AP, AP!" Blu ordered Nico as he loaded an AP round into the gun.

"Clear!" Nico shouted.

"Hit 'em!" Blu shouted.

"On the way!" Pedro shouted as he fired the loaded round, which hit the dirt in front of the Tiger and flew up into the air.

"All right, pump him! Pump him!" Felipe shouted to his crew to fire.

The other Sherman tanks fired, scoring direct hits on the Tiger's front, but instead of penetrating, the rounds bounced off the Tiger like they were paper balls.

"What do you want, Top!" Nico shouted to Blu.

"Loader, AP, AP, smash him." Blu's voice sounded through the radio as Alex kept looking at the Tiger, seeing how ineffective the hits were.

"AP, 500 yards, fire!" Roberto shouted to his crew as they loaded and fired another round, which hit the dirt again besides the Tiger.

"Elevate, 600 meters." The German commander ordered.

"Again!" Blu shouted as the Tiger was coming closer and closer.

"F***, Nico, put it in, now." Pedro shouted to his friend.

"Clear!" Nico shouted.

"On the way!" Pedro shouted in reply as yet another round fired and again the round bounced off the Tiger's frontal armor.

The Tiger than fired its own round which connected, which hit Roberto and instantly disintegrated him into nothing.

"God!" Felipe shouted as he saw Roberto turn to nothing.

"God damn it!" Blu also commented.

"F***!" Rafael commented from inside his tank.

"Hit 'em!" Blu ordered.

"Clear!" Nico shouted again as he loaded a round.

"On the way!" Pedro replied as he fired, the round again hitting dirt as the Tiger still roared froward.

"Same target fire!" The German commander ordered.

And an 88mm shell went straight through the frontal armor of Roberto's tank, sparks flying as flames consumed the inside, killing the entire crew.

"They got Roberto!" Felipe shouted. "God damn!" Felipe cursed as Roberto's tank came to a stop as it kept burning.

"It's a f***ing beast." Rafael commented as he looked at the Tiger, unscathed, through the periscope.

Rafael, flank left! Left!" Blu ordered his driver, Rafael putting the drive stick to the left.

"Felipe, cross him. Flank right! Flank right!" Blu ordered Felipe.

"Copy! Right stick! Right stick!" Felipe replied.

Both Shermans separated and made for the Tiger's sides, to try for a flank shot.

"Felipe, he's lining up!" Blu shouted to Felipe, seeing the Tiger target him.

"Fire!" Felipe shouted to his crew as the Sherman fired another round and it bounced off the Tiger's turret.

"Target 11 o'clock." The German commander ordered as the Tiger's gun swung to face Felipe.

"Shoot the son of a bitch!" Blu ordered his crew. "He's lining up on Felipe!"

Blu's crew began to turn the turret to face at the Tiger, Blu getting impatient.

"God damn it, I said fire!" Blu shouted.

"Fire!" The German commander shouted as the Tiger fired another round which hit Felipe's tank, the Sherman bursting in flames as the turret was blown clear off.

"God damn it." Blu commented as he looked at Felipe's destroyed tank.

"F***!" Pedro cursed, Alex looking at the Tiger with eyes of disbelief as Blu told his crew the reality of the situation.

"Felipe gone. We're all that's left." Blu told his crew. "It's up to us now."

"Driver halt!" The German commander ordered as the Tiger spotted.

"Rafael, get around him. Put us on his backside." Blu ordered. "If we get behind him, we can kill him. Go! Go! Go!" Blu shouted as the Sherman drove froward as fast as it could.

"Reverse reverse!" The German commander ordered his crew, the Tiger backing up while firing its hull mounted MG-42. "Don't let him behind us!"

"Faster Rafael!" Blu shouted as he wanted to outrun the Tiger. "God damn it!" Blu cursed as the Tiger's machine gun bullets were flying above his head.

"Froward." The German commander than changing his order, seeing that the Sherman was faster than him.

Alex wanting a bit of his own action, began firing the hull mounted .30 caliber machine gun, the bullet bouncing off the Tiger of course as the Tiger fired another round.

"Target 2 o'clock!" The German commander shouted as another 88mm shell fired and hit the Sherman's rear, blowing off armor plating.

"God damn it!" Blu cursed as sparks flew above his head.

"F***!" Rafael agreed as Alex shouted to the toucan.

"What was that?" Alex shouted.

"We got hit!" Rafael shouted back.

"We lost power traverse." Nico reported. "Switching to manual."

"Pedro, hit him!" Blu ordered, not giving in.

"On the way!" Pedro shouted back as another round fired, again bouncing off the thick Tiger's armor

"Coming around! He's coming around!" Blu shouted as he watched the Tiger. "Rafael, you got to outrun that gun!"

"Oh, I got it! I got it!" Rafael shouted back as he was trying to go fast as he could.

"Fire!" The German commander ordered and another round hit the front of the Sherman, which luckily didn't penetrate, but it still shook up the tank.

"Rafael, put in in third. Right stick!" Blu ordered.

"Pedro, put it up his a**, where the armor's thin." Blu advised as the targeting sight of the Sherman came to the Tiger's engine block.

"I know where to f***ing hit him!" Pedro shouted back as he kept sight of the Tiger's weak spot.

Pedro, you're clear!" Nico shouted to his friend.

"On the way!" Pedro shouted back as he fired, the round missing and sailing past the Tiger.

"S***!" Rafael cursed as he saw the round miss.

"God damn it, I said in the a**!" Blu shouted to Pedro.

"We're moving too fast!" Pedro shouted back. "It's not that f***ing easy!"

"Come on Pedro, stay on him!" Nico shouted to his friend.

Blu kept calm as he told his crew new orders.

"Rafael, when I say back up, you back up. Left stick." Blu ordered as Rafael listened.

"All right, all right." Rafael replied as Blu gave his next orders.

"Pedro, stand by. I'll call the shot." Blu told Pedro.

"Roger! Roger!" Pedro shouted back.

"Rafael, now! Reverse! Reverse! Left Stick!" Blu shouted as Rafael put the drive stick back and the tank moved backward.

"Pedro, steady. Steady." Blu said as Pedro waited for the order to fire.

"Shoot the bastard!" The German commander shouted to his own crew.

"Come on Pedro." Rafael shouted.

"Come on, f***ing shoot him!" Alex also shouted, But Blu still didn't give the order.

"Steady." Blu only said as the crew became extremely nervous. "Now!"

"On the way!" Pedro shouted and fired.

The Sherman fired and hit the engine of the Tiger, which burst into flames as the Tiger was just about to shoot another round.

"F***!" Nico, one more! One more, Nico!" Pedro shouted to his friend to load another round.

"Clear!" Nico shouted!"

"Again!" Blu shouted.

"On the way!" Pedro shouted as another round fired and and put the Tiger out of action as the Tiger's engine stopped roaring.

"Tank destroyed." Pedro reported.

"Rafael, halt." Blu ordered as the crew could finally relax.

"Jesus Christ." Nico commented as he put his wing over his face.

And finally, after three Shermans and one Tiger destroyed, the battle was over as all that was left was Blu and his crew with their lone Sherman tank.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So how did you guys like this one?**


	33. Use the Force Blu

**Hey guys!**

 **And welcome back!**

 **Now this is going to be a recreation of the famous "Trench Run" on the Death Star in the end of Star Wars Episode IV. I'm so excited to write this one, so lets get to it!**

* * *

Use the Force Blu

* * *

With the fate of the entire Rebellion on the line, a small group of rebel X-wings and Y-wings have assaulted the approaching Death Star, a fully operational battle station that can destroy an entire planet with its super laser. Time was fast running out as the Death Star was coming around a huge gas planet to take out the fourth moon of Yavin, where the Rebel Alliance was based on.

With the first two attacks on the Death Star's exhaust port by the Y-wings first and then the X-wings failing, there was only a third and final chance to destroy the deadly weapon. Three X-wings, Blu as Red five, Roberto as Red three, and Rafael as Red two, were flying in formation above the Death Star when Blu spotted the last X-wing from the last attack crashing down into the battle station from TIE fighter fire. Blu sighed as inside the command room of the Death Star there was a chilling announcement…

"Rebel base, one minute and closing."

And back at the rebel base, Princess Jewel, with C3PO besides her, looking down at the screen that tracked the Death Star's movement had a look of despair while Blu spoke to his wingmen.

"Roberto, Rafael, let's close it up." Blu spoke as he still wouldn't give up. "We're going in full throttle. That ought to keep those fighters off our back."

"Right with you, boss." Rafael replied as he followed Blu.

"Blu, at that speed, will you be able to pull out in time?" Roberto asked, worried that going at full speed wasn't a good idea.

"It'll be just like Beggers Canyon back home." Blu replied as he and his wingmen flew down into the trench.

As they were diving in, lasers started shooting at them as they charged through.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you." Roberto told Blu as he cut some speed.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port." Rafael expressed his worry. "Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Rafael asking Blu.

"Watch yourself. Increase speed, full throttle." Blu told his wingmen as imperial lasers continued flying all around them.

"What about that tower?" Rafael asked Blu.

"You worry about those fighters, I'll worry about the tower!" Blu shouted back to Rafael.

And the X-wings flew on, with the lasers still continuing their barrage as they tried to shot down the rebel fighters.

"R2, that stabilizer's broken loose again." Blu called back to his droid, who was riding in his own space behind Blu. "See if you can't lock it down."

R2 replied with some beeps before getting to work. And all of a sudden, the towers stopped shooting at the rebel fighters, which only meant that imperial TIE fighters were behind the rebels. And sure enough, three of them were hot on their tail.

"Fighters coming in. 3." Rafael reported.

As the TIE fighters closed in, one of them targeted Rafael and fired some shots, damaging Rafael's fighter.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you!" Rafael reported to Blu.

"Get clear Rafael." Blu replied. "You can't do any more good back there."

"Sorry." Rafael quickly apologized as he flew up and out of the trench.

"Let him go. Stay on the leader." Nigel Vader's voice spoke as he ordered his two TIE escorts flying besides him.

"Hurry Blu. They're coming in much faster this time. We can't hold them." Roberto warned Blu in a panicked tone as the TIE fighters closed in for the kill.

"R2, try and increase the power." Blu told his droid, R2 beeping back as he then worked on it.

"Hurry up Blu!" Roberto said, getting extremely nervous. "Quick, quick!"

With Roberto locked on, Nigel fired his lasers and hit Roberto, the lasers shedding Roberto's fighter as the X-wing blew apart. Back at the rebel base, Jewel looked at the situation while back with Blu, he didn't let the death of his friend affect him as he focused no what he needed to do.

"Rebel base, 30 seconds and closing." The Death Star's command room announced.

"I'm on the leader." Nigel said as he began to target Blu.

"Hang on R2." C3PO said back at the rebel base.

Back with Blu, he brought up his targeting computer, which read the distance to his target, while Nigel got closer and closer. With the targeting computer reading the distance to the target closer and closer, all of a sudden, a voice, like it was from the inside of Blu's head, spoke.

 _"Use the Force Blu."_ The inside voice advised Blu. _"Let go Blu."_

Blu was rather confused as he took his eye off the targeting computer and wondered who was speaking to him.

"The Force is strong with this one." Nigel said about Blu, getting closer and closer.

 _"Blu trust me."_ The inside voice urged Blu.

As if Blu did trust the inside voice, he switched off his targeting computer, the instrument going back in its original place. Back at rebel base, rebel command was baffled why Blu switched his targeting computer off.

"His computer's off." Someone announced. "Blu, you switched off your targeting computer!" Rebel command told him, of course Blu knew that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm all right." Blu reported back as he got closer and closer to the exhaust port.

Finally Nigel got a close enough shot to Blu and he fired, however his shots going high and ended up hitting R2, R2 beeping a panicked tone as flames shot out from him.

"I've lost R2." Blu reported, as back at rebel base, C3PO had a worried expression.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet." Rebel command announced as on the monitor, it showed the Death Star had a clear line of fire on Yavin 4.

Back at the Death Star, in the command room, the screen changed as targeting information began popping up.

"Rebel base in range." The command room announced.

"You may fire when ready." An old Scarlet macaw named Felipe spoke to an officer.

"Commence primary ignition." The command room ordered as soldiers began preparing to fire the super laser.

Back with Blu, he still flew on, getting closer and closer as Nigel was locking onto him, soon enough Nigel finally got Blu locked on and began shooting.

"I have you now." Nigel said as he began firing.

But all of a sudden, one of his TIE fighter escorts exploded in flames as Blu looked back.

"What?" Nigel said, confused as he looked upward, along with the other TIE fighter pilot.

"Yahoo!" A familiar voice, which belonged to Eduardo, yelled out as from above, the Millennium Falcon came roaring down.

"Look out!" The remaining TIE pilot warned Nigel as the pilot panicked and crashed into Nigel, the Tie fighter crashing and exploding against the Death Star while Nigel spun out into space.

"You're all clear kid!" Eduardo shouted to Blu. "Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

And with a deep breath, Blu fired two proton torpedoes from his fighter and the torpedoes did the job as they entered the exhaust port down into the Death Star's reactor. Back at the Death Star, final preparations to fire were getting done…

"Stand by." Death Star command spoke.

The remaining rebel fighters and Millennium Falcon made a run for home base to get away from the explosion. And just as soon as the Death Star was about to fire, it all went up in a bright and fiery explosion, the whole battle station just disintegrating into nothing but debris.

"Great shot kid!" Eduardo congratulated Blu. "That was one in a million!"

And the inside voice again spoke to Blu…

 _"Remember, the Force will be with you always."_

* * *

 **Well I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it!**


	34. Megan (Jewel) Leavey Official Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **So yesterday night I got to watch, Megan Leavey, a movie about the story of a U.S. female Marine and her bomb sniffing dog and the bond they both shared in combat and out of combat. It was super emotional and by the end, there were some tears!**

 **So it makes sense to do the recreation of the trailer for it!**

 **And by the way, the main character of the movie is Megan Leavey, but use your imagination and pretend that Jewel is her instead!**

* * *

Megan (Jewel) Leavey Official Trailer

* * *

 **Bleecker Street**

 **LD Entertainment**

 _"We need one dog team for road sweep and surrounding area check."_

A male Marine's voice spoke as the scene shows a desolate desert area, only a few ruined buildings standing nearby and a ruined car by the side of the road.

 _"Leavey, dog up!"_

A Marine shouted to another one as the female Marine, named Jewel, a Blue macaw, came out of a humvee, holding onto a leash which was attached to her dog, a German Shepherd. As Jewel leads her dog, her face is revealed, showing that she was light blue in color. The scene switches to one of the past as Jewel's mother is shown seating down at a restaurant table.

 _"I just don't know why you want to do this."_

And then it shows Jewel sitting down across from her mother.

 _"Yeah I know you don't."_

And the scene changes again to one of Jewel walking past a recruiting station, with two servicemen going inside.

 _"You don't really connect with people very well."_

Jewel's mother told her daughter as the scene goes back to the desolate desert road. And then goes back to the past, with the moment that the female Marine first arrived in boot camp.

 _"Just so you know, running away isn't going to solve anything."_

Jewel's mother told her on the phone, but was quickly cut off when a drill sergeant from outside saw and yelled at Jewel.

 _"Hang up that phone!"_

Jewel quickly putting her phone away and getting off the bus with the other recruits, the drill sergeant still yelling at her.

 _"Tuck your shirt in!"_

And the scene goes back to the desolate road, the dog sniffing the ground with Jewel right behind holding onto the leash. Suddenly the dog sniffied something out as he stopped and stopped sniffing, going in a sitting position to indict that he found something, an explosive device

 _"Found something."_

Jewel called back to the rest of the Marines with her, Jewel placing down a marker to indict where the explosive device was.

 _"Good boy."_

Jewel told her dog, praising him for his good work. And the scene changes again to one of the past, Jewel and her dog in the Military Vet's examination room.

 _"I been watching this dog all year."_

A vet told Jewel as the scene changes to one of Jewel's dog furiously barking at something while being held on tightly.

 _"He's the most aggressive dog I ever treated."_

The vet reported to Jewel as the scene changes to one of a classroom, the Marine handlers learning how to teach their dogs. Jewel's dog, which wasn't hers at that time, being difficult with his original handler as he was furiously barking at his handler, even biting his wing.

The scene once again goes back to the desolate road, where Jewel was sitting down against the side of the humvee, with her dog besides her. Another Marine came up to them.

 _"Does he really need another break?"_

The Marine asked Jewel.

 _"It's not like he hasn't earned it."_

The Marine walking away as he nodded his head, however when he did, behind him was a number of markers, all the explosive devices that Jewel's dog sniffed out.

And again to the past, in a sergeant's office, he told Jewel some news she wanted to hear, giving her the dog that bitten his original handler's wing.

 _"You're getting a dog."_

The sergeant told Jewel, however needing reassurance from her.

 _"You got this? Think faster!"_

The sergeant said louder to Jewel.

 _"Yeah I got this."_

Jewel replied in a sure tone, only for later when Jewel was outside the dog's kennel, for her to be startled when the dog jumped up, barking at her.

 _"You think I'm afraid of you?"_

Jewel asked the dog, in a determined tone.

 _"Lay down."_

Jewel ordered her dog.

 _"Rex, lay down."_

Jewel ordered in a more commanding tone as the dog, Rex, did as he was told.

Back at the desolate road, a vehicle was approaching Jewel and the other Marines.

 _"Vehicle approaching."_

Jewel called out to the other Marines.

 _"Guns up."_

Another Marine told the rest as Rex was barking at the car, as the Marine on top of the humvee's machine gun pointed it at the incoming vehicle, the rest of the Marines getting their M4s ready.

 **Based on a True Story**

 _"Why'd you join?"_

A male Blue macaw (Blu) asked Jewel while sitting across from her, the two of them playing a card game at base.

 _"To get away from my life."_

Jewel answered as back stateside, it showed an upset Jewel throwing down her phone.

 _"Shipping out tomorrow."_

Jewel, sitting down in her bed back at the base in the states, told Rex as he was looking back at her, with his tongue out.

 _"We're so not ready for this."_

Jewel commented as back on the desolate road, with the car approaching the Marines, the Marines managing to stop the car and checking on the driver, Jewel was called up.

 _"Clear."_

One of the two Marines who was checking the car shouted back to the others.

 _"Leavey, check the vehicle."_

A Marine told Jewel.

 _"Okay, go."_

Jewel softly told Rex as the two cautiously walked towards the car, the other Marines following closely behind. And all of a sudden, an explosive device blew up right next to Jewel, knocking her out as the shockwave threw her aside.

Later, at a military hospital, Jewel was laying in a bed, however she was more concerned for Rex.

 _"Where's my dog?"_

Jewel asked to the doctor and nurse next to her bed.

 _"I need to see him."_

Jewel said, getting close to tears as the nurse made her lay back down.

 _"Oh, no, no, no."_

The nurse told Jewel as she gently pushed Jewel back down into the bed.

 **This June**

 _"You cannot come back to my house like some big war hero."_

Jewel's mother told Jewel as Jewel came back home, to receive a hug from her mother. But later, the two were having an argument in Jewel's room, Jewel packing her stuff to leave the house.

 _"Back off mom!"_

Jewel yelled back at her mother while later, Jewel was driving her car, crying as Jewel's mother continued talking.

 _"You can't let your whole life fall apart over some dog."_

As Jewel's mother spoke, as then Jewel explained why she wanted Rex, the scene changing back to the desolate road, now in the ruined buildings as Rex charged froward and grabbed onto a Marine with his teeth, pulling down a Marine as an RPG was fired and hit the side of the building, Rex's action saving the Marines.

 _"That dog saved my life."_

 **A Marine's Greatest Mission**

The scene now shows Jewel in a helicopter, crying and covering her eyes as she was forced to leave behind Rex, who didn't go with her.

 _"Please, just change his classification so that I can adopt him when he gets back."_

Jewel pleaded with her sergeant about Rex as the next scene showed Rex with Jewel checking up on a car in a busy town street.

 _"They aren't pets, they're warriors."_

The sergeant told Jewel about military dogs in general as the scene goes to one of Jewel trying to get into a moving humvee, only to be thrown off by a close RPG blast. Rex, who was in the humvee, jumped out to risk his life to go after Jewel.

 **Is To Bring A Hero Home**

Back stateside, Jewel was in front of a government building, wanting to talk to a certain someone who was in front of her.

 _"Senator, can I just have a moment of your time."_

Jewel asked the senator, the senator allowing it as Jewel spoke to him about Rex.

 _"His name is Rex, he saved thousands of lives in Iraq."_

Jewel told the senator as she showed him pictures of the two of them in Iraq, the senator clearly interested as he took off his glasses and looked directly at Jewel.

 _"What did you say your name was?"_

The senator asked Jewel.

 _"Corporal Jewel Leavey."_

Jewel answered as she accepted a handshake from the senator.

The scene changes to one of Jewel on her laptop, as she threw up her wings in the air, obviously good news coming to her. And the next scene showing Jewel and Rex walking out onto the field at Yankee Stadium to a cheering crowd of thousands.

 _"All you got to do is fight."_

Jewel's father told his daughter as it shows Jewel standing outside with her wingover her beak.

 _"And you know how to fight."_

Jewel's father continued, encouraging Jewel as it shows Rex running to Jewel, Jewel doing likewise.

 _"You're a Marine."_

Jewel's father finished as the next scene showed Jewel saluting to Rex whilw he walked about on the training course for the military dogs. And then Jewel opening her door at the military base in Iraq, the sunlight coming in.

 **Megan (Jewel) Leavey**

 **Base on a True Story**

 _"What would you say to Rex if he were here?"_

A therapist asked Jewel, as she was seating down in a therapy circle.

 _"I'll thank him for teaching me what love is."_

Jewel answered as the final scene showed Rex running towards a tearful Jewel, clearly very happy to see her dog again.

 **June**

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Now before we end this one, a few words on the real Megan Leavey and Rex.**

 **The two served two deployments in Iraq together, first being deployed to Fallujah in 2005 and then to Ramadi in 2006, where they were both wounded by an I.E.D. (improvised explosive device) After that incident, Leavey pushed to adopt Rex as her own, but while Leavey was recovering from her wounds, Rex was returned to combat in Afghanistan.**

 **Later on, during combat, Rex became sick and unfit for combat, Leavey petitioning the Marine Corps to allow her to adopt Rex, even appealing to New York Senator Chuck Schumer (New York is where Leavey lives) to intervene. Finally, after a hard fought battle to adopt Rex as her own, the two were finally reunited and together at last in April 2012, however the reunion didn't last long…**

 **Rex died peacefully on December 22, 2012.**


	35. Off The Train

**Hey guys!**

 **We have another submitted recreation, again done by Nightfly123!**

 **Oh and before we do… I recently saw Mulan again after not seeing it for the longest time! And wow… You know that moment when you curse yourself that you don't remember how awesome something is? Yeah, I had that moment! So… The next recreation is going to be a scene from that, and not only that… It's going to be musical…**

* * *

Off The Train

* * *

Jhon Gunderson was rescuing his friend Blu from a group of soldiers that had been sent to kill him by Armando and the attack came at the worst time for Blu who was about to go on a honeymoon to Brighton with his wife Jewel by train.

Jhon was busy looking out of the train to see how far that they were from the next station, but, he soon realized that the next station was far from sight.

"How many are we expecting?" asked Blu as he fired his gun at the soldiers.

"Half a dozen" said Jhon as he continued to look outside.

"Who are they?" asked Blu.

"A wedding present from Armando" said Jhon.

Jhon turned his attention to Jewel and he began to talk to her while still remembering when Jewel had threw wine at him a year ago.

"Lovely ceremony by the way" said Jhon as he talked to Jewel. "Many tears shedding in joy".

"Oh Blu" said Jewel as she tried to get her husband's attention.

"Just a minute, darling" said Blu as he kept firing his gun at the soldiers.

"Do you trust me?" asked Jhon as he pulled Jewel close to his face.

"No" said Jewel since she still doesn't trust him.

"Well then, I should have to..." said Jhon as he quickly looked at Blu before looking back at Jewel. "...Do something about that".

Before Jewel knew what was happening, Jhon pushed Jewel off the train and Jewel went falling into the water below.

Blu, on the other hand, had no idea that his own best friend had threw his wife off the train and into the water since he was still busy firing against the soldiers.

"Who's up to bat next!?" shouted Blu in an angry manner. "Bring out the fast bowler".

"Blu, do shut the door" said Jhon which Blu complied with before realizing that Jewel was missing. "It had to be done, she's safe now".

Blu checked the outside of the train before he turned his attention back to Jhon who tried to defend his reasoning for throwing his wife off the train.

"In my own defence, I timed it perfectly" said Jhon as Blu tackled him to the seat of the train.

"DID YOU KILL MY WIFE!?" shouted Blu as he continued to attack Jhon. "DID YOU!, JUST KILL MY NEW WIFE!?".

"Of course not" said Jhon as Blu punched him in the face.

"How could you know that when you threw her off a train?" asked Blu.

"I TOLD THAT I TIMED IT PERFECTLY!" shouted Jhon.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" shouted Blu. "Explain".

"By the time, I explained, we'll both BE DEAD!" shouted Jhon as he and Blu noticed that a group of soldiers had spotted them, but, Jhon knew that he had replaced one of the bullets with lipstick, before he was reunited with Blu, which resulted in the gun backfiring.

"That was no accident, it was by design" said Jhon. "Now, do I need to elaborate?...Or can we just crack on?".

* * *

 **Okay, another one done!**

 **And I hope you're all looking froward to the next one!**


	36. Reflection

**Hey guys!**

 **It's time for my first ever musical recreation! And as I said before, it's from Mulan!**

 **Now if you don't know who Mulan is, she's basically the Chinese version of Joan of Arc and if you don't know who Joan of Arc is… Well you, my friends, have been living under a rock!**

 **And if you haven't seen Mulan… Well go see it! Because you're missing out!**

* * *

Reflection

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day for a small village in China, everyone going about their business as usual and enjoying the day. Well, except for one young woman…

Jewel.

She has just failed at impressing the matchmaker for the village, a tradition that would have ensured her a husband in the future and now that was not to be. Deeply sadden and knowing that her father would be most disappointed because she has not brought honor to her family, she went back home, leading her black horse to his pen.

As Jewel arrived back home, her father, Eduardo came out, walking with his cane as he smiled at Jewel. Jewel took one look at her father and turned away, hiding her face behind her horse's head. This in turn caused Eduardo's smile to fade. Jewel, meanwhile, took off her horse's reins, her horse taking a drink of water as Jewel looked at her reflection and sighed.

 _Look at me_

 _I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter._

Jewel started singing as she took off her jewelry and saw her mother come home as well, Eduardo still outside as the adults than held wings and quietly sighed inside.

 _Can it be,_

 _I'm not meant to play this part?_

Jewel then went to her home's garden, first letting the lucky cricket given to her by her grandmother onto a bamboo plant. The cricket also felt bad for Jewel as he gave a sad sigh.

 _Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,_

 _I would break my family's heart._

As Jewel walked about, she came across a small stone bridge, jumping up and balancing herself on the stone railing before coming back down again. Jewel then came upon a stone dragon by the water's edge, leaning against it.

 _Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

As Jewel continued singing, the cricket has followed her, rowing himself across the garden pond on a lily pad, then jumping up on stone steps that led to the ancestors shrine, where Jewel was going.

 _Somehow I cannot hide_

 _Who I am, though I've tried._

Jewel looked at the names of all her ancestors on stone tablets, seeing her reflection on them as she stopped before a certain one and bowed down.

 _When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?_

As Jewel put her head back up, she looked at her reflection, then wiping off her makeup, but only half of it, looking at her image again before finishing the job.

 _When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?_

As she turned to see her image on all the other stone tablets, she then undid her hair tie, letting her head feathers loose. Then getting up, she waked out of the shrine, to sit down on a stone bench by a cherry blossom tree. As she sat there, she heard her father clear his throat, alerting her to his presence. He had a smile, but Jewel turned away, ashamed to look at her father. Eduardo just simply sat down next to her.

"My, my." Eduardo began. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year." Eduardo commented on the flowers of the cherry blossom tree.

Jewel still was turned away from her father, but what her father said next made her start to turn around.

"But, look, this one's late." Eduardo noticing that one of the blossoms didn't bloom yet. "But I'll bet that when it blooms…"

Jewel then halfway to facing her father as Eduardo took Jewel's hair tie from her lap and fixed it again to her head feathers.

"It will be the most beautiful of all." Eduardo finished as now Jewel's smile once again returned as Eduardo smiled back.

And then the distant sound of drums could be heard…

Little did Jewel know that this moment would mark a great and risky change in her life…

* * *

 **And you guys can imagine what happens next and throughout the movie!**

 **Now I was thinking of doing "I'll Make A Man Out Of You", but this one seemed better and easier to do!**

 **Sorry if it was a little short, but I hope you guys did enjoy it still!**


	37. It ends where it all began

**Hey guys!**

 **We have another submitted recreation again by Nightfly123!**

 **But before we do, I'm really sorry that the next Daring Jewel chapter is taking awhile to get out, I been very busy lately and this is the only thing I can het done at the moment… But don't worry, I promise it'll come out very soon!**

* * *

It ends where it all began

* * *

A male Peregrine Falcon was sitting next to a droid and he began hearing the voice of Nigel who began taunting him about his apparent failure which annoyed the male Peregrine Falcon to the point of trying to attack the voice only to fall down to the ground.

Soon enough, a cloaked figure walked towards him and turned off the droid before attending to the male Peregrine Falcon who saw the cloaked figure only to pass out.

Sometime later, the male Peregrine Falcon woke up only to see that is was night-time and his droid was still working before he saw the cloak figure and he saw what appeared to be an old male Scarlet Macaw with grey feathers.

"You are in the wrong place, Tomada Junior" said the cloaked figure before looking at Junior.

"Master, master, Alex?" asked Tomada Junior in shock.

"I am and once you have regained your strength" said Alex. "I will help you on your way".

"On my way?, no, I came here to find you" said Tomada Junior. "To warn you?".

"About Nigel?" asked Alex.

"Yes" said Tomada Junior before he became confused. "You-you know?".

"One doesn't survive as long as I have by being foolish or unprepared" said Alex as he smiled. "Nigel is an old adversary and a persistent one at that".

"We can fight him, together" said Tomada Junior.

"I had no intention on fighting him" said Alex. "Though that seems inevitable, now".

"You don't understand" said Tomada Junior. "You're the answer, the Holocrons told me, they said that you are the one who will help us destroy the Sith".

"First time, I heard of it" said Alex. "What you wanted, you already have, and unfortunely, you seem to be letting it all go".

"If I had what I wanted" said Tomada Junior in confusion. "Then why did the holocrons send me to you?".

"They didn't, Nigel did" said Alex. "Nigel used your desire to do good and in turn, he has manipulated many things, you knows your fears, your heart and has send you here, where you should never have been".

"But the Holocrons, they tell the truth" said Tomada Junior.

"Do they?, the truth is often what we make of it" said Alex. "You heard what you wanted to hear and you believed what you wanted to believe, now the only one who had gained anything out of all of this is-".

"Me" said a familiar voice that made Alex and Tomada Junior turn only to see Nigel.

Alex knew that he is going to have to fight a battle that he had wanted to avoid, but, he also knew that Tomada Junior's life is in danger.

"You must go now" said Alex to Tomada Junior.

"I led him to you" said Tomada Junior. "Let me make it right".

"That is not your responsibility" said Alex. "I will mend this old wound".

Nigel was not happy at being called an "Old wound" since he didn't see himself that way and he gave Alex an cold glare as Alex helped Tomada Junior to an Dewback.

"Ride north, that's your way out" said Alex to Tomada Junior. "Your way, home".

Tomada Junior could only looked at Alex, one more time, before getting on the dewback and he began to make his way away from the sit of the soon-to-be fight between old adversaries.

"See you soon, Apprentice" said Nigel before he faced Alex. "Look at what has become of you, a rat in the desert".

"Look at what I have risen above" said Alex as he looked at Nigel.

"I came here to kill you" said Nigel. "But perhaps it's best to leave you, here".

"If you continue to defined yourself by your desire to take life" said Alex as he and Nigel circled each other. "A desire to dominate, to possess, then, you will have nothing".

"And what will you have?" demanded Nigel as he took out his double-bladed Lightsaber. "Why come to this place?, not simply to hide, oh, you have a purpose here, perhaps, you are protecting something?, NO, protecting, SOMEONE".

Alex took out his blue Lightsaber and he ignited it before he set himself into his famous fighting stance while Nigel got into his own familiar stance, although, strangely enough, Alex changed his stance into the one that his father Albert used which caused Nigel to shift his feet as he and Alex keep on glaring at each other, before, Nigel makes the first move as he attacks Alex by using the same move that he had used on Albert, but, Alex saw it coming and he managed to strike Nigel down in three swell swoops of his Lightsaber.

Nigel looks down only to realize that he is dying and he deactivates his Lightsaber before falling to the ground where Alex quickly catches him.

"Tell me, is he the chosen one?" asked Nigel to Alex.

"He is" confirmed Alex.

"He...will...avenge...us" said Nigel before he eventually dies and Alex closes his eyes as he mourns the death of his former enemy.

* * *

 **As a fellow Star Wars fan, I had to post this recreation that Nightfly done! Well done Nightfly, I enjoyed it and I hope everyone does too!**


	38. Maze Runner: The Death Cure Trailer 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Now I'm really tired from the week and part of me really didn't feel like writing today, but today's Friday and I really didn't want to leave you guys with nothing…**

 **But to my luck, the first trailer for Maze Runner: The Death Cure came out and it's only a minute long! So I thought, why not?**

 **If you haven't seen the Maze Runner series, than you should, it's very good, I promise you wouldn't regret it!**

 **But without further ado…**

* * *

Maze Runner: The Death Cure Trailer 1

* * *

The scene opens up with Blu running across a field, tripping and landing down hard on the ground as he gets up and looks around, to see that the field is penned in by high walls on all four sides.

 _"What is this place?"_

Blu asks as he examines his surroundings as some white shapes against a black background appear.

 _"Who put us here?"_

What Blu was in reveals to be a huge maze complex and outside of which was a barren, desert world.

 _"We don't know."_

The voice of a Scarlet macaw named Alex answered Blu as the white shapes appear again.

 _"What if we were sent here for a reason?"_

The voice of Jewel asked as a toucan named Rafael was shown, more shapes and then Jewel sitting down on top of a balcony was seen.

 _"You're so close to the truth."_

The voice of Felipe sounded as more shapes and a helicopter flying across the desert landscape, towards the ruins of a modern city. Shapes and then Blu with his friends climbing on top of a sand dune in the ruined city.

 _"Don't you want to know why this all happened?"_

More shapes and then Jewel boarding a massive helicopter with Dr. Mimi Page, more shapes and then Felipe walking down an hallway way with some other birds. Blu then witnessing an explosion, followed by more shapes and then he and his friends charging out of the maze to freedom.

A number of scenes of the other times that Blu and his friends went through showed before the shapes revealed to spell something…

 **Maze Runner: The Death Cure**

 _"Three years we've spent behind walls, try to break out."_

Rafael explained to Blu as he and his friends, along with a man named Eduardo got out of their truck, having arrived at their destination, the WICKED headquarters.

 _"And now we want to break back in."_

Rafael continued as Blu and his friends faced something terrible while other birds fled from the scene.

 _"I get shotgun."_

Rafael explained to Blu as they and another friend were looking at what they would face. There was a reason Rafael called shotgun for Eduardo was kicking the truck into drive and was speeding towards a fast moving WICKED train, catching up with it and coming alongside the tracks.

 **In 2018**

Back on the train, a group of WICKED soldiers were running across the top of the train cars, alerted to Blu's presence as in one of the cars was a group of immune kids, chained up and being taken to WICKED headquarters.

 _"You can't save everyone Blu."_

The voice of Lisa, a Scarlet macaw told him as back with the train, Blu was leaning out of the car's window while Eduardo was driving as fast as he could on top of the train tracks to catch the train. Blu connected the car to the train as Blu jumped onto the train, only for the car to flip over as the train was moving too fast for it.

 _"I can try."_

Blu replied to Lisa as back on the train the WICKED soldiers were closing in and as they approached, Lisa, leaning out of the car's window with a sniper rifle, took shots at the WICKED soldiers. The WICKED soldiers fired back from the train, hitting the car which got out of control, sparks shooting from it.

 _"Jump!"_

A spotted owl man named Tulio yelled at Blu while on the train, an explosive device attached to the coupling between two cars was ready to blow. Blu got out of the way, hanging onto one one the train cars as the explosive device blew and separated the car that Blu was on from the rest of the train.

 **Every Maze**

 _"When the hell does it stop?"_

Blu asked Jewel angrily, Jewel being the one who was WICKED's double agent.

 _"It stops when we find a cure."_

Jewel told Blu calmly.

 _"There is no cure!"_

Blu yelled right in Jewel's face.

 **Has an End**

Back on the train, a WICKED helicopter arrived, lowering a hook to connect the car that Blu and Rafael were on, which of course was Blu's plan as he and Rafael connected the car to the helicopter.

 _"Hang on!"_

Blu shouted to his friends as Lisa came just in time, grabbing onto the car as it was being lifted by the helicopter. The WICKED soldiers were still shooting at Blu, hitting the car with multiple bullets as Blu calmly fired back with his pistol, killing the two WICKED soldiers. Blu and his friends on their way to WICKED headquarters to face Dr. Mimi Page, speaking of which…

 _"Blu, you can save your friends or you can save us all."_

Dr. Mimi Page explained to Blu as she was facing him alone in a darkened room while Blu was pointing a pistol at her, ready to finally kill the evil doctor.

 **January 26**

* * *

 **And there we go! Boy am I excited to see this movie when it comes out!**

 **And the next recreation that I will do, will be the Call of Duty: WWII Story Trailer! So hopefully you guys are looking froward for that!**


	39. Call of Duty: WWII Story Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **As promised, here's the recreation for the new Call of Duty: WWII Story Trailer!**

 **And then I'm gone for a week for midterms… But then… Next Daring Jewel story!**

* * *

Call of Duty: WWII Story Trailer

* * *

In a snowy forest, a dead soldier bird was laying on the road while the roar of engines could be heard coming in, revealing to be American Sherman tanks racing through on the forest road.

 **Activision Presents**

In the same forest, an American Blue macaw soldier was chasing a fleeing German white cockatoo soldier, who was unarmed.

 _"Hey, stop!"_

The Blue macaw shouted while catching up to the German and eventually got close enough to hit the German's back with his M1 Garand, making the German lose his footing and fall down. The Blue macaw placed his talons on the German as the German pleaded with the American.

 **A Sledgehammer Games Production**

 _"He's not worth it."_

Another American soldier who was a canary told the Blue macaw as he caught up with his friend.

 _"Blu!"_

The Scarlet told Blu as the German had his wings held up in surrender and Blu pointing his M1 right at the German. The screen turns black as the scene changes to one of a liberated town, American tanks and soldiers assembling and getting ready to move out.

 _"Gentlemen, we're on the verge of the biggest operation of the entire war."_

An older American colonel named Eddie explained to a Blue and Scarlet macaw officers as later, A Scarlet officer named Felipe addressed his men while folding out a map.

 _"Alright fellas, this is out chance to break out of Normandy."_

Felipe explained as his men gathered around, the screen turning black again as it showed Blu and other American soldiers charging through a town in France. One of the Americans firing and hitting an ambushing German soldier with his M1.

 _"It won't be easy."_

Felipe explained as back in the snowy forest, German tanks and infantry relentlessly attacked Blu and his squad mates. Luckily, friendly air support came in the help of P-47 fighter bombers as they came roaring in and provided excellent support, blowing up German tanks.

 _"You focus on your men, cuz that's what get you through."_

Felipe continued as back in the snowy forest, the Sherman tanks were revealed to be the very front of a convoy of Sherman tanks and troop transports.

 _"If we get this convoy across we're in the heartland."_

A Toucan officer named Rafael explained to his men while riding on one of the troop transports and as the convoy drove on, it came under a German ambush, explosions going everywhere as the driver of the transport drove crazily to avoid the incoming fire. As the transport came to a stop, another officer named Roberto urged his men on.

 _"Alright, on me!"_

Roberto shouted as he jumped out of the transport, holding onto his Thompson submachine gun. As it rained later on, Roberto was laying down in the mud, shooting at advancing German soldiers as his men retreated and took cover.

 _"We thought we knew what war would be like."_

Blu's voice cut in as the battle raged on, men dying, rifle fire being exchanged, and American soldiers falling back while struggling to take their wounded as the German advanced.

 _"Nothing prepared us for this."_

Blu finished as the scene changed to one of a POW camp, lines of American soldiers next to a waiting train while a German officer walked along. The officer coming up to one of the American POWS and asking him a question in German.

 _"Lose the tags, lose them."_

A Scarlet soldier named Alex whispered to those besides him as he took off his dogtags and hid them under his boot on the ground.

 _"They're after Jews."_

Alex stated the reason as the German officer, now holding a Luger pistol came up to Alex, the German asking Alex to knee. Of course Alex refused and the German hit him against the side of his head with his pistol and then kicked him with his talons. Alex was picked up by two other Germans, who pushed him into one of the train cars.

 _"I'm not giving up on my platoon."_

Felipe spoke as later he confronted Roberto.

 _"We are cogs in the machine Felipe, we start going our own way the whole thing breaks down, when did you forget that."_

Roberto said to Felipe as Felipe just grabbed Roberto's wing.

 _"These are men, our men!"_

Felipe reminded Roberto as back at the POW camp, the German forced the Americans onto the train, some Americans who resisted getting hit by the butts of guns.

 _"When did you forget?"_

Felipe asked Roberto as Roberto knew he was right. And later, Felipe was ready, with his men to go in alone.

 _"Let's take that bridge and find our boy."_

As the squad was ready, Rafael shouted out to his men.

 _"Gear up, let's move!"_

As they got to where they were headed, a fleet of American B-17 bombers were overhead and one of them was shot down as fire engulfed one of the engines.

 _"You think you got some guts don't you."_

Roberto asked Felipe as they were standing by a campfire in the middle of the night as the scene to one of a German soldier checking up on a noise he thought he heard in a building. As he came closer, it was Blu, with a French woman, Blu putting his wing over her beak to keep her quiet so the German wouldn't find them.

 _"This isn't us."_

Blu's voice cut in as the scene changed to one of the German POW camp officer from before, dragging Alex and throwing him down to the ground, then pointing his Luger at Alex, ready to shoot.

 _"Look it's all or nothing, it's all been leading to this."_

Rafale told his men as the scene changes to one before of Blu catching the feeling German in the forest, the German fighting back as he pushed Blu while Blu was just about to overturn the laid down German.

 _"Let's move."_

Rafael told his men as he got out of a foxhole and charged towards the Germans, while in another scene a German flamethrower soldier walked through a forest after setting some Americans on fire. And in the next scene showed two American soldiers piling up American dead in front of a building. And in the next, a German soldier in front of a building decorated with Nazi flags.

The screen goes black as the final screen plays out.

 _"Well ain't that something Fritz."_

Roberto said as he came to Blu who chased the fleeing German and Roberto then kicking the German's head with his talons.

 **Call of Duty WWII**

 **November 3**

* * *

 **And done! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in a week!**


	40. The Justice League Comic Con Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **Guess who's back! Now I just finished my midterms today, but I'm very tired at the moment, but at the same time didn't want to leave you guys with nothing, so good thing I got this!**

 **Now, Nightfly123 and T8ECR34TOR, I would like to ask the two of you to hold off on writing down your own recreations because I already have several from you two that I have yet to post and I don't want it to keep stacking on. But this doesn't apply to anyone else who writes to write down their own recreations that you want me to post.**

 **And some more good news, since tomorrow is Friday and Friday is my light day, you guys are going to be treated with two new updates in the form of the next Daring Jewel story and finally my Q and A coming back!**

 **Anyway, for now, enjoy this recreation submitted by T8ECR34TOR for the Comic Con trailer for The Justice League!**

* * *

The Justice League Comic Con Trailer

* * *

On one bright day, the bank was open and one of the customers was walking by, carrying a suitcase. He continues going like nothing's wrong but he passes the metal detector, the beeping starts. One of the guards to examine him but then a gun sounds off. The bird walking has friends with him and they are all pulling a robbery and drag all of their victims together in one room.

Everyone is scared and think it's end for them. Until…a female blue macaw in a shining outfit breaks through the door, shocking everyone. One of the crooks sees her tries to shoot at her but she dodges it. And when the crooks try to hit her, she hits them back…harder and harder.

The scene skips to that female being in an art room pretending to be normal.

 _"What did you do this weekend, Annabelle?" Said one of her friends._

 _"Me? Nothing very interesting."_

 **WARNER BROTHERS**

 **DC COMICS**

The scene skips to many different places all over showing banners and newspapers of a fallen hero, and of people talking about it more and more.

\- "The world remains in mourning after the death of the Super-Bird."

\- "Scientist speculate he was alone."

\- "What we are now seeing is a crime wrath going on around the world."

\- "Citizens have advized to lock their doors every night."

\- "And where is the Gotham Hawk? The masked vigilante has been a no show!"

Then it shows a brown and macaw wearing an imitidating hawk suit while stairing at his home town on a stormy night.

The macaw and Annabelle are in a ship talking.

 _"They said the age of heroes would never come again."_

 _"It has to. We don't have anymore time."_

 _"Garrett, something is coming."_

The scene skips to the island of the amazons, Annabelle's home, where all the natives are in a dark room stairing at a cube that just opened a portal. That unleashed a demon. A white cockatoo in dark ancient armor.

Garrett, Annabelle, and many more heroes are each at their homes looking at the distance, fearing the end of the world, as the cockatoo speaks these words.

 _"No protectors here."_

 _"No Lanterns."_

 _"No Kryptonian."_

 _"This world will fall…like all the others."_

The cockatoo uses his powers to create a volcanic area.

The scene skips to Garrett and his butler, Tulio, in a jet watching the news. Tulio says…

 _"You know, I miss the old days when people's biggest concern were exploding wind-up penguins."_

The heroes are together and see their foe in his lair and see what he's planning. One of them, in an atlantian suit, says…

 _"This is crazy. Honestly I think we're all gonna die."_

Garrett wears his hawk suit and unleashes his Hawk-Mobile to drive the invaders.

The scene skips to them in their own lair. Garrett says,

 _"Each of us in some way has held back."_

Annabelle tells the…

 _"Don't engage alone. We'll do this together."_

Then a young blue macaw, named Nightfly, in a red speedster suit says…

 _"It's really cool you guys seem ready to do battle and stuff, but I've never done battle. I've just pushed some birds and fly away."_

A half peregrine falcon and half robot gets into a bigger version of the Hawk-Mobile, the Hawk-Tank, and hacks into it, ready to use it to fight.

 _"Relax, Tulio. I'll take it from here." Tulio replies from another room, "Uh, D-Do I know you?"_

The scene skips to the heroes using powers to fight off their enemies.

\- The Hawk uses his tools and gives the bad-guys good punches.

\- The Flash used his super speed to help his friends and push away the bad guys.

\- Aqua-Bird avoided all the attacks and gave them a good slide of pain.

\- CyBird used all the Hawk-Tank fire power.

\- Wonder-Woman uses her weapons, especially her wing cuffs, to force the bad guys away.

 _"Super-Bird was a becon to the world. He didn't just save birds, he made them see the best parts of themselves."_

Every hero used all of their powers and unity to fight the scum invaders and proved that they can save the world. Crashing, baning, fighting, flying, speeding, punching, saving, and war waging.

 _"We don't have to recognize this world. We just have to save it."_

The scene skips to Garrett, Annabelle, and Nightfly are on a roof talking to an older toucan about the situation.

 _"How many of you are there?"_

Said the toucan.

Garrett replied,

 _"Not enough."_

The toucan looks at the sky and fears the worst, then turns back to the three trying to say,

 _"You really think that-"_

But noticed only Nightfly was still there.

Nightfly soon noticed that too.

 _"Oh wow, they just…they just vanished, huh? That's rude."_

Then he uses his superspeed to fly away.

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE**

At the final moment, Tulio is alone in a lab, working on Garrett's weapons and notices his drink shaking. He hears a weird static sound until he sees a famililar face right in front of him.

 _"He said you'd come. Now let's…hope you're not too late."_

 **ALL IN**

 **NOVEMBER 2017**

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Now before we end, I would like to reply to a comment I got yesterday…**

 **"I swear to God if any of you makes a recreation of the new Star Wars Episode VIII trailer." -Guest**

 **Well too bad, because I already am set on doing the recreation for that trailer!**

 **See you guys tomorrow!**


	41. One and the Same

**Hey guys!**

 **Now, I was going to do the next part for the current Daring Jewel story today, but I'm a bit ill at the moment… Today was an unexpectedly chilly day and I guess I wasn't wearing enough to keep the cold out because I was freezing while walking to and from classes.**

 **At the moment my throat feels all clogged up and I'm a bit dizzy, but hopefully it will go away tomorrow. And I also have to get my review of the MLP movie done, something I have been delaying for awhile now.**

 **But, again, didn't want to leave you guys with nothing, so enjoy this recreation done by Nightfly123 from the show, Star Wars Rebels!**

* * *

One and the Same

* * *

Also, Bobbie and her older brother Tomada Junior are going to be the former Jedi knight and Darth Vader in this, which means that they are not siblings in this, but, they still know each other and they are only going to be not related to each other, just for this scene, I hope you understand and I will apologise if I have upset anyone.

A male Peregrine Falcon, who is wearing a mask, was just appearing out of nowhere while standing on a TIE fighter and he was looking at a male Spix Macaw, who, had just opened an ancient Sith temple.

The male Peregrine Falcon had his Lightsaber ignited and he jumped down in front of the male Spix Macaw where he began questioning him while the male Spix Macaw ignited his own Lightsaber.

"You have unlocked the secret of the temple" said the male Peregrine Falcon. "How did you accomplish this?".

"You're smart, figure it out" said the male Spix Macaw as he began fighting the male Peregrine Falcon.

"No matter, the power within will soon serve the emperor" said the male Peregrine Falcon when he and the male Spix Macaw briefly stopped their fight.

"I don't fear you" said the male Spix Macaw.

"Then you will die brave than most" said the male Peregrine Falcon before defeating the male Spix Macaw. "Perhaps, I was wrong".

"It wouldn't be the first time" said a voice that made the male Peregrine Falcon turn only to see an adult female Spix Macaw standing in front of him.

"It was foretold that you would be here, our long awaited meeting has come at last" said the male Peregrine Falcon.

"I'm glad, I gave you something to look forward to" said the female Spix Macaw.

"We need not be adversaries, the emperor will show you mercy, if you can tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found" said the male Peregrine Falcon.

"There are no Jedi" said the female Spix Macaw in anger. "You and your inquisitors have seen to that".

"Then perhaps, this child, will confess, what you will not" said the male Peregrine Falcon as he looks at the male Spix Macaw.

"I was beginning to think, I knew, who you were, behind that mask" said the female Spix Macaw in defiance. "But it is impossible, my master, would never been as vile as you".

"Tomada Junior was weak, I destroyed him" said the male Peregrine Falcon.

"Then, I will avenge, his death" said the female Spix Macaw as she got more angry.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way" said the male Peregrine Falcon.

"I'm no Jedi" said the female Spix Macaw as she ignited both of her Lightsabers while the male Peregrine Falcon ignited his own before the two began to fight each other, during which, the female Spix Macaw was luring the male Peregrine Falcon away from the male Spix Macaw, who was busy, watching the fight.

"I got a lot more training" admitted the male Spix Macaw before looking at the temple which was beginning to swing out of control.

Meanwhile, the fight between the female Spix Macaw and the male Peregrine Falcon carried on with the male Peregrine Falcon on the offensive while the female Spix Macaw was on the defensive, until, the female Spix Macaw was force-pushed off a cliff of the building and it was a fall that she survived as the male Peregrine Falcon made his way back to the male Spix Macaw.

The male Peregrine Falcon was in the process of trying to bring the male Spix Macaw and his friend to him when he was attacked from behind by the female Spix Macaw who managed to cut half of the male Peregrine Falcon's mask off before falling to the ground.

"Bobbie, come on, hurry" said the male Spix Macaw called Ezra.

"Bobbie" said a distorted voice that quickly caught Bobbie's attention as she looks back at the male Peregrine Falcon, who, was now looking at her while revealing half of his real self. "Bobbie".

"Tomada Junior" said Bobbie as she got to her feet. "I won't leave you, not this time".

Tomada Junior, for a few moments, softened his glare as he began to ponder about letting his former Jedi Padawan live, but, that softness quickly vanished.

"Then, you will die" said Tomada Junior as he ignited his Lightsaber.

"Bobbie" said Ezra as he tries to run over to Bobbie.

Bobbie turns around and she uses the force to stop Ezra from putting himself in danger as well as to stop him from getting involved the fight between her and Tomada Junior.

She quickly ignites her Lightsabers as she blocks Tomada Junior's attack and she began to fight Tomada Junior as the temple was slowly encasing them.

"No, NOOOOO!" shouted Ezra watching as Bobbie and Tomada Junior were finally trapped inside the temple itself.

"Ezra, Ezra, let's go" said Ezra's friend as Ezra quickly boards the ship that his friend was standing at the entrance of and they soon managed to escape the explosion.

Some time later, Tomada Junior is seen limping away from the temple having survived his fight against Bobbie, who, was briefly seen walking back into the temple, for reasons unknown as an Owl flew away.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **And I'll see you guys when I feel better!**


	42. Star Wars:The Last Jedi Official Trailer

**Hey guys!**

 **As promised, here's the recreation for Star Wars: The Last Jedi Official Trailer! The movie's actually coming out on the exact day of my birthday, it's like Lucasfilms knew when my birthday is! LOL!**

 **The trailer for Star Wars Battlefront 2's single player campaign also came out, so I plan on doing that as well!**

* * *

Star Wars: The Last Jedi Official Trailer

* * *

The scene starts out as a blue macaw, dressed in black, with his back turned, staring out a large window at a First Order factory being run.

 _"When I found you…"_

The voice of the blue macaw's master spoke while the scene changed to one of First Order walkers advancing on a desert planet.

 _"I saw raw…"_

The scene changing to one of the blue macaw leading stormtroopers through a cave.

 _"untamed power…"_

The scene changing to one of the blue macaw with his mask on, picking up his lightsaber.

 _"and beyond that…"_

The screen going black as the blue macaw's master finished.

 _"something truly special."_

The scene going to one of Jewel turning on her lightsaber, the blue blade humming before the screen goes black again.

 **Lucasfilm LTD.**

The scene starts out as an island is shown from top down before Jewel's voice spoke.

 _"Something…"_

Jewel coming up to an elder blue macaw, handing over a lightsaber to him, one of the elder blue macaw's wing being a robotic one.

 _"inside me has always been there…"_

The scene changing to one of Jewel walking through a smoky area to a cave.

 _"then I was awake."_

Jewel finding a small shelf of books, a light beam shining upon the books as Jewel walked towards them.

 _"And I need help."_

The scene changing to one of Jewel practicing her lightsaber skills, swinging it around and stopped before she was about to cut a rock with the blade. The ground then cracking from behind Jewel as the elderly blue macaw noticed this and had a look of shock. Jewel then using the force to life a pile of pebbles, her eyes closed as the elder blue macaw spoke.

 _"I've seen this raw strength only once before."_

As the elder spoke, a scene from the past showed as a a metallic hand shot up from a pile of debris. The elder, with R2-D2 witnessing the burning of a temple.

 _"It didn't scare me enough than."_

The scene going back tot he present as the elder had a look of fear on his face.

 _"It does now."_

The elder walking away while Jewel had a curious face on while looking at the elder.

The scene changes to one of the masked man in black, before it showed him without his mask, revealing it to be Nigel Ren, his face all scarred from his fight with Jewel as he spoke.

 _"Let the past die…"_

Nigel then smashing his helmet and mask against the wall before the scene changes to one of a space battle, Nigel flying his starfighter with TIE fighter escort against the resistance's ships, lasers and explosions everywhere as Nigel flew his fighter towards the resistance's command ship.

 _"Kill it."_

Nigel shooting up the command ship as he spun his fighter around and flew towards the ships's bridge.

 _"If you have to."_

The scene showing General Mimi on the command ship's bridge, feeling that her son, Nigel was flying towards her, Nigel feeling the same.

 _"That's the only way to become what you are meant to be."_

As Nigel had the ships's bridge targeted, he fired, his face showing one of extreme sadness.

 **This Christmas**

The scene now shows the Millennium Falcon flying through a cave filled with red crystals, away from pursing First Order TIE fighters as inside the cockpit, a brown fur colored Spoonbill named Kipo groaned while a house finch named Tiny made his tiny squeak. The scene changing to one of a space battle in which First Order ships chased down resistance transports as Rafael's voice spoke.

 _"We are the spark…"_

Rafael looking out one of the transports's viewports and then showing Rafael in his X-wing fighter before showing his face, with his helmet on, but showing determined eyes.

 _"that will light the fire…"_

Rafael flying his X-wing through an explosion as the battle continued.

 _"that will burn the First Order down."_

The scene changing to one of a pink frog in her suit of armor holding out her weapon as Blu with his own weapon stood at the opposite side as the two were in a burning hanger.

 _"Come on!"_

Blu dared the pink frog as the two fought each other, Blu swinging his weapon against the frog's as the frog held back Blu.

The scene changing to one of a space battle, resistance ships facing off against much larger First Order ships and swarms of TIE fighters. Rafael in the middle of the battle as BB-8 was in Rafael's X-wing.

The voice of the elder blue macaw then came up again.

 _"This is not going to go…"_

As the elder spoke, it showed him laying down against some rocks, rain falling down onto his face, as it then showed fox-like creatures running towards a base. Just inside the base was General Mimi again, staring out at what looked like First Order walkers approaching.

 _"the way you think!"_

The scene changing to one of Jewel diving into water before coming back up to the surface and climbing up on land to meet the elder as Nigel's master's voice cut in.

 _"Fulfill…"_

The scene showing Blu walking through the halls of a First Order base, being followed by a stormtrooper, before showing a whole assembly of stormtroopers in the base, TIE fighters flying inside.

 _"your…"_

The scene then showing First Order walkers and TIE fighters advancing on a desert planet, TIE fighters getting shot down and resistance speeders charging towards the walkers as a TIE fighter crashed down in between two of the speeders.

 _"destiny."_

The scene changing to one showing Nigel's master's face, raising his wing as he was using the force to hold Jewel and torture her.

The screen went black as Jewel's voice spoke softly.

 _"I ned someone…"_

The screen coming back to light as Jewel's face was shown as she was in a dark place.

 _"to show me my place in all this."_

It was revealed that Jewel was talking to Nigel as Nigel then extended out his wing for Jewel to take.

 **Star Wars**

 **The Last Jedi**

 **December 15**

* * *

 **Gosh… I'm so excited to see this now! The waiting is just killing me!**

 **And I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	43. Defiance

**Hey guys!**

 **Now before we begin, I said I was going to do the Star Wars: Battlefront II single player trailer, but I decided maybe not… Or at least later.**

 **Besides, yesterday was Veterans' Day, aka, Remembrance or Armistice Day, so it's better to do something more related and what's more related you might ask?**

 **Well, Call of Duty: WWII came out! So I might as well do stuff from the game! Now if you didn't play the single player campaign or watched any of the walkthroughs, than don't read this! Because it contains spoilers!**

* * *

Defiance

* * *

The winter of 1944-45, the Allies were on their final objective, Germany, however Hitler has launched one final gamble against the Western Allies in what would become known as the Battle of the Bulge. In what was a fierce and bloody struggle in the snowy Ardennes Forest, Allied forces finally stopped the German offensive and slowly began pushing back the German army to the Rhine River. However, intelligence was found by American soldiers about the Germans planning to blow up the last bridge across the Rhine so that the Allies can't cross the river easily.

The Allies took the advantage and a platoon from the First Infantry division ambushed a German convoy carrying explosives and then used the trucks from the Germans to sneak up on the German base which housed the explosives that were to be used to blow up the bridge. As the sneaky attack turned into a loud one, two of the American soldiers, a Blue macaw named Blu and a Scarlet named Alex was in an overwatch position when a German King Tiger tank came roaring out of a hangar.

"Roberto's falling back." Blu noticed as he saw his sergeant and the rest of the platoon fall back.

"Enemy tank!" Alex shouted as he then noticed the German tank advance.

The King Tiger fired at Roberto and the platoon, but then turned its turret towards Blu and Alex.

"THE TANK'S TARGETING US!" Alex shouted as the King Tiger fired away. "Get down!"

And Blu was almost thrown off the building but managing to hang onto the edge, Blu hanging on for dear life until the part of the roof he was hanging from broke and Blu fell down a couple of stories onto the snowy ground. Blu, a bit unconscious at first from falling down opened his eyes, seeing Alex was in front of him, also pretty dazzled as a few yards away, German soldiers were getting into a truck.

"This is bad. Jewish POWs don't get off easy." Alex commented, a German white cockatoo soldier then grabbing onto Alex and forcing him into the truck.

"Stay calm. It'll be okay." Blu reassured Alex as another German soldier came up and pointed his MP-40 at Blu, Blu raising his wing in surrender.

As the two friends were forced into the truck by the German soldiers, Blu just about to get on when some members of his squad came to the recuse, shooting down a couple of German soldiers and managing to save Blu, but Alex was still on the German truck.

"Blu!" Alex called out.

"Hang on!" Blu called back as he watched the truck start to take off, Blu then noticing that Alex has dropped his lucky charm, St. Michael, the patron saint of soldiers.

"That was close. You okay?" An American toucan named Rafael asked Blu as he came up to him.

"They captured Alex." Blu reported, trying to catch his breath back.

"I'm sorry about your buddy but we need to hit that last truck now." Rafael reminded Blu of the mission at hand.

"No." Blu replied as he noticed Roberto drive up in a jeep, Blu going past Rafael to get the jeep to chase after the Germans.

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere." Roberto ordered Blu as Roberto stood in front of him.

"Alex was captured." Blu replied, still going froward.

"Mission comes first." Roberto reminded Blu.

"I can't leave him!" Blu shouted as he gave Roberto a hard shove aside, throwing his sergeant to the ground as Blu climbed into the jeep and chased after the Germans, who were just exiting the base.

After a wild chase, dodging the structures of the base, German jeeps with soldiers firing MP-40s at him, and the German jeeps trying to force Blu to go off road, Blu eventually caught up to the truck carrying Alex. However one of the German jeeps banged against the jeep Blu was in as the whole group of vehicles lost all control, the jeeps, including Blu's flipping over and the truck coming to a halt.

Blu was thrown from the driver's seat and ended up laying down on the snowy ground. Spotting a German Luger Pistol in between him and another German soldier, Blu started crawling towards the weapon, the German doing the same. Blu got to the weapon first, however the German was quick enough and grabbed onto Blu's wing which was holding the pistol.

The two struggled as Blu managed to hold the German's head in place while he brought up the pistol and as soon as it was pointed at the German's head, Blu fired, instantly killing the German. Blu got up and fired several rounds at the Germans getting into the truck, the truck however speeding away while Blu collapsed, taking a return shot from one of the Germans, which luckily wasn't fatal.

As time passed, Blu heard someone behind him and turned around to see that it was Roberto.

"You disobeyed a direct order." Roberto told Blu.

"Then I guess you better court martial me." Blu stated back defiantly, Roberto stepping more froward.

"Desertion is a capital offense." Roberto reminded Blu as Roberto then reached for his own pistol. "So maybe I should do us all a favor and finish the job."

"Sergeant!" The voice of Nico, another friend of Blu's called.

"It's over. You got no place in my platoon." Roberto said sternly as he got right up to Blu's face and then stood back up. "Get him out of my face." Roberto ordered Nico and another one of Blu's friend, Pedro as they came up.

"It's gonna be okay." Nico comforted Blu as he and Pedro helped Blu up. "We'll get you patched up."

"You did everything you could." Pedro added.

 **12 hours later**

 **Bad Orb, Germany**

American prisoners of war were in rows, Alex along them, alongside a train in a POW camp while a German white cockatoo officer inspected the prisoners.

"I'm looking for workers. Separate the Jews." The German officer, who's name was Nigel told a German soldier besides him.

"Lose the tags. Lose'em." Alex whispered to the other prisoners, Alex understanding German as he heard Nigel. "They're after Jews." Alex taking off his dog tags and then using his army boot, buried it under the snow on the ground.

Nigel must have noticed for he came up to one of the prisoners.

"Show me who are the Jews." Nigel demanded of the American, who clearly didn't understand German, Nigel took out his pistol as he didn't get an answer back. "The Jews."

Nigel wasn't a patient one, for only after a few seconds of not getting an answer, he shot the prisoner right in the forehead, the American dropping on the ground with a pistol shot in his forehead right between his open and dead eyes.

"Show me who are the Jews." Nigel demanded as he moved onto the next prisoner in line.

"Ask me you Nazi piece of s***." Alex spoke up in German.

"You speak German. Perfect." Nigel said, as he came up to Alex. "Who are the Jews?" Nigel asked.

"F*** you." Alex replied, not winking at all.

"Show me." Nigel raising his voice as he brought up his pistol.

"We're Americans. Period." Alex answered in English.

Nigel had enough, but instead of killing Alex right there, he bashed the side of Alex's head with the handle of his pistol, Alex falling to the ground. As he tried to get up, Nigel just kicked him in the belly and as Alex once again tried to get up, Nigel stomped hard on Alex's belly with his talons.

"Put them all on the train." Nigel ordered as he turned from Alex.

As a couple of German soldiers forced Alex up, other German soldiers herded the prisoners into the train, violently grabbing onto them. And even as one American soldier tried to run, a German with an MP-40 hit the prisoner and knocked him out. The soldiers grabbing onto Alex threw him into one of the train cars, Alex going back to German as he asked Nigel a question.

"Where are you taking us?" Alex asked.

"You were sent here to work and that's what you'll do!" Nigel shouted back.

Alex knew what this meant and it would most certainly end up with his demise…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **And by the way, I can't actually do recreations of actual gameplay because there's hundreds of ways to play a game! Everyone likes to use different weapons, shot the enemies in a different order, grenade use, how many times you die, there's just too many factors!**

 **However, just like this, gameplay that has a set order of actions or cutscenes I can most certainly do!**


	44. When Christmas Comes to Town

**Hey guys!**

 **And welcome back here!**

 **Now I been quite busy with my own stuff that I almost completely forgot that I have stuff submitted by others I need to get out!**

 **So without further ado, I would like to present the recreation submitted by T8ECR34TOR, from The Polar Express!**

* * *

When Christmas Comes to Town

* * *

On the night of Christmas Eve, deep near the straight direction to wear the amazing land of the North Pole is, a train was its way to it. But not just any train, the Polar Express. The magic train that was filled with young birds all ready to be on an adventure to meet Saint Nick himself and to see the first gift of Christmas.

Just moments ago, the train almost through the tragedy of sinking into a frozen lake but thankfully made it back on the tracks. After taking a moment for every child to settle down, two of the birds made it to the back of the train. One was a young girl named Jewel, and the other was boy named Blu. Both birds were curious to what was going on, but since Jewel was the first to come in, she noticed that one of the other chicks inside singing a song. The same chick that was in the back room since he got on a train. It was a young isolated boy named Tiago, and at the time he had to himself, he didn't notice his new friends, Blu and Jewel, come in and hear him sing.

 _I'm wishing on a star_

 _And trying to believe_

 _That even though it's far_

 _He'll find me Christmas Eve_

Blu and Jewel approached him silently, hoping not to disturb him as he continued.

 _I guess that Santa's busy_

 _'Cause he's never come around_

 _I think of him_

 _When Christmas comes to town_

Jewel smiled at him and sang along. It may have surprised the boy but settled when she did sing.

 _The best time of the year_

 _When everyone comes home_

 _With all this Christmas cheer_

 _It's hard to be alone_

 _Putting up the Christmas tree_

 _With friends who come around_

 _It's so much fun_

 _When Christmas comes to town_

Then the three noticed the snow in the air mixing into different colors, resembling all of the images that would remind them of the joys of the holidays. Jewel continued,

 _Presents for the children_

 _Wrapped in red and green_

Then Tiago sang with her.

 _All the things I've heard about_

 _But never really seen_

 _(Jewel)_

 _No one will be sleeping_

 _On the night of Christmas Eve_

 _(Jewel and Tiago)_

 _Hoping Santa's on his way_

 _(Jewel)_

 _When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

 _(Tiago)_

 _I listen all around_

 _(Jewel)_

 _The herald angels sing_

 _(Tiago)_

 _I never hear a sound_

 _(Jewel)_

 _And all the dreams of children_

 _(Tiago)_

 _Once lost will all be found_

 _(Jewel)_

 _That's all I want_

 _When Christmas comes to town_

Jewel then took Tiago's wings and held them tight as they both finished the final part.

 _That's all I want_

 _When Christmas comes to town_

When they finished, they smiled and so did Blu. Both feeling happy to be together and enduring the feeling of the Christmas spirit. Then Jewel noticed something. "Look!" They all looked and saw the Northern Lights gleeing in the night sky.

"The Northern Lights." Said Blu.

"Hey. You three." They heard a voice and looked away from the sky to see the train conductor, Eduardo, behind them. "We just crossed it." He said to them. "Latitude 66 Degrees 33'. The Arctic Circle. And do you see? Those lights in the distance." He had the three look over to the side and a lot of lights in the distance. "They look like the lights of a strange ocean liner sailing on a frozen sea." And pointed his wing tip straight at it. "There...is the North Pole." He finally said with a good smirk. Tiago went back to the room while the other two had surprised and excited looks on their faces, feeling intense to finally enter their destination...

The home of Santa Clause, and the showing of the first gift of Christmas.

* * *

 **And that's it for now!**

 **Next chapter will be another submitted recreation, so look froward to that!**


	45. Lesson One

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **First, I want to thank everyone who read my hiatus post, especially the really sad part, it's much appreciated!**

 **Anyway… As promised, here's the return of this!**

 **This recreation was written and submitted by Nightfly123, this is from Star Wars: The Last Jedi, so if you didn't see the movie, than don't read this because there are spoilers!**

* * *

Lesson One

* * *

It was a brightful day on the island of Ach-to as a male Scarlet Macaw and a female Peregrine Falcon, much younger than the male Scarlet Macaw, walked towards the outside part of the cave that they were in before the older male Scarlet Macaw turned to face the young female Peregrine Falcon.

"What do you know about the force?" asked Alex.

"It's a power that the Jedi have" said Bobbie as she looks at Alex. "It let's them control people and make things float".

"Impressive" said Alex with sarcasm. "Every word in that sentence was wrong, come here, sit on this rock and cross your legs".

Bobbie did as she was told and after she had done it, Alex began to explain the true meaning of the force to her.

"The force is not a power, you have" said Alex. "It's not about lifting rocks, it's the energy between all things, a tension, a balance, that binds the universe".

"Ok" said Bobbie as she looks at Alex. "Can you show me?".

"Closes your eyes" said Alex which Bobbie obeyed. "Now, reach out".

Having no idea that she is suppose to reach out with her feelings, Bobbie thrust out her right wing much to Alex's annoyance as he rolled his eyes before he began to play with her a little bit with a vine that he was holding which he used to touch Bobbie's right wing.

"Oh, I feel it" said Bobbie in joy when she felt the vine touch her right wing.

"You feel it?" asked Alex which Bobbie nodded to in confirmation. "That's the force".

"Yeah, yeah, it def-" said Bobbie before Alex slapped her wing with the vine. "OW!".

Bobbie protested about Alex's attiude which didn't impressive Alex as Bobbie tried again and this time, she reached out, not with her wing, but with her feelings.

"What do you see?" asked Alex as he walked behind Bobbie.

"The Island" said Bobbie as she began say about the things that she was seeing. "Life, death and decay, that feeds new life, warmth, cold, peace, violence".

"And between it all?" asked Alex.

"Balance and energy, a force" said Bobbie.

"And inside you?" asked Alex.

"Inside me, that same force" said Bobbie.

Unfortunely, she began to feel something else, something much darker and in her mind, she began to move towards it.

"Powerful light, powerful darkness" said Alex.

It wasn't long before things went from bad to worse as Alex saw a massive crack appear where he and Bobbie which horrified him as he tried to advise Bobbie to resist it.

"Resist it, Bobbie, Bobbie?" asked Alex in worry as he goes in front of her. "BOBBIE!".

Eventually, Bobbie managed to resist it and she ends up finding herself hanging onto the edge of the cliff looking up at a disappointed Alex.

"You walked towards it" said Alex in disappointment. "You couldn't even stop yourself".

"I didn't see you" said Bobbie before she realises something. "You cut yourself off from the force".

"I've seen this raw strength, only once before" said Alex as he looks at Bobbie again. "In, Tomada Junior, it didn't scare me enough then...it does now".

With that said, Alex walked away from Bobbie, who could only look on in confusion at what Alex had just said and she was left to climb her way back onto the safety of the cliff.

* * *

 **You know this was probably my most favorite funny scene in the movie! Loved it!**


End file.
